


Blocked

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 62
Words: 68,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Star killer base was destroyed the First Order has to use extreme measures to recruit replacement staff. Reader is a strong female that is taken from her home. She cases trouble and maybe have some hidden secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HUX

“The files on the new recruits are ready for you to look over, General. Most are maintenance staff. There is a couple that testing shows promise. Also we will need to order more control collar. “

“Thank you, Corporeal.” It has been a long day, the last thing he feels like doing is going through the files. They have been recruiting nonstop since the Starkiller base disaster. Not always willing people either, but desperate times call for desperate measures. They need to replenish the ranks. The control collars have been effective so far. This is a grey area; it’s not slavery (not 100%) they are being paid for their services. Once the war ends they would be free to leave but for now they were needed will or not. 

Just getting ready to leave the bridge maybe gets some supper and dare he dream rest, when a security alarm sounds. “What is going on?” 

“Sir, it appears that one of the new recruits has managed to remove her collar and is attempting to escape. “ The main screen shows a young women taking out one of the Stormtroopers with a well place kick and bolting down the corridor. 

“Lock down every ship, find her and bring her to me. What is her file number? I would like to see it?” 

“TR-0311, Sir. She was just picked up on Tatoonie.” A picture of a female between the age of 20 and 30 appears on the screen. Not that he would admit it to anyone but she was very attractive. “She was working as a mechanic, when they found her. Her tests show her to be highly intelligent. Family….” 

“Sir, a sensor had been triggered in section GL47.” 

“Seal off the area, I am on my way,” He could leave this to his Lieutenant to handle but she has his attention now. Something new recruits normal don’t receive. Luck would seem to be on his side. They turn down a corridor and there she is. She freezes at the sight of them, turns and bolts back the way she came. He pulls his side arm and one well-placed shot to her calf has her down with a cry of pain. The troops roughly grab her by the arms and drag her back to him. 

“Just where do you think you’re going, Miss?” the general ask use a condescending tone one would use when a child is misbehaving. She doesn’t say a word; just stares back at him with the most defiant eyes he has ever seen. “Take her to a cell; call a medical droid to look at that leg.” With that she is taken away. He would give time for the droid to patch her up and for her to cool down. 

He walks into the cell; she is huddled into the far corner. He sees a few extra bruises on her face. Some of the troops must have taken the escape attempt personal. There is also a red ring around her neck. When she removed her collar she must have received a shock. We are not looking like the most welcoming group of people at this moment. If she didn’t want to be here before there's no way she wanted to be here now. 

“TR-0311, I’m General Hux, please let me welcome you aboard the Finalizer.” Those hard, cold eyes stare at him again. 

“That’s not my name,” with that she goes back to staring at the wall. 

“No, you’re right. Your file says your name is Breha Orto. Age 20. Father and Mother- Deceased, you took over your father’s mechanic shop at the age of 17. Before that you went to Wellings Girls School in Coruscant on a scholarship. When we arrived at your shop you accosted two of our troops.”

“Is there a question in there?” my she's sassy little thing he had to repress a smile. 

“At this time the First Order requires personal, especial trained personal such as you. You will do the job required of you or you will be killed. Those are your options. Now, can we get our collar back on and get to work?” She stares daggers at him, obstinate little thing. 

“Oh, what about option three? There’s always an option three.” She gives him an innocent wide eye look that she pulls off shockingly well. 

“I am afraid there is no option three this time.” His patients are running thin. 

“Oh, but there is! I escape and everyone’s happy. I like option three. “She looks back at him with those eyes again. She was trouble. He really didn’t have time for trouble. He needs to install some fear into this women. 

“There is no option three, a smart lady like yourself should realize the very precarious situation she is in and correct her attitude.” He walks over and nudges her newly bandaged leg with his boot. “The next shoot will not be in the leg. Now, if you are going to start to cooperate.” He pulls out a new collar. She looks at in with the more hatefully eyes he has ever seen. Slowly he places it on her neck. She stares daggers at him the whole time. 

Damn, those are some intense eyes.

“Are we going to start being good and doing what is asked of us?” He really hates having to talk to her this way but she’s being such a child. ”I really need you to answer.” She nods her head in submission. He can almost see a bit of the fire in her eye go out. 

“Great, you will remain here for tonight and tomorrow if you can manage to behave, we will get you set up with a room and get you working.” He turns on his heels and exits the room. The door locks behind him and he heads for is quarters. Maybe now some food and rest.

He is looking through the other new recruits but keeps glancing back at the girls file. He picks it up again and starts ready the test results. She is in the 90% in mathematics, languages as well. She also completed the testing in record time. Wellings is one of the top schools for women in the galaxy. Seems a teacher from the school on Tatoonie contacted them about her. She was taken to live at Wellings at the age of 7. Returning to her family after she graduated at 16. This only raised more question. Why would a top educated women return to live on Tatoonie and be a mechanic? She was turning into an interesting puzzle. He always enjoyed puzzles. 

He logs into the cell camera footage. Just to make sure she’s okay, he did shoot her after all. 

What is she doing!

She has the access panel taken apart; she’s pulling on wires and the door slides open. SHE IS ESCAPING AGAIN!! He runs down the corridor choosing not to raise the alarms. The troops may actually kill her this time. He knows where she’s going and he’s plans to cut her off. He is waiting for her when she rounds the corner at the hanger. 

“I thought you were going to behave!” He clearly caught her by surprise she jump like a spooked cat. She turns to run but only gets about 4 feet.” Active collar TR-0311.” An electric shock shots through her body. She is on the ground struggling to breath.” I really didn’t want to do that.” Maybe he should have left guards outside her door. “Do you really wish to be treated like a prisoner?” 

Through gasping breathes she said “I wish to be free” and passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Breha

It's the same dream again. Always the same dream for the last six months.

She's a little girl playing with dolls on the floor. "Put your toys away Bre, it's time for supper." She can't see her face. She can never see their faces in the dream. They're just a blur.

"Come on Kid, get your sister and get to the table before your mom lost it." Another voice calls

"I got you Kiddo!" I'm scooped off the floor and giggling.

"Please do leave tomorrow, " I say to the person carrying me.

"Oh Kiddo are you going to miss me?" I nod my head and they whisper in my ear. "I'm going to miss you the most."

Breha wakes up with a jump like she missed a step going downstairs. She painfully opened her eye. Her muscles were on fire, probably from the electric shock. He brain felt foggy, her legs sore from being shot.

Yesterday was an eventful day, all for nothing. Collar still on and still aboard this blasted ship. Though, taking in her surrounding for the first time since waking. She was definitely in a nicer room now. It almost reminded her of the Dean’s office back at school.

She had a comfy pillow under her head and a nice blanket keeping her warm. Which is nice, she has been freezing since she left Tatoonie. The couch she’s laying on is brown leather and very plush.

There are flowers on the table in front of her. REAL flowers! She hasn’t seen live flower in 4 years, not since she returned home. She sits up slowly, where the hell is she? There two plush brown leather chairs on either side of the table. A soft carpet on the floor. Over to the right there is a dining room table with a small kitchenette. There are 4 doors in the room. It’s time to explore!

Behind door number 1- a full bathroom. She makes use of the facilities, washing her hands and face, that’s when she sees that she is also sporting a black eye. Thanks to those stupid bucket heads. Nice! And the stupid collar. She would have to take care of that soon.

Behind door number 2- a bedroom. She doesn’t dare enter. Whose bedroom is it?

Door 3 had an access panel, so clearly the exit. This one looks a little more high-tech than the one from last night. Collar first, then the panel. Her stomach growled, she would have to get some food. New plan! Finish exploring, eat, remove collar, then get a better look at the door panel

Only one door left to explore. She spins around to head for mystery door #4 but she freezes.

Door 4 had a smirking General standing in it, quietly staring at her. What a jerk! She probably should have guessed that she was in his rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

HUX

“Well, Good Morning TR-0311.” There are those eyes again. “Forgive me but you are not looking well, I can’t help but find it amusing that you can barely walk and yet you are clearing thinking about trying to rip apart that access panel as well.” 

“That’s not my name.” 

“Please sit down before you fall down.” He gestures towards the couch. Breha walks over and takes a seat. He walks over slowly and sits in the chair. “We have a problem, you and I, TR-0311.”

“If you call me by that again, I’m going to take that vase of flower and smash it over your head!” Oh she is a delight! Like a little angry kitten puffing up and spitting, much too adorable to be frightening. 

“Now, now manners, it is rude to interrupt.” Hate filled eyes stare back at him. “You seem to have a nasty habit of breaking out of secure locations. This is becoming a nuisance really. Is what I’m offering really that bad? In exchange for you work as a mechanic you would have a salary, free room and board. You would be helping a cause; you would have a real propose.”

“Does that propaganda crap really work on anyone? Seriously I want to know.”

“It does actually, you would be surprised. I’m sure if you stay awhile, try it out you may even like it here. Your test score do show that you could be a real asset. With the correct training you could even have potential to be an officer. Then again you would have to follow the rules.” 

“Yeah, I’m more of a make your own path type, not into the following so much.” 

“Why don’t I give you some time to think? You can rest here for a bit, I ordered you some breakfast. I’m sure you must be hungry. You are not fit to work today after yesterday’s activities, which you only have yourself to blame for, by the way.” He stands to leave as a droid brings in a try of food and sets it at the table. “Eat rest and think about your options. Remember there are only 2. I will return shortly for your decision.” He turns and goes back to his office at top speed, closing the door behind him, not giving her a chance to respond. 

He watches her on the video screen instead. Why does he find her so fascinating? He can’t figure it out. She goes to the tray of food. He didn’t know what she liked so he orders a couple choices. She chose the bowl of fruit. She slowly walks back to the couch; she is clearly in pain from yesterday. He calls for a medical droid to come make sure she is alright. He turns the screen off; he had to get some work done. Not stare at the girl, no matter how entertaining she is. 

After some time he goes back to see her. She on the couch looking at the flowers. His cat Millicent curled up in her lap. Odd Millicent doesn’t normally like people. He sits down in the chair, “Have we come to a decision?”  
“I think we should have a trail period. Let me see if I like it and if I don’t then I should be allowed to leave.” She doesn’t look at him her attention is on Millicent.

“I don’t remember offering to negotiate! I thought it was clear that there were only 2 options.” He stands making himself look tall and intimidating . Trying to make her feel small but it doesn’t seem to have the effect he wants. She only looks up at him with amusement 

“Oh right, work for The Order or die I remember. You see I was thinking about those options and realize you have already gone to great lengths to keep me here alive. So I decided a compromise is in order. I will work for 6 month and if I truly hate it then I think I should be allowed to leave.” Interesting maybe this could work

“Two years, and you must receive training to become an officer.”

“One year”

“Two years, that would be the minimum time required to have you properly trained.” She contemplates for a moment 

“Agreed. I want this collar off. I really hate.” 

“Perhaps in time, I’m afraid you will need to build trust. I will have you moved to your new quarters shortly; you will not be allowed to leave you quarters unsupervised for a bit. If you behave you will be give the same freedom of any other maintenance crew member. I will give you a month to adjust to your new life. Then you will start your training as an office in addition to your regular work in maintenance. When I feel secure that you will cause no more trouble then I will consider removing the collar.” Just maybe there was hope. He was nervous the term may change her mind. 

“I figured you wouldn't remove it but had to try.” A hint of a smile on her lips. He suddenly wonders what her eyes looked like when she smiled. 

“Good, I will have you collected and tomorrow will be a new day.” He messages Phasma to collect the girl also details on how she is to be handle of the next bit. “My Captain will be here shortly to take you to your quarters. You will be monitored closely for the next few weeks. Captain Phasma will explain what you can expect. I must caution you not to attempt anything with Captain Phasma she has a low tolerance for misbehaving and punishments can be severe.” He goes to open the door.

“Phasma, this is TR-0311” he sees the eye harden at being called by her code again, he just want to see those eyes one last time. “Now, you behave. I will be watching.” 

“Thank you for breakfast.” She follows Phasma out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

BREHA

She leaves with Phasma, she tries to keep up but she still sore. They pass a man in the corridor all in black and a sinister mask. He radiates anger and Breha has to suppress the urge to hide behind Phasma as the pass. She can feel him watching her behind the mask and it makes her nervous. He has every nerve ending in her body screaming danger. She realizes after they round the corner she was holding her breath. 

“Lord Ren does have that effect on people.” Phasma says when she looks down at the girl.” So you are the one that caused all the problems yesterday. I do hope you have gotten that all out of your system.” She sternly says

“Yes, Captain” Breha wasn’t sure how to address the women. So she figured that was the safest. 

“You have some heavy restrictions to start with but in time they will be removed. You to be locked in you quarters when not working. Your meals will be taking in your quarter. You will be watched carefully. Your supervisor will report any problem to me.” Breha really wishes the Captain wasn’t wearing a helmet. It just makes her uncomfortable. The walk is silent for a while, but Breha can feel the captain watching her. 

“These are your quarters.” Phasma punches in a accuse code and the door slides open. “When you regain your privileges you can program your own code” 

“Thank you Captain.” With that the door slides shut and it locks. Taking in the new surroundings. It’s larger than the cell she was in after the first escape attempt but way smaller than the General's rooms. It had a small refresher.  
A single bed that looks cold and hard. A small table, chair and a locker. There was a change of clothes, black pants and grey t-shirt. Also a set of brown coveralls and a tool box for work tomorrow. She was going to miss color in this place. 

She sits on the bed; yup the floor was probably softer. It was colder in here than the Generals rooms. This was going to take some time to adjust too. She starts replaying everything in here mind, what had the Captain meant she was going to be watched. Like people will be following her around? That’s not creepy at all.

A droid came in with a tray of food. Set in on the table and leaves. She had just finished eating went the door opened. A dark haired woman stepped in.

“TR-0311, I’m OP-5248 but everyone calls me Dot. Your file says you’re a mechanic. Well, The Commander's ship needs maintenance immediately and the rest of the crew is done for the day. I figure instead of pissing them off and make them work after hours. I’d get the mechanic that’s been sitting on her ass all day in here.” Blunt and to the point I like this woman. Dot looks at her daring Breha to say something. 

“Okay, you can call me Bre if you prefer, I know I would.” She goes to the cabinet and puts on her coveralls and grabs the tool box.

“Bre it is, now here is your data pad. This will tell you what jobs need to be done and where to go. You have to send updates when you start and finish a job. It helps us track your time. The General tracks everyone time so don’t forget to log it in or I’ll be hearing about it. Also because you’re a flight risk you are not allowed to leave a site without someone with you. I’m going to walk you there and you will message me when you’re done, you will wait for me to come get you, got it?”

“Yes,” they are at the hanger bay now walking towards an Upsilon. Damn, I’ve never got to work on one of those before! 

“Okay, the Commander has a temper and breaks stuff, it keeps us pretty busy. All the new parts are in there, get the job done. If he’s around stay the hell out of his way. Send me a message as soon as your done and don’t leave this hanger.” Dot leaves her here. 

The repair was easy enough it only took about a half hour. She message Dot to come get her, well she waits she plays with the data pad seeing what’s on it. Not really paying attention until there is a noise behind her. 

“Well, look what we have here. Isn’t this that piece of work that knocked JM on his ass yesterday?” Two Stormtroopers walked towards her and started circling her like vaulters.

“You know I think it is; she’s a pretty one!” Before she could do anything he grabs her shoulders from behind pulling her back against his chest holding her in front of the his friend

“JM is in our troop pretty girl, we can’t have oil covered desert scum knock one of us out without consciences.” He raised his hand and she does the only thing she could, she place one solid kick right into the troops chest. It didn’t do much but she wasn’t going to just stand there and let them beat her either. 

“Damn, she’s got a bit of fight in her this one.” The one holding her shoves her forward knocks her to the ground. The one she kicked grabs her by the hair pulling her up onto her knees and is about punch her in the face. She holds her breath and waits for impact. It doesn’t come. 

The next thing she saw was them flying. They flew away from her and land on the ground. 

A gloved hand grabs her elbow and lifts her to her feet. It's the man dressed in black from the hallway outside the General quarters. He releases her elbow once she’s on her feet. Just then Dot arrives to pick her up. 

“Collect your belonging TR-0311 and leave.” His voice songs mechanical. 

She doesn’t need to be told twice she grabs the tool box and data pad and goes over to meet Dot. 

Once back in the corridor Dot stops dead,” What the hell happened?” She explained that the troopers were upset that she escaped yesterday and got a bit physical and the man in black stops them.

“That man in black, is Commander Lord Ren and he’s a Sith. You had better keep your head down and stay away from him.” That is definitely the plan. She was actual happy to be locked in her room tonight. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hux

He is just finishing his supper when he received the message

Hux 

TR-0311 Status

Altercation with troops in hanger bay 4

JM-4545 and JM-3033 accosted TR-0311. Surveillance footage attached 

Attack stopped by Ren

Phasma 

 

He watched the surveillance the attack was minimal. Ren handed the men over to Phasma for disciplinary action. 

Yup, that girl is a trouble magnet. Not even 12 hours has passed and she’s hip deep in it again.

To be fair this time wasn’t really all her fault. There have always been issues between the civilian staff and the troops. They were raised to follow orders and kill. You can’t expect them to behave as civilians. Phasma would see to it that they were dealt with appropriately.

 

Strange that Ren was in the hanger at this time


	5. Chapter 5

KYLO REN

He felt her presence before he saw her.

Phasma was leading her down the corridor from Hux quarters.

What was she doing in there? She has a slave collar on. What she a concubine? Can’t be Phasma wouldn't be involve with that. She wasn't dress like a prostitute either.

She did look worse for wear. Her whole aura screamed of pain. Who was she? Why could he sense her through the force?

She was force sensitive but minimally not too power but it’s there.

He looks her up, a new recruit, two impressive escape attempts but Hux kept the second quiet…Why? Does he know her? 

Going the hanger he damages his ship and message OP-5248. He request TR-0311 to do the repairs. 

He just wanted to talk to her. Get a sense of her signature; try to figure out what if any potential she may have. It’s possible the force isn’t strong enough to be of any use to him. 

He goes to the hanger expecting her to still be working but instead finds her being manhandled by some troops. He force pushes them away before they land any blows. He just wants her away from them. Helping her to her feet and he sends her off with OP-5248

He really had to restrain himself from disciplining the troops. It’s not his job, so he takes them to Phasma to handle.

He thought about going to the girls rooms but is afraid he’ll frighten her. OP-5248 has warned her to stay out of his way. 

Her force signature is strange. Small and light but it almost feels like a hug. Warm and loving, not like the scavengers,hers was raw and powerful, this one is dainty and delicate. It also seems familiar too him. 

He would have to learn more about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Breha  
The next week passed without any more encounters with the Troops. She was on her best behavior. She waited for Dot to take her from job to job. She always did her work to the best of her ability’s. 

She hadn't seen the General since the negotiation in his quarters. She did see his shiny boots though. The first time she was under one of the tie fighters changing the coolant wiring when the shiny boots walked by her feet. They didn’t have their normal brisk pace. 

She wasn’t sure what poor soul had to shine those boots but the only thing shinier on this ship was Phasma’s armor and that was debatable some days.

She did her best to avoid the Commander just as Dot instructed, but she did hear his fast pace stomp go by her a couple time.

The other shiny boot visit was yesterday. She was rewiring a radar machine, they stop right behind her. She could feel the General watching her the whole time she worked but she didn’t look in his direction. After a minute or two they moved on. Well, the boots did, not the eyes they watch her until Dot picked her up. 

This morning was a good day. Dot opened her door and informed her that Phasma said she could enter her own key code today. Meaning she was no longer confined to her room.

“Thank the makers for that, I was getting pretty sick of walking you all over the ship.” Dot said as she enters her new code. “I’m going to introduce you to your partner. He’s a handful so I figured you too would get along. I hope you can take a joke.” Dot gives her an appraising look then shrugs, “Come on, he’s waiting for you at the caf. Which you will be eating in from now on. No more food delivered to your room.”

"Phasma didn't mention the collar did she?" 

"I'm afraid not but I'm sure they'll take it off soon. Ah, Cam get over here." She waves to a dark hair man standing by the door. "Cam this it Bre your new partner." 

"Well, howdy little lady. You sure she's a mechanic, seems like she should be with the ladies on dock C." He winked at her, what was he talking about? She glances at Dot but she only shacks her head. 

"Watch your mouth Cam, if I have to fill out any more sexual harassment complaints about you I will shove you in an air lock and make it look like an accident. Now get to work." Cam laughs 

"I'll be good, scout's honor." Cam looks her up and down, " This way, kiddo." They head towards the hanger. "As much as I love walking in awkward silence, and I really do love it! Why don't you tell me why you still have your collar on?" 

"I tried to escape twice. What's deck C?" Cam got a big smile.

"That's where the unskilled young women are sent." She still didn't understand and it must have been all over her face cause he replied, "Come on Bre, unskilled women are brought on board for only one thing. They work in the oldest professions. They are here so the officers don't get lonely at night" Oh.....oh

"GROSS! And you thought I should be there." She gives him a dirty look and starts walking faster. Cam chuckles behind her.

" Come on, don't be like that. A good looking girl like you would be a hot commodity on dock C. Geez, it was meant as a complement." Dot was right he was funny. 

"You know Cam, I like to think I'm a hot commodity on all decks." With that she slides out of view under a tie fighter. Cam lets out a hoot and laughs.

"Bre, I think you and I are going to get along just fine. All my other partners were sticks in the mud but I can tell your going to make things interesting." 

" I normally do." She calls out "Now hand me the ratchet." They worked well together, once you get use to his humor , his is pretty funny. 

They go to the cafeteria for lunch it's pretty busy. There's troops, offices and maintenance personal all together. Cam leads her to a table of maintenance workers introducing her to everyone. She's just finishing off her lunch and a half sandwich flies by her face. Looking in the direction that it came from, a group of troops were staring at her a few tables over.

"Let it go" Cam whispered.

Not do anything, ha! "You would think troopers would have better aim!" She spoke loud enough to make sure they heard, picked up the sandwich and give them a winning smile. Every table between them giggled. 

The group of troopers looked pretty pissed. A couple got up and headed over to there table. "Well, well, if it isn't the pretty little fire cracker from the hanger. Remember us? We have some unfinished business and I don't see Kylo Ren around to save you this time, fire cracker." He drops his hand to her shoulder and squeezes. 

"True I don't see Kylo Ren but the General is watching you right now." Cam's says looking past Breha's head. 

The troops head spins round and he releases her shoulder. The trooper leans down and whispers in Breha's ear "This isn't over, your luck will run out."

"Everything okay here? "The cool voice of the General says behind her. There was a "yes sir " from the troop and they left. 

Breha looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact with the general. "Just making friends General"


	7. Chapter 7

Breha

"Damn, Cam a lightsaber did this?" They were repairing a communication console that the Commander destroyed. 

"Yup, I personal have never seem it but that tall guy Matt said he did, said it was scary." Scary indeed! If it did this much damage. The metal looks like it was sliced with a knife, a hot knife.

"Matt, He's the blond right, wears glasses? Never talked to him before just saw him in the caf at breakfast the other day." He sat down the table from her. He didn't really talk much. That was the day she got an annoying headache and had to go to the med bay for some pills. 

"That's the one, kiddo. He's kinda got a thing for the Commander. Let's get this done and go get supper. You have any more problems with troops? " 

"Nope, the first day after the sandwich toss they stared at me in the caf. Someone called me firecracker in the hall the day after that but I can't be sure it was one of the two guys. They all look the same to me in those helmets. Maybe they got over it." 

"Well, you keep your eyes open and head down. I'm pretty sure they're still after you. It's not in there nature to let things go."

"Well shit Cam, if I didn't know any better I'd think you cared about me!" 

"Don't go getting all excited, can you finish packing up, I'll be right back." Cam leaves the room. He was gone for awhile, sick of waiting she goes looking for him. He was on one of the console in the room next door. He should be there......

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"he looks stocked that she found him.

"Bre, it's nothing just getting some updates from home. Look I just need to make sure my family's okay. No ones around so I thought..." She grabs his arm and pulls him from the room. Looking around to make sure no one saw. 

"Cam, you could get in so much trouble! Let's get out of here." She tosses him his tool bag and stomps off 

"Are you mad at me? Don't be mad. No one saw." He catches up to her 

"Look I get that you're worried about your family but if you would have been caught we both would be in trouble and I can't have you getting me in trouble. I need to make this deal work so I can get out of here." 

"What deal?" She tells him all about the arrangement with the general. How she would stay for two years and train to be an officer. Cam didn't say much, he just looked at her sadly. 

"Look it's like when I went to boarding school. I just had to do my best until they let me leave. Two year and I'm out of here." They stopped at her room and his to drop off their tool bags before going to get supper.

"Well, I hope it works out for you. I'm sorry too, I would never want to get you in trouble. I wasn't thinking. So, tomorrow is our day off. You want to hang out? " 

"Sure, that'll be fun." They have their food and making there way to the table. That Matt guy is there. He seems awkward, out of place. 

"Hi, I'm Matt, I'm a radar technician." He said after they took there seats

"Hi I'm Bre that's Cam were in maintenance." He stares at her, she finds it a hard to meet his eyes. There too intense, focused. She not too sure what he's focusing on but damn. "How was your day?" 

"Ah, good,good and yours?" Matt stammered it was almost like he didn't know how to respond. Like he never had people ask him trivial question like that before. 

"It was alright, we just finish the repair in the communication center. I've never seen anything like it. A blaster can't do damage nearly as bad. The wiring was melted together. The heat need to do that is insane." Cam nodded in agreement

"Lightsabers are very powerful. Kylo Ren constructed his when he was 15. He is the greatest saber fighter in the galaxy. What do you think of him?" Cam winked at her from across the table, yup Matt really seem to like the Commander. 

"I've never meet him Matt, I only know him by his stomp." 

"By his stomp!" 

"It's funny really, I've noticed that the higher in rank the faster and louder they walk. The General walks like that too." Cam start laughing "It's true! Shut up, Cam!"

"You'd walk like that too if you had bigger problems then repairs." Matt seemed offended. 

"Please, I'm a ninja! You'd never hear me coming" Matt seemed to be at a loss of words and stared at her dumbly 

"TR-0311," Captain Phasma was standing behind her. "I'm to escort you to see General Hux" she looks back at Cam giving him a WTF look. "That means now, leave the tray your friends can take care of it." 

"Okay," getting up to follow Phasma, "I'll see you tomorrow Cam. It was nice to meet you Matt."  
She's off to see General Shiny Boots. What does he want now?


	8. Chapter 8

Hux

"General, TR-0311 as requested." She is dwarfed standing next to the Captain. She’s still in her work cloth. She looks at him with eyes that are basically demanding to know why she was summoned. 

"Thank you, Captain" Phasma leaves and Millicent trots out of his bedroom and over to Breha, rubbing on her legs, meowing to be picked up, which she complies.

"Hi Kitty," Millicent seems to really like this girl, the only other person she reacts to this way is Ren, but Ren isn't fond of her.

"Come to my office, TR-0311, have a seat." She throws him a dirty look but moves to the chair. She adjusts Millicent in her lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be doing better if you stopped calling me that." 

"I'll consider it. “He leans back in it chair, "You have managed to stay out of trouble of two weeks. I feel like that is an accomplishment for you." 

"I know you're being sarcastic but it actual is," she is quite witty, which is a nice change. Everyone is always so serious with him. It is a bit refreshing. He picks up her file. 

"Your superior is happy with your work. Is it working out alright with your partner?” he looks up from the file.

“Yes, it’s fine. May I ask do you normally pull all new recruits in to see if they are happy with their partners? “

“No, but you are not a normal recruit. You have made that clear from the moment you set feet on my ship.” He allows himself a small smile. “Also you will start your officer training in a couple weeks. I need to make sure you were adjusting well before throwing you into your training.”

“Well aren’t you thoughtful.”

“I have my moments.” He looks back at the file. “There was one incident with a couple Stormtroopers. Have there been any other altercations?”

“There’s nothing worth mentioning. “ Millicent decides she was sick of the attention and jumps down. “I don’t think she’s feeling well. You should take her to the vet.”

“Pardon me?”

“Your cat, she isn’t feeling well. She needs to see the vet.” He looks at Millicent, she looks fine. She hasn’t been acting oddly. Why would Breha think she’s sick? 

“She seems fine to me.” 

“No, she needs to see a vet.” Okay he’ll play along. She was going to have to come along for the visit if she was so sure. Then he can also have the satisfaction of tell her I told you so, when they were done. 

“Fine, if you’re so sure.” He messages the vet to meet him at the clinic. “Pick her up and let’s go.” 

She scoops up Millicent and they leave his office. The vet is waiting for them when he arrives. 

“Good evening General, what seems to be the problem?” The man is in his fifty, slightly overweight and balding. Millicent hates him! That’s part of the reason why he made Breha carrier her. 

“Nothing that I’m aware of but TR-0311 is insisting she is sick.”

“Okay, bring her in.” As he predicted Millicent start to fuss not wanting to see the vet.

“Now, now he’s going to help you kitty. Be good.” In awe he watches Millicent become completely docile. Breha sets her on the table. 

“Well Miss, Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know. I just know she doesn’t feel well.” The vet starts looking Millicent over. He checks her breathing- normal, listen to her heart-normal. Eye –fine, throat- fine. Ears- wait a moment.

“I don’t know how you knew Miss but she does have an ear infection. Don’t worry, Sir. It is early on, we can take care of it easily.” The vet looks up at Breha and Hux’s is sure he has the some dumb expression on his face as well. How did she know? So, Millicent gets some antibiotics and they are heading back to his office.

“When can I get this collar off?” He glances at her neck 

“You have voiced your unhappiness with me calling you by you code name and your collar. I will only do one kindness for you this evening and it will be your choice with it is. I will either remove the collar or call you by your name.” She contemplates her options. They arrived back at his office. 

“I’ll keep the collar.” He takes Millicent from her arms. 

“Good, that will be all for tonight. Good night, Breha.” 

“Good Night, General. Feel better kitty.” she spins on her heels and leaves. 

What an odd night it has turned out to be. He just wanted to check on her. Make sure she was okay himself not relying on the second hand reports of others. How had she known that Millicent wasn’t feeling well? She became more of a mystery every time they meet.


	9. Chapter 9

Breha

She’s dreaming again. This time it’s different. She’s not playing the on floor anymore. She is in a garden. She is picking up stones with her mind like magic. Well, it is a dream so why not?!

“Breha!” it was the man’s voice but still not face. The stone drops with a thud. 

“Sweetie, you have to stop doing that. They will take you way. You don’t want to leave Daddy do you? You have to hide it baby. I can't lose you. Please for me?"

“Okay Daddy.”

Bang, Bang, Bang…..”Come on Bre, I know you’re in there!” She is jostled out of sleep. She rolls out of bed. She grabs her blanket and wraps it around her body and goes to answer the door. 

“What?” 

“Well, good morning to you too, Kiddo.” Cam stood at the door holding out a cup of caf. Good thing! Breha wasn't a morning person. She stands aside and lets him come in. He walks over to her tiny table and reveals some sweet, sugary rolls from the cafeteria. 

“So what did the General want last night?” Cam pulls out a chair and motions for her to have a seat. 

“To see how I’m doing. His cat was sick so we took her to the vet.” Cam looks at her oddly. “What?”

“The General seems to have taken a really interest in you. He wants to train you to be an officer. He’s calling you to his office to see how you’re doing. Why would he take you with him to take his cat to the vet?”

“I don’t know Cam. Maybe you should ask him the next time you see him. “

“I’m serious Bre, you should be careful. Not only with the General. I have a bad feeling about the radar tech Matt too." Cam was looking at her with nervous eye.

“Don’t you worry about me, I’m a big girl. So what do you want to do on our day off?” Cam was looking around her room which was almost empty. She had been to his room once and he had stuff everywhere posters, halos, cloths. The only thing she had was a broken BB-4 droid. She was told to dispose of it on her second day, but she thought it was fixable so she asked Dot if she could keep it. She works on it most nights before lights out. Cam said he’d take a look at it well she had a shower and dressed. 

“This circuit board is finished. Come on, I think I know where we can find a replacement.” They are digging through some scrap droids trying to find the proverbial needle in a haystack when Matt showed up at the door.

“What are you two doing?” She explained the broken droid and he watched as they continued their search. 

“I’m going to check in hanger 3 sometimes there are some parts lying around.” Cam giving her a look that said watch out girl! Which Breha chose to ignore and she continue on her search.Matt wasn’t very verbose so she searched in silence. She was thinking about the dream. Why was it different this time? The man said he was her dad, but he didn’t sound anything like her father. Then suddenly she gets a sharp pain shooting through her head. That wasn’t the problem though, the problem was that when it happened it took her by surprise and she lost her grip on the jagged piece of metal she was moving and it sliced her hand open. 

“Oh, crap!” The blood is running out, blood has always been a sensitive issue with Breha even as a child. Her blood, another person’s, animals it didn’t matter. Blood made her want to vomit, or pass out, or on some occasions both. Matt is at her side with a piece of cloth, he tightly wraps it around her hand. She was doing her best to advert her eye but the smell is making her stomach flip flop.

“Raise your hand above your shoulder. We need to get you to the med bay,” his arm circles around her waist directing her to the door and down the hallway. There is pressure in her chest it’s making it hard to breath. She can feel the blood running down her forearm, she sneaks a glace to see how much and that was a huge mistake. She starts to feel light headed, her ears start to ring, her vision blurred, and she stops on the spot. 

“I’m going to pass out,” she feels Matt catch her as everything goes black. It was only for a few minutes; she came to in Matt’s arm as they reached the medical unit. He set her down gently on the gurney, informing the doctors of what happened. 

“Do you often pass out at the sight of blood, Miss?” the Doctor ask

“Sometime,” He’s flashing a light in her eye.

“Interesting, does it only happen when you see your blood?”

“No all blood,” 

“I am going to remove the rag now, I suggest you look away.” With that her eyes fall on Matt’s. His face is neutral but his eyes bore into her. He has an odd expression on his face. The doctor cleans up the wound. A whole lot of blood for a small little cut. He bandages it and gives her a shot. “I just want to check your blood pressure Miss, and then you will need to eat and drink before you go.”

“Yes Doctor, can I get something for my headache too?”

“I need to get back to work. Feel better, Breha.” Matt hurries off. She messages Cam. He shows up panting, he must of ran to the clinic. 

"Are you okay? What happened? The doctor arrived with her headache medicine "Another headache?" He frowns

"Yeah I was moving some scrap and it came like that!" She snapped her fingers, "It was a bit of a surprise and it dropped the metal piece I was moving and it sliced my hand." The doctor looked at her and asked 

"Was Commander Ren around you?" 

"No, only Matt, why do you ask?"

"Well, miss what you're describing sound like someone trying to read your mind by using the force. As far as I know Commander Ren is the only force user on the ship."he shrugs " you may leave now. Take it easy on that hand for the next few days."

"I will,thank you Doctor," she and Cam leave. They are walking back to her room. 

"Cam do you think Matt is Kylo Ren?" He doesn't answer only shrugs.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo

It has been a week since the accident. Kylo has kept his distance since. Trying to find out more about her history instead. He obtained her file and recruited on of the ships specialist to research her. If there is any information out there they would find it. He was hoping to have some results today. 

"Come to me, my apprentice." Smoke spoke in his mind. Quickly he tucked the thoughts of the girl away. He didn't want his master to know of her yet. 

Hux is already standing before the Supreme Leader.

"Ah, Kylo Ren, I was just informing the General that I have some information on the scavenger and Skywalker. They have traveled to Tatooine shortly after the General's last recruiting mission. My informant said he was inquiring about a women and that he left the planet wanting. Which leave me to conclude that the troops must of picked up the women Skywalker is looking for. Have any of the new recruits stood out to you?" It had to be Breha, Kylo focused all his mind on the hatred for is uncle. Snoke would sense only that and Breha would be hidden.

"I have not felt anything master, but I haven't been looking too closely. Perhaps the General is best to answer that question. He would have more information. They are his recruits after all.

"As I was tell the Supreme Leader that none of the recruits have stood out so far, but I would start reviewing the files again and see if any have the potential to being this mystery woman." 

"Very well, go see if you find anything of value for me." Both men bow and the hologram flickers off. They leave the chamber and Kylo follows Hux to his office.

"Why are you following me Ren?" 

"I will need to see the files and those are in your office." The General orders for his assistant to pull all the files required. Once they are on the desk he dismisses the aide.

"I know you lied to Snoke, Hux." Kylo picks up a file. 

"You're one to talk, Ren. You think Phasma didn't inform me that Matt the radar technician has been in the cafeteria again. Do you think Dr. Karin did not inform me that Breha was brought to the med bay with yet another headache? I don't know how you did it but I know you're responsible for her hand as well." They both sat in silence for a moment looking through the files both hoping one of these women can be brought to Snoke in Breha's place. 

"Why are you protecting her Hux." He glances up from the file he's reading 

"I could ask you the same thing, Ren." The General contemplates Ren for a moment. "She is unique. She managed to escape my cells twice in less than a couple hours. She is intelligent and witty. I'm assuming she must be force sensitive to merit you attention."

"She is, not very strong. You are correct through, she is special, a singularity that is most intriguing. 

"She is to start training as an office in a few days." Hux picks another file. "I should probably remove her collar. Oh, I have a question, can you read Millicent's thought or emotions?" What an odd question

"I suppose so, if I truly wish too. Why do you ask?

"The last time she was in my office she insisted Millicent needed to see the vet and it turned out she was ill. I was wondering how she could have known." 

"Well fetch the beast and I will try." Hux seem to change his mind at Ren playing around in Millicent's mind. 

"I will not allow you to run ramped in my cats head. I was merely asking if you could." Ren tosses the last file into the pile. 

" There is not one women that was picked up from that wretched planet that can pass as extraordinary. How long before we have to take her to Snoke?" Ren looked at Hux. 

"I can stall for two weeks perhaps, before Snoke starts to demand answers." Kylo nods and leaves the General.

Two weeks to find out what he can. He heads to the specialist he needs that information now. 

"Lord Ren, there are a few complications. I have no birth record for Breha Orto on Tatooine or any other planet. The earliest record I found for Breha Orto is at age 5 a school registation. Which leads me to believe she was adopted. Yet there are no adoption records" The specialist is anxious that there lack of information was going to upset the Knight. They had good cause to be concerned. Ren balled his fist to try to release some of the anger building in him.

"There was only one name that I did find that may interest you,Sir. At age 7 she was send to a privet school in Coruscant. It was not a schalorship like her file said. Her tuition was paid for by General Leia Organa."


	11. Chapter 11

Breha

"Hey Kiddo, guess what?" She just joined Cam at the table for supper. Cam was all excited he didn't wait for her to guess. "I found it!"

"Finally you found your brain! Was it in the last place you left it?" Wickedness fills her eyes. 

"No, smart ass. I found the part for your BB unit. We can work on it later." This was great news. With some luck maybe it could be running tonight. She eats her meal as fast as possible so they could go back to her room and get to work.

She was soldering the circuit board when there was a bang on the door. It slide open two stormtroopers are outside.

"Well ,well firecracker. You're in some trouble now." They grab her by the arms. Cam jumps up

"Hey, let go of her. What is going on?" 

"Stand down, sir. Lord Ren has asked her to be brought in for questioning. I'm going to enjoy watching this." She looks over her shoulder at Cam's panicked face and knows hers must look the same. With that they pulled her from the room. 

They strap her into the chair. " Lord Ren is going to go into you mind. I'll be right there in that corner watching him rip your brain apart. I hope it really hurts." Fear surged through her. The trooper moved to the corner like he said. The other positioned himself at the door. Minutes, felt like hours, with nothing to do but panic. Trying to think what you possibly could have done. The door slides open Lord Ren stomps in followed by the general. Both men stand shoulder to shoulder in front of her. 

"TR-0311, we have reason to believe you are involved with the resistance." The general's eyes were like ice. She had never seen them like that. Guess I should have picked the collar cause picking the name didn't do any good. 

Before she could reply Lord Ren raises his hand and pushes into her mind. Pain shots through her body. "Please, I don't have anything to do with the resistance." She's gasping, sweat is starting to bead across her forehead.

"How do you know General Organa?" The general takes a step closer to her right side. Lord Ren starts pushing harder. She screams and takes several gasps of air. A strange energy starts building in her chest. 

"I don't .......know who ....that....is." she needs air, the energy is filling her body. It's starting to hurt even more then the pain in her head. 

"That's funny, if you don't know her, why would she pay for your tuition at a top school?" 

"No, .....I ........had .......scholarship." The pressured of the energy was so bad. It felt like her body was full but it kept building. She was going to explode! She can't breathe. 

"Ren, ease up, she's hardly able to breath." Ren drops his hand but it's too late. 

The energy was too much, she hardly notices that he had left her head. She gasped one last time and it was like an explosion. The energy released in all directions throwing all the people surrounding her into the walls behind them. The glass door window shattered. The chair restraints snapped off and she fell to the floor in a heap. Gasping for air, every bone, muscle, and nerve end was on fire. It was too much. She was happy to let the darkness claim her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux

What the hell happened? He's on the ground the wind knocked out of him. Looking around everyone is down. Ren is first to slowly get to his feet, pulling his helmet off. Both men taking in the damage. In the center Breha looks like a crumpled doll. 

Ren kneels beside her placing two fingers to her neck. A look of panic flashes in his eyes. He gently scoops her up and heads out the door. 

Hux gets the cleanup organized and heads for the med bay. Ignoring the pain radiating through his own body. What the hell happened? He accesses the video footage. He sees all of them being thrown back into the walls. Did Breha do that? Then she crumpled to the ground clearly she is in pain.

"Is Lord Ren here?" 

A nurse gestures down the hall. "Yes, Sir. He is with the prisoner."

"Is she awake? She is not a prisoner. She was merely being questioned." He would not tolerate medical staff treat her as a prisoner. 

"Sorry Sir, we just assumed she was a prisoner." Dr. Karin meets Hux in the hallway her expression grave. Hux feels a knot in his stomach. 

"She sustained internal injuries and is being keep in a coma well she heals. Sir, I have never see injures like this. I'm not sure how she survived them. It is as if she was beaten from the inside out."

"Take me too her." The doctor leads him down the hall. Ren is seated by the bed. Hux struggles to contain his shock when he enters. She is covered in bruises. 

"She suffered a lot of internal bleeding. The pain must have been excruciating." Ren hunches over his head in his hand staring at the floor. "I'll leave you alone." With that the doctor backs out the room. 

"Ren,you swore to me that she wouldn't be hurt. You promised that if I allowed this you would be gentle." Hux looks at him raising his eyebrows. 

"I had no idea this would happen. Someone has created a block to her force connection."

"So she can't use the force?"

"That would have been the goal. The little amount of force I sensed in her was what managed to seep through the block. It's like the force is pooling at a barrier. When I forced my way into her mind her body natural defended itself. As a result the force rushed the barrier, what we saw was the force that managed to get through. 

"Is the block still in place?" 

"I believe only the person who placed it can remove it completely. I may have weakened it allowing more of a connection but I can't be sure until she wakes."

Hux took a seat in the other chair. He never should have allowed this to happen. They both knew she wasn't a spy. Ren found out she had a minuscule connection the General Organa. He has reason to believe the Supreme Leader lied to him 15 years ago. He needs to know before he see Snoke if she is who he believes she may be. 

"Did you at least confirm your suspicions? Is she the person you thought?

"I still can't be 100% sure. Her memories have been removed from before Tatooine, I have order a DNA test." 

"If a blood test could answer this question why didn't you just do that in the first place? Would that not have been the easier?" Ren looks at Hux for a moment. 

"I didn't want to wait for the results. I didn't anticipate the block nor the reaction she would have to me entering her mine. I should have my answer in two days." Typical Ren, he couldn't wait a couple days to get his answer. He had to drag her to interrogation and force his way into her mind. Hux glared at him. 

"What?Hux,What! You want me to say it don't you. I messed up! Well, I did and she is paying the price." Ren drops his head back into his hands and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Who do you think she is?" Ren doesn't respond. 

"Fine, keep your secrets, Do we know how long she will need to be kept in a coma?" 

"Once the major organs recover they will start weaning her from the medication." Hux turns his gaze back to the unconscious girl, he skin black and blue. She still has on that damn collar. He moves swiftly to remove it. 

"How will she trust us now?" He sits back in the chair by her bed. 

"We'll have to earn it back I suppose.


	13. Chapter 13

Breha

This is nice. Where is she? Nope, not opening my eye, that will ruin it. She wasn’t even sure how she got to this super relaxing place but trying to remember sounds like way too much work right now. She feels like she’s floating on a cloud. Someone is running their fingers through her hair. It was surprisingly comforting. Yup she could lay here like this forever. 

“Open your eyes, child.” Her heart jumps, who said that? Slowly she peeks to see the source of the voice. It’s a man he smiles down at her. It is a warm smile, loving even.

“Who are you?” 

“Don't be afraid. I’m Anakin Skywalker.” She starts to look around, they actually were floating. What is going on? 

“This is a dream.” It had to be a dream. 

“In a sense, yes it is a dream. You were in a great amount of pain. I did what I could to help.” The memory came rushing back. The interrogation, her body on fire, the pain in her chest, she couldn’t breathe. 

“It is okay child; nothing can harm you in this place. My grandson has so much to learn about the force. He could have killed you. Your body did suffer some damage. I did protect your mind from being harmed. That will be our secret though. Obi Wan would be upset if he found out I intervened, he’s always such a stickler for the rules.” 

“What happened?”

“It is complicated little Breha. I will tell you what I can but some information you will have to wait to receive at the correct time.”

“That maybe the stupidest thing I have ever heard!” The Skywalker guy just smile. “Well, what can you tell me?”

“The reason this happened is because you have a block on your connection with the force.”

“So, you’re saying I would be able to use the force if I didn’t have this block?”

“You already use the force. The block was done well but you are very strong. You sometimes managed to pull small amounts through.”

“Who put the block there?” "My son Luke Skywalker." “Why would he do that?”

“You were in danger. They wanted to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what?” he shakes his head. That's not frustrating 

“You should be glad it’s me and not Yoda. He would leave you with a riddle that only makes sense at the end.” 

“I hate riddles!” This made him laugh loudly. 

“I do too child, I do too.”

“What happened this time? Why did I get hurt?

“You were being attacked and your body reacted defensively. You pulled the focus instinctively but it was too much, too fast. It flooded over the barrier like too much water in a glass. Your body couldn’t contain it.”

“Oh, was anyone else hurt?” you reach forward and stroked her check.

“No, child they are all fine.” Good, it would have upset her had someone been hurt. 

“Kylo Ren is your grandson?”

No, Ben Solo is my grandson. Kylo Ren is who my grandson thinks he needs to be.” Ben Solo…..Ben I like that name. Her eyes shot down to her hands, she started feeling a tingling in her fingers and toes. 

“What’s happening?” 

“The drugs are wearing off. They are taking you out of the coma now.” No, I don’t want to go back, it’s nice here besides the annoying half answers to her questions.

“I’m sorry you can’t stay, child. The Skywalkers need you. Ben needs you. Close your eyes and soon you will be back where you belong.” He runs his fingers through her hair again. “Everything will be alright little Breha.” She could feel herself slipping away from the peacefully place. Wait did he just kiss her forehead? SWEET LORD! She was back in her body and everything hurt. 

“She's waking up.” I know that voice it’s the doctor. “Breha can you hear me?” Slowly she opens her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo

He crumples the test results in is hand. Rage burns in his veins. The nurse that delivered it backs away slowly. 

She's alive, alive and in a coma. Lying in the room behind him. A coma that he put her in. His little Bee. He walks back in the room, he need to look at her face, he never image what she would look like grown up. He reaches and takes her hand. 

"So, can I now know who she is?" Ren's head snaps up. He forgot Hux was sitting there. In fact Hux always seems to be there. What is he playing at? What are his intentions? 

"Why are you always here?" Ren's voice is dangerous. Hux sense the danger immediately 

"Easy Ren, I'm here because I care about Breha's wellbeing like you." Later he will deal with him later. Now he needs to speak to Snoke. He deserved an answer. 

 

"What is troubling you my apprentice?" Kylo stomach burned with rage. How could he lie to him! 

"You lied to me Master! For 15 years! You lied! 

Snoke's looks into Kylo's mind.

"Oh I see, you have found Breha. Where is she?"

"She is here on the Finalizer. She was the mystery women for Tatooine that Skywalker was looking for.

"I would like to meet her. Go bring her too me." He would never let him see Breha. 

"Impossible, I interrogated her and there were complications. She is in a coma." 

"I suppose you blame me for your errors boy. I never told you to interrogate the girl. I told you to find her and see if she was valuable. Well, now we know she is very valuable." 

"Why, why did you lie to me." 

"I sent Yeren Ren to retriever her but he was killed. Let that be a lesson to you apprentice, never underestimate a mother defending her child. Then they hide her way." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed 

"I needed you to focus on you training. Not running across the galaxy looking for your sister. " Ren screams in rage. 

"Is there anything else my apprentice? Go be with your sister. I hope she recovers. When she regains her strength I'd like to meet her." The hologram flickers off. Ren storms out of the chamber, destroys some valuable communication equipment, than heads back to the med bay. 

He takes off his helmet and throws it in the corner. Sits and takes Breha's hand without looking at Hux.

"Her name is Breha Solo, she's my baby sister."


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo

Hux sat dumbfounded for a good hour. He was projecting all his thoughts. Over the last few day he imaged many different out comes as to who the mystery girl from Tatooine truly was; but never this!

(They don’t look like siblings.) Hux thinks

True they didn’t. 

(Does Ren have more brothers and sisters running around out there? There must be 10 years between them.)

“No, she is my only sibling, Hux. Yes I was 10 years old when she was born but turned 11 a few months later and no we don’t looked similar. In fact looking at her now, I think she resembles our grandmother, Padme. Now, please stop projecting you annoy questions and observations. “

“This is just so unexpected, Ren.”

“You don’t have to tell me it’s unexpected. I believed she was dead.” 

“Why would the Supreme Leader hide the fact that she was alive from you?”

“By the time they realized Yeren Ren failed his mission. Skywalker and Organa had hidden her away. The Supreme Leader knew I would search for her, but he needed my focus to be on training.” I suppose it logical, cruel but logical. 

“Do you think it’s odd that they hid her with a family on Tatooine? Why place a block? Why not hide her with Skywalker and train her?”

“I have many questions too, Hux.” He sits back in his chair, so many questions. Who were the Orto’s? Why was she left with them? The one thing he did know was why the block was there. They knew she would never shield herself from him. She’s never hid from her Benny. She was the one person in the whole galaxy that loved him completely. With the block she would have been of little use to Skywalker. He is surprise Solo would let her go. Han Solo was a selfish, coward but he loved his daughter more than anything. 

No, shaking the thoughts from his head. He can’t start thinking about the past. None of that mattered now. Breha was here and he would figure out a way to remove the block. She will train with him and they will restore their grandfather’s legacy together.

He would have to go to the archives to see if there was any information on force blocks and removing them. He could always go see his master but he’s still a bit too upset with him at the moment. 

(She really is quite beautiful.) That snapped Kylo out of his thoughts and he glares over at Hux.

“You best be mindful of your opinions pertaining to my sister, Hux.” 

“I’m allowed to have my opinions Ren. When she wakes I think we should start her officer’s training.”

“She will not be an officer she will be trained as a Knight of Ren of course.”

“If she can’t access the force, she can't train as a knight. Besides you don’t know what this block will do if she’s physically attacked. Look what it did with a mental attack. I am thinking a nice safe desk job. Possibly some weapons training but no hand to hand. I am in need of a new assistant.”

“I will figure out a way to remove the block.”

“Well until them, I think it best she be left in my care.” Hux’s halo starts beeping. “I’m need on the bridge. You will let me know if my assistant's condition changes?” Ren clutches the arms of his chair so hard they may snap. Hux smirks at him, “Oh, never mind I’ll ask the nurse to keep me informed.” 

That man better watch his step. Breha is too good for him, she too good from all of them. She is the granddaughter of Darth Vader and she will be magnificent once the block is removed and she is trained.

"I'll fix what they've done to you, Bee. Then I'll teach you everything. I will make you unstoppable."


	16. Chapter 16

Breha

Dr. Karin is standing over her. Her body feels heavy.

“Breha, Can you hear me?” She’s having trouble keeping her eyes open.

“Y..yes” her voice is hoarse and bearing a whisper. The doctor starts flash a light in her eyes. “Where’s that Skywalker guy?” She whispers before her heavy eyes win the battle and close.

“What did she say?” Her stomach turns when she hears Kylo Ren's voice. 

“Commander, she is just waking up. She is probably not going to make a lot of sense at first. She is doing remarkable well all things considered. She will wake up again soon.”

 

The next time she opens her eye there is no Dr. Karin. A dark hair guy that looks suspiciously like Matt the radar tech is sleeping in chair on the right side of the bed and the General is tapping away on his halo on the left side. Her body is achy, and stiff. She's trying to remember what happened. Oh God! She remembers, anger is the first emotion that fills her. How could they do that to her! The general must of felt her hate filled eyes on him.

“Well, look who’s finally awake.” No she's not goes to talk to him, either of them. “Oh, I see you’re upset. No, you don’t have to tell me. I can see by your lovely eyes. They are shooting daggers.”

“Who are you talking too?” Ren says yawning then he realizes she’s awake too. “Breha.” 

She feels her heartrate rising as she looks back and forth between the two men that tortured her. What now? Are they going to do it again? She can’t, she just can’t go through that again. She is starting to hyperventilate.

Dr. Karin rushes in. “Breha, look at me," she can’t she has to keep her eyes on them. "No Breha, I need you to look at me." Sorry no way Doc!

"General, Commander I will need you both to leave the room.” They comply with the doctor’s request. 

"Now, take a deep breath, Breha. Good and now another.” Tears are running down her cheeks. The doctor is checking her pulse.” Good keep taking deep breaths; we need to slow that heartrate down okay. Don’t worry no one is going to hurt you. You are completely safe.”

“I don’t feel completely safe” This made the doctor smile. Slowly her heartrate drop down again. "How long have I been here?”

“Two weeks, we had to keep you in a coma well you healed. You had a lot of internal injuries.” She starts remember her strange dream. The Ana-whatsy guy said she was hurt. 

"I know you’re probably confused. What do you remember?” Your eyes land on the door, fear filling you again. They are both out there. “Okay don’t panic. I will not let them back in the room until you are ready. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Pain, my body felt like it was going to explode and I couldn't breathe. Doctor, do you know why?"

"Well, to be honest Breha, I have never seen anything like that in 20 years of practicing medicine. 

"No, no, why they did that to me?" The doctor sat on the edge of bed. She explained that there was some evidence that suggested she was possibly a spy. 

"You are no longer a suspect. They won't interrogate you again. The General and Commander have no intention to hurt you. I'm sure they would like to speak to you. Will you allow them in?" 

"Can I have some time? I just want to process this and I'm tired,"The doctor nods. 

"I'll let them know. We'll see how you feel tomorrow. Is there someone else you may want to see?"

"Cam , he's my work partner. He was with me when they took me away. I'm sure he's worried."

"Dark hair, comes off as a bit of a player?"

"That's the one?" Giggling and letting out a yawn. 

"He checks in with the nurse's everyday to see how you're doing. Next time he stops I'll have him brought in. Now rest! You are awake but by no means done healing." 

"Thank you Doctor." She closes her eyes.

The next time she opens them is when Cam comes in. 

"Oh, kiddo look at you." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You should hear the stories going around about what happened." That's when she start crying, really crying. Cam being a good friend, her only friend in this place, wraps her in his arms and just lets her get it all out. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hux

He went back every day for a week before Breha allowed him in. He actually experiences a rush of excitement when the Doctor told him he could enter. She was looking better; she seems to have more color in her cheeks. He was completely prepared to see her angry glare when he enters and she didn’t disappoint. He takes a seat.

“How are you feeling?” She turns her head slightly as though pondering the question. When she didn't reply he continued on. "Well, you're looking better and Doctor Karin says you’re coming along nicely." Still no response  
"I'm hoping to start your training soon. We are about a week behind now." How was he going to get her to agree to be his assistant?

"If you are implying that’s my fault." Final she speaks, he raises his hand and she falls silent. 

"Of course I'm not implying that, I'm stating it’s your fault." The look of shock and outrage is priceless. "All you had to do was answered the questions."

"He was in my head before I even had a chance to answer." Anger was filling her face now. He would have to stop pushing her before the doctor makes him leave. Too bad he's enjoying watching her emotions play across her face. 

"Well, that's Ren, he’s always a bit over zealous."

"Overzealous! He’s always a bit over zealous!" She just mimicked his accent perfectly. It caught him off guard and made in laugh. “See, that’s how stupid you sound! I think that the violation of my brain should nullify our previous deal. I want to renegotiate." Oh now he see why she had allowed him entry. 

"Agreed, I have already removed your collar as a sign of good faith. Now let’s discuss your training." She puts up her hands. 

"Thank you for taking off the collar but after everything I will never feel save here. I believe I should be allowed to return to Tatooine as soon as the doctor deems me fit to travel." Oh Really! She reaches too far. 

"Well I don't think that will happen. Perhaps you should consider training solely as an office. You would have a nicer room."

"I like my room fine. My concern is safety. In my short time here I have been accosted by stormtroopers, shot in the leg, and interrogated." 

"You were shot because you kept escaping. The stormtroopers were disciplined and well the interrogation went very wrong, which was neither mine nor Lord Ren’s intentions.

"Intentional or not we now have a problem, I can't trust you and if you don't let me return home I'm going to start try to escape again. I might just take Commander Ren's ship too. I bet that thing can move." Oh my! He would love to see that. 

"Well, if you start that, I will have to reduce myself to using dirty unethical means. If you try to escape your friend Cam will pay the price I'm afraid." Her face drops 

"You wouldn't?!" Oh he would, he hates the fact that she allowed the stupid mechanic to visit her all last week well he was denied. 

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he smirks at her

"So what do you propose?" narrowing her eyes. 

"I would like you to focus on training as my assistance. You would have rooms similar to mine. Nicer cloths." At that she snorts out a laugh.

"Fancy rooms and cloths aren't going to work on me. Know you audience, General." That broke his resolved and he had to laugh. 

"Fine I will train to be your assistant, move to new room and we will discussion the cloths later because I'm too tired for the fight right now. I only have one condition."

"What would that be?" Only one stipulation, it didn’t matter what it was he would see it done. 

"You have to keep him away from me." That fear filled her eyes again. He understands he is the lesser of two evils to her. How was he going to keep Ren away from her? She doesn’t even know they were related yet. Fine if that’s what it takes. 

"That is a difficult task; I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you and Ren apart. Even though this is a large ship I can't guarantee you will never see each other, he will be present at meets which as my assistant you must attend as well. I do promise you that I will never allow him to harm you again.” 

"Then we have a deal. You stay away from Cam. He’s my only friend. If something happens to him I’m out of here.”

“Agreed.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo

"She let you in." Jealousy flowed through him. "And she agreed to be your assistance so easily." 

"There were negotiations. I did threaten to kill that mechanic friend of hers. Oh and I also promised to do everything in my power to keep you away from her."

"YOU AGREE TO WHAT?" How dare he! He has no right to make these decisions. Ren can't even look at him. He needs to get away from him before he force chocked the life out of Hux. 

Finding an empty room he laid waste to it. Once he felt the rage subside he exit to find Hux waiting outside the door.

"Feeling better?" Not ever a little bit. "I played the only cards available Ren. She is afraid of you. She wishes to leave. My options are few. What should I do? Imprison her, when she has already shown she is remarkable skills at escaping our cells. It would only be a matter of time before she was killed in an escape attempt or succeeds and slips through our fingers. She agreed to remain here and be my assistant with the one stipulation that you be keep away from her. It was the best solution."

"You think you can keep her way from me." Laughable, Hux could stop him. "She is my family, Hux"

"A fact that she is unaware of. Do you think it will make her feel better knowing it is her brother that placed her in the med bay? Besides you said yourself she has no memory of you."

"Are you implying we do not tell her?" 

"Yes I believe she will be happiest in her ignorance. At least until you find a way to remove this block. My only wish is keep her safe and happy." Always logical, Forces he hated him. He doesn't like Hux around Breha. He clearly is attracted to her. 

"Why don't we just let her resume her position as a mechanic? She seem happy doing that." 

"Come on Ren you really want your sister working on tie fighter, living in small quarters, when we can offer her something far more comfortable. Should she not be treated like the lady she is? She doesn't belong down there. She belongs up here with us. I'm sure she will warm up to you in time. Until then it falls to me to keep her occupied. It is a heavy burden but I am willing to bear it." Heavy burden! Right Hux is practically giddy at the idea of having her closer. 

"I think I prefer her working on tie fighters then being with you. I sense you intentions Hux." He growls. Hux smirks at Ren. 

"I have no intentions other than having her as my assistant, Ren." Liar! "When are you going to depart for the archives? I can keep you posted on her wellbeing well you're away."

"I will leave in a few days." He had to do this as soon as possible. The sooner he found a solution to this problem, the sooner he could tell her the truth about who she is. The sooner she could start training and the sooner he can get her away from Hux." 

The night before he departed he snuck in her room well she slept. 

"Breha, I know you don't want to see me." He whispers she stirs but doesn't wake. "I am leaving in the morning to find a way to undo what they've done to you. I want you to rest and get better. Please watch out for the General. He has a plan for you. Once I'm back I will take care of him but right now I need him to keep you safe well I'm away." He takes a deep breath. " I wish you weren't afraid me. I'm never going to hurt you Bee. You may be the only person I care about in the galaxy." 

He sits quietly with her for a while. Before going and getting ready to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Breha

“Breha, wake up.” It’s another dream. This one seems different clearer maybe. The face is not so blurry if she really focused on it she could almost see it.

“Breha, you have to hide, get under your bed, now.” She obeys her mother and crawls under her bed. Her bedroom door bangs open. Breha watches big heavy boots walk into her room. They stop in front of her eyes. Her mother had moved against the wall next to her closet. 

“Where is the child?” A deep voice says. Breha tries to peek out from under the bed. She wants to see his face. 

“You can go back to Snoke and tell him he will never have my daughter or my son.” The man laughed a hard deep laugh

“You have already lost your son. He is destroying all that his uncle has built as we speak.”

“No, Ben wouldn’t.” The man interrupts her.

“Oh, but is his. His one demand was the girl. So where is she? Snoke wish to keep his new apprentice happy.” At the mention of Ben’s name you were excited. You wanted to see Ben, it had been forever. You must have made a noise because the man’s eyes lock on yours.

”Hello little one. Would you like to see your brother? “He reaches down and grabs your arms and starts to pull you out from under the bed. There is a bang and bleed goes everywhere. It’s all over you. You look up, your mother is lowering a gun. 

“Breha, it’s okay. Look at me you’re okay. That bad man should never have touched my baby.” 

 

Breha jumps awake. Well that was a hell of a dream. 

“Bad dream?” The General was tapping away on his data pad. He looked at you like he was genuinely interested.

“You know it really creeps me out that you sit here when I sleep.” So creepy, it’s right up there with a stranger smelling your hair when you’re in a crowded place. Cam does that on propose to freak people out. He’s a special guy. The General just looks at her, waiting for the answer to his question. 

“You can stare at me all day, I’m not telling you about my dreams.” She looks around the room but can feel him staring at her. She looks back at him “Stop it!”

“You said I could stare at you all day," he says with a smirk on his face."Fine, we have business to discuss anyways. Dr. Karin said you will be released in the next day or two. Your new quarters are ready; we do need to talk about what you will wear. A stand officer uniform would be my suggestion.” That made you laugh.

“Suggest away but I don’t think so.” 

“Everyone else will be in uniform; it would be best for fitting in.” 

“Fitting in has never been a concern. Why is it important that I fit in? By my count in 22 months and 16 days I’ll be out of here. So I’ll wear the boring grey t-shirt and black pants all the other civilians wear. Besides I think it’s very important for us both to remember I’m not one of your soldiers.” Hux has a sour look on his face. This makes her feel like she has won one of the small battles that have been playing out between them since she arrived on this stupid boat.

“Fine!” Oh he looks so grumpy. She should have guessed he was a poor loser. “I also want to info you that Kylo Ren has departed the ship. I don’t know when he will be returning. So he will not be near you. Those were the terms if I recall.” This did make her feel a little better. 

"Good. So when do I get to see my new rooms?”

“If you feel up to a walk I could take you there now.” 

“Hell Yes! She had been stuck in this room for weeks.” Cam took her for small walks in the hallway just outside the med bay but Dr. Karin made it very clear she couldn’t wander too far. Hux was looking at her oddly. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I have never seen you smile before.” Alright, was smiling really such a foreign concept here?

“I will go talk with the doctor and you can prepare to for the walk.”

For the first time ever he slowed his speedy walking pace for her. They walked is silence for the most part. The med bay was keep at a nice warm temperature but out in the halls it was cool. She didn’t have her big coveralls to protect her now. She was just in a t-shirt and thin pants. Space sucks!

Her new rooms were near to the general’s. “So that you can be at my beck and call.” That deserved a dirty look.

“Yeah, we’ll see how that goes.” She’s never been at anyone’s beck and call before. That didn’t sound like a good place to be.

“We have better security door here.” This made her smile.

“Well they can’t be any worse than the ones I’ve worked on. I bet I could get through it within an hour.”

“I would prefer if you didn’t test them. They work off hand scans and access codes. Place your palm here. Now enter any code you wish. This will allow you and only you to enter.” Access code number?? Well just for fun she decided to use there stupid code TR-0311. The door slid open.

The rooms were similar to the general, but smaller. There was a sitting room with a small kitchenette, a bedroom and a freshener. Definitely a step up. The colors were grey, beige and black themed. Not really her thing. 

“So, do they meet your requirements?” Hux stands in the doorway watching her inspecting the rooms. 

“I was just wondering what the rules were on painting?”

“What do you mean?” 

Well if I wanted to paint the walls a color other than grey, black or beige would that is allowed?”

“They are your rooms; what color do you wish them painted I will have it taken care of.”

“I wish to do it myself.” 

“I will have a maintenance droid sent once you are settled; it will get you any supplies you require. So, other than the color are you satisfied with the rooms?

“Sure, can we go see Millicent?”

“If that is want you wish to do.” 

Breha played with Millicent for a bit then she had to return to the med bay for more medication. She would speak to the doctor tonight about leaving. She really wanted to get out of there and start painting those walls and to work on her droid. That night when she went to sleep she did the count like she did every night 22 month and 15 days to go.


	20. Chapter 20

Breha

She had been out of the med bay for about a week. She refused to let Hux in her quarters until she was done painting. 

"No, not until I'm done." She stands in front to the door blocking the entry. She was afraid if he saw what she was doing he would make her stop and paint everything back to boring grey.

"You let your mechanic friend in! I just want to make sure you're resting enough.The Doctor said you need to take it easy. "

"He's helping me with my BB unit, if I stick to my schedule I'll be done tomorrow. Then you can come in, unless you want to paint but I guaranty you will get paint on you." She was covered with paint. Different colors all over her cloths in her hair, on her face, but that's all part of the process. 

"I think I can do without the paint. Captain Phasma joins me every Friday for dinner. Would you like to join us?" 

" Okay" 

"Excellent, 7 o'clock don't be late. Oh and if you can manage remove some of the paint." He turns on his heel and marches off. 

She walks back in her rooms. It's almost done and she's in love with it. Cam was sitting crossed leg fiddling with the BB unit.

"So what did the General want?" He glances up 

"He invited me to dinner with him and Phasma tonight and to see my walls." 

"Are they a thing? If you can find out I could make some credits in the bets." 

"You want me to help you cheat at bets. Beside why does anyone care if they are a thing? Really it isn't anyone business." 

"You're right it's no one's business. I'm putting my bet on C deck ladies. If I had the money that's the way I'd go.' 

"Really, don't you think it's a little gross?" 

"Gross! No way, it convenient , there's no drama. It's too bad it's so frickin' expensive. Oh, I see your one of those people who only sleeps with someone they're in love with." Breha felt herself blushing. Cam must of notice because he started looking at me very intently. "No! Breha are you a virgin?" She can feel her face redden further.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I went to an all girls school. Then I was running my dad's garage. Which were 12 to 14 hour days to keep up the maintenance on the racers. I was the best by the way. Everyone wanted me to work on their pods."

"Come on someone must of made a move. A pretty girl like you." She shrugged her shoulders and started painting again. 

She had created themes. The kitchen and living area looked like Tatooine dunes at sunrise. The bedroom was a forest. The bathroom she felt shapes, geometric and colorful. She fit all the colors missing on this ship in her rooms. 

"So an all girls school, how was that?"

"I had a top education, I learnt to paint there, but I was there on scholarship and the rich girls never let me forget it. It was lonely really. That's why they questioned me the general and Kylo Ren. They said a General from the resistance paid for my school. Which is just ridiculous. 

"General Leia Organa?" Cam stopped working a looked up at her.

"Yeah that's the one. Jeez check your facts guys. Why would a stranger I've never meet pay for my education." Cam watches her paint a bit more the starts back on the BB unit. 

"Breha, come here I think it's ready." Cam called she jumped off the chair and knelt beside Cam. 

"Okay moment of truth. Push that button Princess." She locks eyes with Cam and gives him a nervous excited smile. She pushes the button and the BB unit comes to life. 

"Hi, I'm Breha this is Cam"

(I'm BB-4, which one is my Master) beeped the little droid.

"That's her little man." Cam answered

(Man, I am female sir) it deepens at him sounding slightly offended. 

"Sorry like lady. I meant no offence." 

"Cam helped me do a lot of work to get you up and running. He is my very good friend and is your friend too." 

"Breha, she's going to need to do a full charge and you should connect her to the system so she can get to know the ship. This is really just a meet and greet, besides you have a dinner to get to. Now go get that paint off your face and put on something nice." 

"I have grey t shirts and black pants." 

"Nice! Well in a month we have a scheduled stop and I'm taking you shopping. I've already booked us a hotel room." She looks at Cam and raises her eyebrow." There are two beds! Friends can share a room can't they? We can go shopping and maybe out dancing or to the movies. It's going to be fun. I have been waiting forever."

"It does sound fun, I hope they let me go." 

"Just be a good girl for goodness sake. It's not that hard Princess. Now get your butt in the shower and get cleaned up. I'll come by tomorrow. Check on you and BB-4." Cam kissed her forehead. He started doing that we he visited her in the med bay. At first she was a bit uncomfortable but now it seem perfectly normal. 

After he left she get ready for dinner and she realized she hadn't see Phasma since she first arrived here and even though she has seen the general many times somehow this felt more intimate. She hadn't thought about it when she accepted the invitation but did the general think they were friends? Were they friends? She never really considered it before. He was the guy that was keeping her on the ship. Now she was nervous


	21. Chapter 21

Hux

“So, are you going to tell me who she is?” Phasma was helping set the table for dinner. He was preparing the salad. “There are some rumors going around.” She joins him at the counter and starts slicing bread. Clearly Phasma has discovered Breha’s file was now classified or she would have just done the researched on her own. The rumors must be good to have sparked the interest of his captain.

“Tell me what you’ve heard.” Phasma knows all the gossip her troops spread. She will encourage some, shut down others. She has control on all the collective chatter passed around the ship.

“Well, let’s see, most believe Ren lost control in the interrogation causing the damage. “ Phasma saw the security footage she knew that wasn’t true.

“Excellent, let’s keep that one going.” He checks the time. She should be here in ten minutes. “What else?”

“Well there is one that she is a daughter of a high ranking resistance leader and you holding her hostage.” Half true…..she was a daughter of a high ranking resistance leader. “There is another that she is your new lover.”

“If she were my lover, she would be staying in here not down the hall.” Phasma is eyeing him like a hawk. She gives him a knowing smile and he can only shake his head.

“So she’s available then?”

"You are more than welcome to try." She coughs out a hard laugh.

“Perhaps, she is easy on the eyes.” Phasma is digging at him trying to get a reaction. “Look at you; you are taken with this one. I notice right away on the first day when I retrieved her from this very room.” Hux doesn’t respond he just continues working on dinner. 

"Fine, don’t answer. I know it’s true. Oh, another rumor is she’s Kylo Ren’s sister. Some nurse told a group of troops that a DNA test was done.” Phasma’s eye bore into him. “Of course I told them that was ridiculous.”

“Good, which nurse was it?” He would have to have a talk with Dr.Karin about her staff.

“No! She truly is Kylo Ren’s sister!”

“A fact that she herself is unaware. That’s why we need to put a stop to that rumor. Ren thought she died as child but his family wiped her memory and hid her way. It was pure luck that brought her too us.”

“Is she like Ren? Can she use the force?”

“Well apparently there is some sort of block and it’s overly complicated like all things involving Ren. That is where he has gone, he needs to find a way to remove it.” Phasma sat back shaking her head in disbelief.

7:00 Dinner is ready. ”She’s late.” He checks the hall way surveillance to see if she is on her way. The little devil is standing outside the door waiting. Why hasn’t she rung the buzzer? She smiles and then pushes the buzz at 7:01.

“You’re late!” Hux scolds as the door slides open

“Am I? Well look at that one minute late.” He stands aside so she can enter the room. Millicent bolts out of his room to see her. Breha scoops her up.

“How long were you standing outside the door?” His cat sure has a fondness for her.

“A couple minutes,” an impish smile on her face. She turns her attention to Phasma now. “Hi, wow I really didn’t know what to expect was under the helmet but this isn’t it. You’re far prettier then I imagined.”

“Thank you, Miss Breha. You have paint in your hair.” Phasma points it a green streak in her hair.

“I’m sure I do, but I manage to get most of it.” Uncaring of her appearance seem to be a constant with Breha.

“Go sit, dinner is ready. Millicent isn’t allowed at the table.” He moves back to the kitchen.

“I agree that was very rude.” She whispered to the cat.

“Pardon me,”

“Millicent said you are being rude. That table is as much hers as it is yours.” Hux looks at her dumbfounded

“I’m kidding but she does think I’m here to play with her. Later I promise.” She whispers to the cat well setting her down on the floor.

The dinner was nice, Phasma keep Breha talking most of the meal. Hux could tell Phasma was enjoying having a female to converse with. About half way through the meal Hux sense Breha was starting to tire. Her recovery was a slow progress. Perhaps letting her have a glass of wine was a mistake he hadn't thought of the effect it would have on her with the medication she's taking.  
When she tried to stand to help with the dishes he noticed she wobbled. He insisted she take a seat on the couch and by the time he and Phasma finished cleaned up after dinner she was asleep with Millicent purring contently on her lap.

Phasma offered to carrier her back to her rooms. Hux over rode the access code to her quarters and on entering was in a state of shock. The colours were overwhelming at first, but once one had a chance to adjust it was actually beautiful in its way. Not a style he would choose for himself. Though unique much like the sleeping girl Pharma was placing in bed. 

He notices the BB unit charging. She got it running. His comm sound it's Ren he checks in daily for updates on her. "Good evening Ren, any luck in your search?"

"Nothing of value yet. How is Breha?"

"She dinned with Phasma and I this evening. She has been busy look at the state of her rooms." He scans the walls. "She also has the BB unit charging." 

"Is she happy Hux? I don't care if she paint your entire ship pink if it keeps her content." 

"She is fine, Ren. She and Phasma are becoming fast friends." Phasma exits the bedroom closing the door. 

"Is that Lord Ren? Tell him he's sister is lovely, and look at this isn't she talented." She admired the walls. "It's so rare to meet a singularity, refreshing even." 

"Refreshing indeed, Captain." Ren replies. "Can I count on you to care for her Phasma? I fear the general isn't up to the task."

"Have no fear Ren, your precious Breha is in the best hands. Mine! Have a good night Ren." Hux cuts the comm. with a smirk


	22. Chapter 22

Breha

Breha woke the next morning. How did I get in here? Someone put her in bed they removed her shoes, socks and pants. If it was the General, she would make him pay for this envision of privacy. She gets a caf and goes to see her BB unit

"Good morning BB-4" Breha takes a seat on the floor well the unit wakes. 

(Good morning Master) she beeps 

"You may call me Bre if you wish. Is there a name you wish for me to call you?" 

(You may call me whatever you wish, Miss Bre) 

"I wish to call you by a name of your choosing. Is there a name you like?"

(I did like it yesterday when Mister Cam call me Little Lady)

"Little Lady, I like it. So my Little Lady, what should we do today? I have to find out who put me to bed last night. I have some painting left to finish. Maybe we can visit Cam, oh shoot, I have to go see Dr. Karin today too. I almost forgot, I better start getting ready."

(The female call Captain Pharma put you in your bed. I observed them last night.)

"Good, thank you Little Lady, I was nervous it was the General. Okay so I'm going to have a shower and then we will start the day 22 months and 5 days, let's do this." 

She was getting dressed when a voice whisper in her ear

"Come to me."

What was that? She looks around the room but decide she was just hearing things

She and Little Lady heads for her checkup with the doctor. 

Everything was going okay the doctor seemed pleased. After her check up she decides to visit Cam.

"Come to me"

Okay who is doing that? Someone is messing with her head. She suddenly chances directions? She's not even sure where she's going. Her feet seem to be moving on their own. She stops I front of two large doors. 

"Enter" the voice says and the door slide open.

She hesitates, the darkness of the room is frightening, it feels like it would consume you. She steps inside Little Lady beeps her protest. She turns to encourage her but the doors slide shut and wouldn't reopen. Walking further in the room, it's the largest room by far she has seen on the ship. The ceiling domes in at its center so high and dark she can't see the top. There is a large throne in the center. Fear fills her stomach with every step she takes towards it. She stops in the middle were the most light is available. A hologram lights up showing a very old disfigure man sitting in the throne. They only stare at each other at first.

"Welcome Breha, I am Supreme Leader Snoke. You may call me Master." Really hologram I can,can I? 

"Hello, first let me congratulate you on having the creepiest room I've ever been in. Can I ask what exactly makes you Supreme?" The hologram chuckles. 

"Very amusing indeed. I see why he likes you. Wit is a very good quality to have. It makes you like-able, one thing Kylo Ren can't manage, but you should have more respect for your master." Who likes me? Never mind I don't really care. 

"I'll try to keep that in mind. So how did you send me those messages in my head?" 

"I am very powerful with the force child as you will be in time. There is much you need to learn and many secrets are being withheld from you but in time I have hopes you will be my star apprentice. For now I only wish to make introductions and welcome you." 

"Well isn't that nice. What secret are being withheld?" The force really well you got the wrong person here. I don't have any magic powers. 

"All in due time child. You don't get as old as I without learning patience. Now be gone child I will call you if I wish to see you." The hologram flickers off and the doors open. Breha leaves the room the moment she steps out of the room a wave of exhaustion hits her. She slides down the wall taking a seat on the floor. 

"Little Lady can you go find Cam. I need him. He should be in one of the hangers."

(You don't look well Miss Bre.) she beeps

"Please get Cam, he can help me." With that Little Lady rolls off. Breha's closes her eyes for a moment. Just a small rest was all she needed.


	23. Chapter 23

Kylo 

"Lord Ren, perhaps this book would be useful." The elderly keeper placed an ancient leather bond book on the table. He had five keepers working nonstop searching the archives for anything on force blocks. So far nothing has been found. Nothing on force block, no information on how they are created, no record of them being used, nothing! 

Ren opens the new book with great care. Why hadn't these been put into holobook format yet is a mystery to him. He's comm sounds.

"What is it Hux? Is something wrong with Breha?" If something happens to her well she is in the General's care he would cut Hux into a million pieces.

"Ren, she's fine but the Supreme Leader did summon her, but she's fine. Just a little tired from the visit." 

"WHAT?" His yell echoes through the catacombs. "I told you she was too weak. I told you to wait." 

"I didn't take her Ren. She was with the doctor having a checkup and he drew her to him. I watch the playback she changed direction and stopped in front of the door almost as if being pulled there. " 

"Well, what happened?" 

"Nothing really, he introduced himself and she was her normal sassy self, luckily he seemed to be amused by her cocky nature. I think he just wanted to see her Ren. He didn’t try to invade her mind or anything, though it did drain her energy. She tires easy still, but they say that only temporary. Also she has asked to go on leave with rest of the maintenance staff when we arrive at Korriban.”

“No, she will not leave the ship.” It’s out of the question.

“I already said she could, I was telling you as news.” What! How dare he!

“Explain!” is all he can manage to say. He had to exit the hall. If he damaged anything there, his master would be most upset. 

“You wouldn’t have denied her either if you would have seen her face. She has her heart set on it and I wasn’t going to be the one to do that. So if you feel that strongly against it you can tell her she can’t go. Besides she wants to buy new cloths apparently the first order colors don’t suit her taste.” 

“So you are going to make me be the bad guy, by denying her this.” Ren paces outside the hall. 

“Yes that was the plan.” Kylo disconnects he is going to kill that man one day. When he enters the hall again one of the keepers is excitedly waiting. Finally something has been found. 

 

Breha

Back on the finalizer the General knocks on Breha door. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked when she opened the door. She looked bothered by something

“I’m fine, “she lied. She just started watching a scary movie Cam lent her and she was pretty freaked out but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

“Are you sure? Something seems wrong.” She doesn’t rely so he continues. “Tomorrow you will start your training with me. Here is your Halo. The schedule is already input. My day starts early but until the doctor clears you I have you starting later. Are you sure you’re okay? Should I call the doctor for you?” Good god no! That would be fun to explain to Dr. Karin. I’m just scared that a crazed lunatic is hiding in my room waiting for me to go to sleep. She was going to have to swallow her pride and just tell him.

“No, it’s nothing like that. I’m watching a scary movie and well it’s got me on edge.” This took him by surprise. 

“Would you feel safer with company?” he asked 

“Would you like to join me?” Breha was surprised by his interest but he entered her room. “I can start it over so you can see it from the beginning.” She restarts the films and gets him a bottle of water. She wraps herself back in her blanket and joins him on the sofa. 

Hux

It had been a long time since he took the time to watch a movie. There was plenty of work that needed to be done but the offer was too tempting. So he takes a sit on the opposite side of the sofa. Then he spends the rest of the night listening to her whispering “Oh don’t go in there, or why is she running in heels? Take your heels off!” It was adorable when she jumped, hiding her face in her hands, taking small peeks through her fingers. In the end he didn’t see most of the movie he was too busy watching her. 

They said their good nights and he leaves to return to his work thinking to himself that this turned out to be an enjoyable evening.


	24. Chapter 24

Breha

The next few weeks passed quickly. Routines were established, she would wake have breakfast before meeting in the General's quarters. She worked on paperwork mostly, help organizing schedules, meal plans, ordering supplies. For lunch she would join Cam most days. Afternoon she would be either on the bridge or in meetings taking notes for the General. She had weapons training with Phasma once a week. Phasma wanted to start hand to hand but Hux refused. Thankful Hux didn't make her keep the long hours he kept. Other routine started as well. On Friday’s she’d have dinner with the General and Phasma. Cam would spend his free time with her when she wasn't working. Her least favorite part was once a week Snoke would summon her. He never really wanted anything. He would just ask her how she was and she would give him some sassy comments which he seemed to find amusing. The meetings still tired her out so the General would insist she rest and he would join her will she watched a movie. 

It was the eve before the Korriban trip Breha was packing her bag when the General shows up at her door asking to come in. 

"I would like to discuss tomorrow with you." She can sense that Hux was nervous. 

"Are you here to cancel my trip? I can tell you now it will not end well for you." she gives him a dangers look. 

"Please sit down," he motions to the couch. "I wanted to tell you Kylo Ren will be rejoining the ship at Korriban." Silence follows his statement. 

"I understand you’re nervous you won't be able to keep up your end of the deal. Well really that's not my problem General. You swear you would keep him away from me and if you are starting to think you're not up to the task I don't mind leaving early." A smug smile spreads on her face.

"True, I don't believe I can keep him away for you. He is a Sith who has taken a personal interest in you but I was hoping that maybe the past month would have made you negotiable." He looks so awkward, not in his regular position of power. 

"Why would I renegotiate? I'm about to win." Her eyes dance 

"Hasn't the last month been nice? Have you not been happy?" It was his tone that surprised her. He seemed to almost be pleading with her to be happy here. 

"Yes the last month has been nice, but that doesn't change the fact that we had a deal?" 

"Do you honestly want to return to long hours paying off your father’s debt?" Her breath catches how did know about that? 

"I couldn't figure out why a top educated woman would return to Tatooine to be a mechanic, so I did some digging. Your father was deep in debt from betting on the pod races. A debt you absorbed. Why go back to that? When you can stay here?" 

God he knew! That is no one damn business. He had some nerve coming in here digging up dirt on her family. No her family wasn’t perfect, and she was only there for a couple months a year before they died but they were the only family she had. 

"So you looked up my family. How would you like it if I dug around in your past? How would that make you feel? I'll have you know I almost paid it off." Almost the interest is a bitch. 

"I see I have crossed a line. I didn’t mean to upset you. Perhaps one day I will tell you about my past. I do think you are being naive they would never have let you out. You would have spent your life under their thumb." He was probably right but that doesn't mean he can change the terms of their deal.

"Now I'm only under your thumb." She throws a dirty look in his direction.

"I prefer to think of you as safely under my care." Sure General all safe and secure on a destroyer surrounded by stormtroopers, creepy holograms, and soon to be Sith Lord.

"So you're taking care of me?" The question laced with sarcasm 

"I'm trying but you make it surprising difficult at times." Hux had one of his rare smiles on his face. 

“What make you think I need someone to take care of me?” 

“You are twisting my words. I wish to take care of you and keep you safe. I know Kylo Ren will never harm you. You will be safe here. I believe you could be happy here with us. We could be your family." She not sure how to respond. Does she even want a new family?

Why don't we just wait and see how it plays out? One of the great things about me is my forgiving nature; it's not in me to hold grudges. Maybe I'm over it already. I'll know when I see him.”

"Fine we will wait and see. Let’s talk about something else. Are you excited for tomorrow? “Excited she was positively giddy, she was sure it showed on face.

"I am! I've decided to leave Little Lady here. I can’t chance her getting lost. Can she stay with you? I don't want to leave her alone." Little Lady wasn't too happy about being left behind. 

"Bring her to my rooms in the morning." 

(Oh I see you get to have fun well I'm left back here following his all day) Little Lady beeped angrily at her. 

"Oh don't be like that Lady. You'll have fun with the General."

(Yeah, sure I will. He wouldn’t know fun if it bit him on the ass) 

"Little Lady! That wasn't very nice. You apologize to the general."

"What did she say?" The General was watching the interacting between her and the droid with interest. 

(Fool, can't even understand me. I am so sorry I hurt your feelings, oh wait he would have to have some for them to be hurt! He's more of a robot them me!) Little Lady beeped out angrily before rolling over to her charging station.   
(Fine! Leave me behind with a man who can't understand me. If his stupid cat gets near me I'm going to run it over. I'll just be over here in sleep mode dealing with my new found abandonment issues) Little Lady goes into her station and shuts down. 

"What did she say?" The General looked amused at the little beeping fit her droid just had. 

"Well, she is very excited to spend the day with you and can't wait to see Millicent." 

(Liar) she beeped (Abandoner) 

"I thought you were sleeping.” Boy was she in trouble

“I’ll bring her by tomorrow. Thank you." Turning her attention away from her very dramatic droid

"Well I'll let you finish preparing for your trip and clearly you have a very upset droid to deal with. Good night" 

"Good night Hux"

 

The next morning she was so excited. She eats up breakfast, gets her bag and convinces a very grumpy droid to follow her down the hall

"The General isn't so bad. I'm sure you can have a little fun."

(He's a big dull dud and you know it) 

"It's only one night, I'll be back tomorrow." She rings the General's bell. “I expect you to be nice and not cause any trouble. You know that's my job."

(Fine, but you better bring me back something) the door opens and the General is there but for the first time ever he’s not in his uniform. He is wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants. He looked younger and far less intimidating. 

“Well look at you!”

(He looks weird)

“Good morning, yes with all of you leaving I have taken the morning off.”

“Well that’s great. You should take some time off.”

(Well let’s get this over with.) Little Lady pushes herself through the door

“Where’s your coat?” Hux demands

“I don’t have a coat. I’ll buy one when I’m there.” He shakes his head, gesturing for her to enter closing the door behind her. 

“You need a coat.” He disappears in his room and returns with a green jacket. “Here you can borrow this.” He helps her into the coat. Standing in front of her he zips it up and was adjusting the collar. He’s standing very close, she looks up and her eyes lock on his. At happened slowly, his hands moved to her neck and jaw tilting her head back. His first kiss was tender, testing her receptiveness of the kiss. Then it turned into a deep demanding kiss that made her heart race. 

“ALL PERSONNEL TRAVELING TO KORRIBAN PLEASE REPORT TO HANGER K49” calls out of the speakers. 

This breaks them apart, they stand staring at each other for a moment his hands still holding her face. 

“I have to go.” Breha mangers to say

“Yes you don’t want to miss your shuttle.” He releases his hold and steps back. “Enjoy your trip.” The door slides open.

(Gross, leave quick before he does it again) Little Lady knocks into her legs, like she’s trying to push her out of the room. 

“I’m going! I’ll see you tomorrow.” She backs out the door, her face must be red; she can feel the blush on her cheeks. Well, look at the Hux was blushing too. Once the door slides closed she heads for the hanger, mauling over what just happened. It’s crowded, everyone going through sign out post and boarding shuttles. 

“There you are kiddo. Are you ready for an adventure?” Cam puts his arm over her shoulder; soon they are through security and on a shuttle. The doors shut and they were on their to Korriban.


	25. Chapter 25

Hux

He can’t believe he kissed her. Since when did he start doing things impulsively? He was never impulsive, everything was thought out, planned and every possible outcome was thought of before any action takes place, until today that is. He never should have kissed her. No, he never should have let her leave. Kissing her wasn’t the mistake. How could it be? When it’s all he’s wanted to do since he meet her. He should have barred the door and kept her here. Instead he's stuck with the angriest droid he’s ever seen. It was busy chasing Millicent across the floor at the moment. There is a yowl and hissing and what sounds like a triumphant beep as lady runs over poor Milly. The now clearly upset cat jumps up on the back of the chair hissing at the tiny, cruel droid. 

His door slides open as Phasma enters; she too is out of uniform today. 

“Good Morning, what has you looking so down? I see your droid sitting. What a nice way to secretly tell someone you care for them.” Phasma laughed at her own joke. Clearly she’s far too amused with the whole situation.

“You know way too much about my life, do you know that? Have you done what I asked?” Phasma walked over to the chair and shooed the cat off. No sooner did she hit the ground did the little droid charge at her and chase her into his bedroom.

“My apologies to Millicent but I thought it best Lady not hear. She is very loyal to her maker, who knows what she will rely back.” He hadn’t thought of that. That little droid could be one hell of a spy for Breha. Phasma hands him a halo. “You will receive updates throughout the day. They will keep their distance but she will be watched carefully.”

“You're sure they will go unnoticed? “ Phasma gives him a dirty look. She never did like it when he questioned her men’s skills.

“I have assigned my two best, have some faith in me. “ She leans back into the chair shaking her head.” I have never seen you like this before. You are infatuated with her.”

“Infatuated, don’t exaggerate. Don’t you like her?”

“I do! Not enough to fight you for her, but she is lovely, intelligent, and witty. Everyone who meets her falls to her charms, even the Supreme Leader I hear.”

“I kissed her.” There he said it. Phasma’s face spread into a smile. “She was dropping off Lady and I don’t know why I did but I did. Then she had to leave and now…” he drops his head in his hands

“Now you have to wonder what she’s thinking.” Phasma finished the sentence. “I would be worried about Ren’s reaction more than hers if I were you. Stop fretting it was just one kiss. I’m sure it’s going to be fine.” The halo beeps beside him. There is a picture of Breha and her mechanic friend arriving at their hotel. The message reads (checking in)

Was it wrong to have her watched? Probably….. Was he being too possessive? Most likely……Did he care… not in the slightest. She would never know, so no harm done. Lady rolls out of his room beeping madly. 

“Hello Lady, how has your day been going so far?” Phasma question the little droid. It beeps away

“Well, she isn’t very happy with you and Millicent is getting the brunt of it. She isn’t impress with being left behind and well let’s just say she thinks your overstepped the boundaries kissing Breha.” He could care less what the tiny BB unit thought and was about to say that when Phasma spoke up. "A wise man would realize this little droid is probably the one thing she cares about and would want it on their side.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Phasma shakes her head.

“Lady, The General was just telling me that he wanted to give you a present.” The droid’s beep is between excited and suspensions. “Would you like to be painted? Wouldn’t that be a nice surprise for Breha too? She would return and you would look fantastic.” The droid starts beeping excitedly  
“Well don’t thank me it was the General’s idea. Come on you too, let’s go to repairs and see what they can do.” Phasma smiles a you owe me one grin.This would make Breha very happy when she returned.

“Let me change, people can’t see me out of uniform.” Soon they were off the droid beeping happily along the way. They allowed the droid to pick its own colors. In the end it selected lilac and a light green.

“This will take an hour to do and two hours to dry, Sir.” The technician informed him.

“Lady, I will go to the bridge and return when you are done.” He informed the droid. It beeped back.

He was receiving hourly updates on Breha from Phasma’s spies. She looked like she was having fun.

“Sir, Kylo Ren’s ship is on approach.” Damn it.

“I will meet him at the hanger. Thank you.” He watches the Upsilon land and waits for Ren to disembark.

“Hux, Where is she?” Ren stomps down the ramp.

“I told you she was going on leave for the day with her friend.” Ren grumbles under his breath about stupidity

“I’m going to see the Supreme Leader.” Ren stomps off and he takes a deep breath. He didn’t pick up on the kiss, yet!

He had to go retrieve Lady. The newly painted droid beeped with delight. 

"Is this your droid sir? She has quite the personality." The technician said. 

"No, I am watch it for Miss. Orto." 

"Bre, oh she's the best. I did some custom work on her. She said her name was Little Lady so I painted here." In gold cursive writing was her name. 

"Very nice. Is she ready to go?" He was tiring of the conversation.

"Yes,sir of course. It was nice to meet you Little Lady." He and the now happy droid head back to his quarters. 

"Hux, you lied to me. You said the Supreme Leader wasn't entering her mind. Why do you think she was so tired after every meeting? He has been trying to remove the block himself." Ren stomps towards him. 

"How was I to know that was the cause of her fatigue. I wasn't invited to their meetings." Ren's eyes fall on the droid. 

"Your ignorance is astounding. I never should have left her in your care. I see what your trying to doing. You are trying to take her from me. Well thankfully I have returned in time to stop you. She is now under my care. Droid come with me I will care for you until your mistress returns." Lady try's to hide behind Hux's legs

"I am in charge of the droid until Breha returns Ren. You honestly didn't expect to walk in here and just take Breha away for me. She is my assistant, besides she's afraid of you still. Look even her droid is afraid of you." 

"Be careful General. Breha belongs with me and I will destroy anything that try to separate us again." Ren turns and stomps off before he can reply. Lady beeps quietly behind him.

"Fear not Lady I will not let him hurt you or Breha."


	26. Chapter 26

Breha

“So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or should I start guessing?” Cam asked as they walked through the crowded street of Korriban. He looped his arm around hers to keep her from getting separated in the crowd.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Breha replied doing her best to avoid the group of people walking towards her. 

“Please you haven’t said two words since we left the Finalizer. So what is it?” He looks at her expecting an answer, what was she going to say. What tell him the truth? That Hux just gave her a heart racing, knee melting kiss before she left. 

“It’s complicated I’ll explain later.” 

“Everything seems to be complicated with you. There’s the hotel.” She stirs her to the right and into a lobby. After they get the key they head up to their room. Cam unpacks his bag which seems pointless to her as they are only here for the night but she was too busy jumping on her bed to question his logic.

“Ok Bouncy, you better stop before you break the bed.” Fine party pooped, “So what has my partner in crime so pensive?”

“Well if you must know when I dropped off Lady at the General’s this morning we kissed.” She can feel herself blush as she tells Cam. 

“You kissed him or he kissed you?”

“Well, he kissed me.” the face he made was vile 

“What, you look revolted. Is there something unkissable about me?” 

“No, it’s just honestly I’m worried for you. It’s bad enough Kylo Ren was interested in you but now the General too. These aren’t men to be mixed up with Bre, and don’t even get me started with your weekly meeting with the Supreme Leader.” He did have a point. How is it that she has gotten the attention of the most powerful men in the galaxy?

“You know I have never thought about it before but your right, why would any of these men be interested in a mechanic from Tatooine. It doesn’t make sense.” 

“Bre, if you had a secret you know you could tell me.” 

“Cam, you are my best friend. I tell you everything. “

“There was a rumor that went around after you were in the med bay. At first I thought it was nonsense but maybe, just maybe it’s true.” He looked at you oddly for a minute

“What was the rumor?” Cam looked like he was deciding something when his comm sounded. 

“Hey let’s talk about this later ok. We need to get you shopping and when we get back to the Finalizer I will dig around and see what I can find out about the rumors. “

“Why won’t you tell me? It’s bad isn’t it?” 

“I just don’t want to tell you and have you getting all upset if it isn’t even true. Now let’s get you into some slutty dresses.” She gives him a dirty look. “What??? Fine! Boring respectable dresses.” With that they leave the hotel and begin there adventure. Cam was a good friend trying to protect her but the fact that he wouldn’t even tell her what the rumor is made her anxious. 

“Who messaged you?” She was trying to distract herself for the unanswered question that haunted her thoughts. 

“Just a friend, he said he maybe in the area but it wasn’t meant to be.”

“You have friends other than me? I’m not going to lie that hurts Cam. “

“He’s not nearly as gorgeous as you kiddo or as funny.” 

They spent the rest of the morning shopping and she managed to stock up on all the cloths she would need. After lunch at a café she started to feel tired. 

“Hey if you need a rest Kiddo it’s ok. I can poke around here for a bit. Maybe meet some leggy blonde with an ass that won’t quit.” She rolls her eyes at him but they head back for the hotel. Cam gave her the key. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” He pokes her on the nose. “Rest up I want us to go dancing tonight. I heard of this awesome club.” She had just arrived at the room and was going through her stuff when she realized she had Cam’s credits for earlier. He had asked her to hold on to them. How was he going to shop without them? She hurried back down to the lobby hoping to catch him before he got too far. 

He hadn’t made it far at all. He was in the hotels bar at a table which a dark hair guy that looked like a possibly older version of Cam. Cam slides a data chip across the table to the mystery man. His face lost some color when he sees her standing at the door. He said something to his friend who quickly pocketed the chip and left clearly trying to hide his face from her. Cam walked over to meet her at the door. 

“I had your credits” You hand them over. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you and your friend.” 

“Who? That guy? I just meet the guy. Don’t worry about it.” Cam was lying to her. Why? Who was that guy? “I’m going to go back to that music shop we saw down the road. Now back up and rest kiddo. I want you in top form tonight.” With that he left and she heads back to their room. Why was Cam lying to her? Cam had never lied to her before. She lay down on her bed, trying to solve the many puzzles that plague her life at this moment until she drifts off into an unused sleep. 

 

She in the garden, “Bre” her father called. “Sweetheart it’s your birthday next week. What do you want daddy get you?”

“I wans Benny.” 

“My princess you know Ben is away at school.” You give your daddy the sad face that always gets you the extra cookies when mommy isn’t looking.

“I wans Benny or no birfday.” 

“Sweetie, don’t give me that look. Fine, fine I’ll take to your mother.” 

“Yay! A Benny Bifthday. I luv you daddy, you’re the bestest daddy ever.” 

“I love you too princess.” 

 

“Bre, wake up sleep head.” Cam was shaking her shoulder. “Get it well it’s hot.” He holds out a steaming cup of caf. “I also got a brownie but that’s for my best friend. Have you seen her anywhere? She sort of looks like you but less grumpy.”

“Ha, ha funny guy.” she takes the caf. “What time is it?” 

“It’s time to get your lazy bones out of bed and into one of your new dresses and have dinner with me. Then to the club for some real fun.” 

She sipped her caf thinking about the dream. Who was Benny? Yet another mystery to add to the growing list. Ever since the first order picked her up her life has become overly complicated with more questions than answer. 

“This is the one. “Cam pulled a black dress out of one of the bags. “Now get that bed head into the shower so we can get going.” 

“Alright I’m going, god you’re so pushy.” 

The rest of the trip past without any odd incidents. The dance club had been fun and Cam managed to get a slightly drunk Breha back to the hotel. The alarm had them up in time to make it to the shuttle. The day away had been nice, but now she was going to have to face Hux and she hadn’t even decided what the kiss meant to her yet. She was half way back to the Finalizer when she remembers Kylo Ren was returning too. The slight hangover she was nursing was starting to feel worse.


	27. Chapter 27

Kylo

“Ah, Welcome back. I hope you have good news regarding the removal of Breha block.” Ren bows before his master. 

“I believe I may have found away master.” 

“Good, good, I can feel the force trying to push pass the block when I tried to investigate. You must be gentle it tires her every time.” Snoke sits back on his throne crossing his hands before him. 

“I have no intention to harm her master.” 

“I know apprentice, but you had no intention in harming her before either yet you did. You very nearly killed her. I still don’t understand how her mind wasn’t damned. “ Snoke regards his apprentice. “I sense conflict in you. What is troubling you?”

“She has no memory of me, master. How am I going to get her to trust me?” 

“She does have memories but they only manifest as dreams. I have faith that when the block is gone the memories will return. If Skywalker wanted to remove her memories and connection to the force he would have do so completely. No, they are only hidden behind the wall once it falls it will all return.”

“Also master I want her removed from Hux’s watch. He is far too close to her, “Snoke chuckles.

“These are the trails of having a sister. If it isn’t the General it would only be someone else. “His master waves his hand which is a sign that topic of conversation is over. Fine, if his master won’t handle Hux he will do it himself.

“Focus on removing her block, and then you are to continue with your search for Skywalker and the scavenger. “

“I wish to train Breha.” Kylo will train Breha, she is his. Skywalker tried to separate them but not this time.

“We will see.” The hologram flickers out. 

 

He watches from a distance as she exits the shuttle. She is talking to her mechanic friend before he leaves to his part of the ship. Kylo can’t help but notice the admiring looks from the people around her. She must have said something funny because the crowd started laughing. People seem to like her. He was never liked, people feared him even as a child. Everyone except Breha.

The General waits for her at the hanger door. Why is she blushing when she approaches him? She hands him a jacket. She is projecting an image, no a memory, a kiss! He was going to kill him!

Her BB unit rolls out of hiding. She falls to her knees in front of it. The joy she feels is radiating off her. She stands and throws her arms around Hux hugging him. People stop and stare. No one touches the General. Clearly aware all eye are on him he whispers to her. She steps back looking around even from this distance you can tell she’s apologizing. People continue with their business but the rumors would start soon. She would be known as his whore. He would rip the tongue out of any person that dare speak such a lie. 

Her BB unit rolls around her; clearly they are both happy to be reunited. He watched the General escort her from the hanger. He never should have left her alone with that man. 

 

Ren find Hux in his office. He walks in and stares at him will he punches away on his data pad. 

“So, you know? Are you here to kill me?” the General glances over at Ren

“The thought had crossed my mind.” 

“She’s not a child Ren, besides it was just one impulsive kiss. I doubt it meant anything to her.” The monitor starts beeping on his desk. He clicks the screen. They watch as Breha walks down the hall. 

“He’s called her again.” Hux sighs.

 

Breha

She enters past the large door and walks to the center of the room as normal. Lady stays outside. Hux was so nice to do that for Lady. She told Breha all about her make over. 

“Welcome back child, did you enjoy Korriban?” Snoke studied her from his throne

“I did your Supremeness. I bought cloths and went dancing.” 

“Dancing I’m sure you are a lovely dancer. I can tell you are naturally graceful.” 

“Ah, you better watch yourself, flattery will get you everywhere with me!” This made Snoke chuckle. 

“You had another dream.” How did he now that…..

“I did, this time it was my birthday and I demanded that Benny be there. I have no idea who Benny is. I have been trying to find a connection between my dreams. It is always the same people there faces seem to be getting clearer. I may try to draw them. “

“Tell me child are you happy working with the General? He treats you kindly?” 

“Yes, he may even be too lenient but that’s between you and me.” She gives Snoke a wink.

“You don’t think the kiss will affect your relationship?” How did he know about that!!!

“It was hardly my first kiss Supreme Leader. Why all the personal questions?” She can feel it again maybe because she already had a headache from the drinking the night before but her head was starting to pound. Pressure was building in her chest again. 

“I care for you personally, in fact child I was thinking perhaps soon you should come see me in person.” She was feeling light headed.

“What?” She’s starting to have trouble focusing.

“Never mind for now child, we will talk more of the matter later. Go rest.” The hologram vanishes as fatigues hits her. It takes all her focus just getting her feet to take her out the door. She slides down the wall to sit by Lady. 

“Go get Cam for me Lady.” 

(No need the General is coming) Not just the General Kylo Ren too. She can’t see him now, not like this, she’s too weak. 

“It’s ok Breha. He’s not going to hurt you.” Hux kneels down beside her. She wanted to put up a fight about the whole situation. Yell at Hux that he promised to keep him away, but she was too tired to feel anything but relief that help was here to get her back to her rooms. “Let’s get you to your couch. I have a movie picked out I think you’ll like.” Hux went to pick her up when a gloved hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Allow me. “ The mechanical voice comes out of Kylo Ren. Again she wishes she had the strength to protest but without another word she's lifted off the ground by the masked man.


	28. Chapter 28

Breha

Ren set her down on the sofa in her rooms. He took a seat on the sofa where Hux normally sat and removed his helmet. She didn't mean to stare but there was something oddly familiar about him. Hux returns from the kitchen with water and a snack for her. He glares at Ren but didn't say anything, instead he put on the movie.

It was a documentary about the Empire, movie I'd like? Ha! Who knew the General had a sense of humour?

No one spoke but there seemed the be a lot of tension in the room. It was eating away at her. The tension between her and Ren, Ren and Hux even the unresolved issue between Hux and her. It just build and continued to fill the room until it got hard to breathe. 

"That's it! I can't take it anymore." She burst out a bit louder then she intended. She caught everyone off guard even Lady beeped in surprise. "I can't even try to pay attention to this boring movie Hux picked out. Clearly we all have stuff that needs to be discussed because the tension in here is driving me insane." Both men just state at her.

"Anyone care to start?" Still nothing, "Fine, I'll start. It's freezing in here, my head is killing me, Hux we kissed and it may have been the greatest first kiss ever but I'm not sure how I feel about it." She's looks at him wishing she had a better answer for him. "I would of preferred to talk to you in private about this but he's not going anywhere that much I can tell, and I don't even know what to think about you." She turns her attention to Ren. "I'm trying very hard to not dwell on the past but it isn't easy and yet there is something oddly comforting about your present now which just makes this whole situation odd." Both men keep staring at her. "Oh and this may be the worse, most boring movie I have ever seen, I am revoking you movie picking privileges General. Seriously you should consider using it the next time you want to torture someone. I'm pretty sure it will break anyone forced to watch it." She takes a deep breath and exhaled it felt better getting it out but only for a moment, the men's silence was slowly making her doubt her outburst was the correct way to handle the situation.

Hux stood from his chair and left. Had she gone to far? Did she hurt his feelings! She complemented his kissing technique, that should make him happy. Ren too got up and left the room. Shit, now her big mouth did it. She pissed off the two most powerful men on the ship. Good job Breha, very well done. 

Hux returned a few minutes later, he had some medication for her head. He hands her the medication, then turns the movie off. Kneeling in front of her handing her the glass of water from the table.

"You're right the movie was a bit of a bore. About our relationship, I think you're very special and I do care for you but I have no intention of pressuring you into making a decision."he stands and pulls at his sleeves. "Now what would you like to watch?"

"Put this on." Ren walked over handing him a movie. Then he sat back down on the sofa. He handed her a fluffy soft blanket. He place a pillow beside him. He tapped it with his hand. Was he serious? He wanted her to lay her head down right beside him. "Indeed I do expect you too." He answered her unspoken question. "I know it's hard to build trust once lost. I swear to you Breha I will never harm you again. I am asking you to take this first step in rebuilding that trust. Rest your head here and watch your favourite movie." He tapped the pillow again. 

He was right the first step had to be taken. With a deep sigh she lays down her head on the pillow wrapping herself up in the cozy blanket and some how he had gotten it right her favourite movie started playing. About half an hour in the medication started working and her head stopped pounding but her tired eyes started to close. As she listened to the movie the feeling of figures running through her hair were the last things she noticed before drifting to sleep. 

 

"Welcome back child." She opens her eyes, Anakin Skywalker is smiling down at her again. She's floating again.

"Hello, what the hell happened too me know?" 

"Nothing sweet child. Perhaps I missed you." 

"I doubt that. So what are we going to talk about? Any cryptic messages or nonsensical riddles for me?" He poked her on the nose. 

"Would you like a story?" 

"Hey, it's your party guy."

"I fell in love at first sight, I was a child at the time but she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Something miraculous happened and for reasons I'll never understood she fell in love with me. I loved her with everything in me and when I lost her I also lost a large part of myself for a very long time. In the end I found her again. I saw her in our children. As I see her in our grandchildren." 

"How did you lose her to start with?" 

"It will take far too long to tell you the story in full, but I tried to chance her fate only to be the one that sealed it. She was carrying my children at the time of her death. I thought the children parishes with her, but they did not. I had even meet my daughter well I was lost, sadly I was so lost I did not sense who she was to me. Only when I meet my son did I find the small shred of myself again. That small shred saved me." 

"Mr. Skywalker, I'm from Tatooine the legendary tales of Luke Skywalker are told to children from birth. He is the most famous person to ever come from that sad desert planet. So if you are his father you were once Darth Vader?" 

"A part of me was for a very long time, but I wish for your to remember me as Anakin. Darth Vader was only a sad, angry part of who I truly am." He frowns. "It is time to wake child."

"Will I see you again?" 

"I will always be near child. Watching, hoping that history can be repeated." 

"Ah there the nonsense talk I was waiting for. See you around then Anakin Skywalker."

"May the force be with you, child" he places a hand on her head and she wakes

 

"Stop trying to tell me what to do on my ship Ren. If you want to get technical she belongs to the first order. You have no rights to her, if you did why hasn't the Supreme Leader commanded it." Hux's voice is angry, low and cuts like a dagger. We're they talking about her?

"I don't care, you are to stay way from her. Breha Solo will be a knight of Ren and will stand by my side." She's pretty sure there talking about her but Solo? That really wasn't the issue. The real issue was both these men trying to claim her like she was a piece of meat.

She would not have it. She sits up and looks at them. "Oh, please don't let me stop you both from deciding my fate. Please continue.... It's not like it's my life and I should get to decide how it goes." She gets up off the sofa. 

"Breha, sit please, wait where are you going?" Hux stands up

"Who me? TR-0311, property of the first order." She spat out giving a salut. "I have decided that I no long wish to train as an officer or assistance. Thank you for the offer but I will return to what I was brought here for, mechanics. Come on, Lady." With that she walked out. There were pleads to stop even a command give but she pretended not to hear it. She was going to find Cam, hopefully he wouldn't mind her sleeping on his floor until a room can be arranged.


	29. Chapter 29

Breha

She found Cam just finishing up for the day. 

"Hey Kiddo, geez what's wrong? You look scary mad." He puts his tools away, "So let me guess the General said something the upset your delicate nature." That deserved a punch, which she gave him right in the arm. "No? Then the newly returned Commander did something." They start walking towards his room.

"It was both of them." She told him everything that happened. "They were fighting over me like two kids in the sandbox. I need to do see Dot, I need my old job back." 

"Wait, you mean you want to be my partner again?" 

"What! You don't want me back?" 

"Oh kiddo of coarse I do. You were the best partner, you did most of the work well I got to relax and you got my jokes when everyone else thinks I'm just being perverted." 

"You are a pervert! I just happen to find your deviant mind hilarious." Cam cracks up. They had reached his room. 

"Ok, let me wash up. Then we'll go get supper. Dot will probably be there. We'll have to see about a room too. Don't worry will get everything sorted out kiddo." Cam always looking out for her, the big brother she always wished for.

They reached the caf. but after a quick scan she doesn't see Dot. They get there food, they find a table alone.

"I don't see her, will check her room later." They were about half way through there meal when Dot actually found them. 

"Hey girl, I don't know what you did but I just got a message that under no circumstance am I to give you new quarters or a job from Commander Ren, you know that's the first time he's ever messaged me. Almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was from. So sorry Hon, even though I'd take you back in a heartbeat I can't." She can't blame her, Kylo Ren is a scary guy. 

"Really, we will see about that." Then two stormtroopers walk up behind Dot. She sidesteps to get out of the way.

"Miss Breha, General Hux demands your presents immediately." He sent two. He's expecting her to resist. Aw, he does know her. 

"No, I will not see the General." She looks at Cam, he shakes his head giving her a look that said just go with them. 

"We have been given orders to drag you there if we must." Oh really, well let's do this. She stand like she's about to follow, once the troopers drop their guard for a second that's when she turned an ran towards the door at the back of the caf. There were elevators down the hall. She just need to get to them. She shoves her was through the crowded caf. 

"Breha!" She heard Cam yell but she couldn't stop. She need to get ahead of them. It all reminded her of the first escape attempt. She hope they don't shot her in the leg. Can't be the General would order that. 

She didn't know where she would go once she reached the elevators. She just needed to hid so she didn't have to see Hux's stupid, she belongs to the order, face. Pompous ass! She hears them running after her, God she needs to work on her cardio. Damn!

Luck was on her side the elevator door was open she runs in turns, slamming her hand on the door close button. Looking up, trying to catching her breath she see the troops still pursing her down the hall. She gives them a small wave as the door closes. 

"Very cute." She spins around there is a smug looking General leaning against the back wall of the elevator. She was so focused on getting the door closed she hadn't notice him in the corner. "I knew you would run," he takes a step closer, " I knew you would take the elevators because that's exactly what I would do if I were you." He starts circling her like she is prey. "Why do you resist me? Why can't you follow my orders?" He raises his hand for one moment she though he was going to strike her but he cups her face in is hand gently. "That's enough of this silliness. Let's return to your quarters."

"No!" She backs away from him. He balls up the hand that was just against her face into a fist. His blue eyes turn icy. Clearly displeased at being told no. When was the last time someone out right denied the General anything he wondered. "We had a deal and you break it. I was even kind enough to give it a chance but it's not going to work. So I'm going back to mechanics and personally you should be thrilled at that because if I recall the deal was I got to go home. Hmm...maybe I should go home." Hux grabs her arm as the elevator slides open. 

"I have had enough of this. You will do what your told to do and that is final." She tries to pull her arm out of his grip, but his hold is like a vice. "Now back to you quarters and we will discuss this when you stop acting like a child." She is march down the hall, her arm in a vice grip, surrounded by four troops. 

"General, please your hurting my arm." Then everything happened in slow motion. The troops were lifted off their feet and slammed into the walls. Kylo was standing at the end of the hall. Fear gripped her. 

"Ren, what the hell do you think your do ..." The general starts making a chocking sound. He releases her arm his hands going to in throat. 

"YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!" Kylo screams. 

Sister, did he just say sister? That was all the time she had to consider his words before the General was released felling to the ground by her feet gasping for air. Then she felt it, it was like a hand gripped her and pulled her forward. She was in Kylo Ren grasp. Fear raging through her he raise his hand. "Sleep," everything goes black.


	30. Chapter 30

Kylo

She fears me.... Her whole body radiated fear when he pulled her to him. It wasn't his intention. He just wanted to get her way for Hux. He was hurting her! Also his thoughts were disgusting, if she would have seen what Hux was thinking about, she would have been thankful. Kylo had monitored Hux's thoughts closely since he returned and they were troubling. Hux desire for Breha was present before Kylo left but now it was consuming him. At the moment Ren found them in the hallway he was thinking about how he wish to punish her. How he want her to beg him to stop, how she would promise to obey him. Sick, twist thoughts. 

Breha was on his couch now, safe. He had to get the block removed so she would remember him. That would fix it. He moved her so that her head was resting on his lap like earlier. Here we go. He plans a hand on her head and begin the meditation. 

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. 

"What are you doing here?" Kylo opened his eyes. "This is my dream. Why are you here?" They were in a living room. He remember this room.

They hear a giggle, turning three you old Breda is playing with dolls. "I've never watch them before. I always was the girl in the past dreams." Breha looks around.

Kylo gasp, Young Han Solo enter the room before them. Calling them to supper. "I have never seem there faces before." Breha whispered. Kylo watches as he enter the room scooping up a giggling Breda from the floor. Thirteen year old Ben Solo, tall and lanky. He remember this. He would be leaving soon to join their uncle. 

Kylo looks at Breha. She is looking back and forth between the two. "Is.....is that you?" 

"It is" Kylo watches Breha's confused face. The dream changes their in the garden. Breha is levitating rocks Han scolds her. Hide it or they take you way too he whispers to her. I can't lose you too. His face is sad. This melts into a another dream. 

"I don't remember this one." Breha said. Young Breha is listening to Han and Leia fighting. Kylo is walking around the memory of Han and Leia fight. Watching the two argue with a look of anger on his face.

"So help me women, if you let Luke take her away too," Han is livid

"He is a Jedi master and he can train her." Leia answer back

"Train her, train her for what? I will not let you. Do you hear me women?" 

"Your sending me away!" Little Breha cry's out. She runs out of the house. The dream changes again. 

Breha asking Han for Ben to come back. Kylo remember that, he returned for her 5th birthday. It would be the last time he saw her. She was dressed like a princess and stay with him the entire day. 

He remember that night when she slept there was another family fight. Han refusing to let Breha go to the academy with Luke. Leia accusing him of being selfish. Luke trying to convince Han that Breha being trained is what's best for her. Ben snuck back to Breha's room and watched her little sleeping face. He would have like having Breha with him, he hated the academy, he hate the other kids. Breha would have made the loneliness bearable, but then her life would have been nothing but training. She wouldn't get to be the happy careful child she is. She deserved to be a child. 

They entered another dream. The nightmare with her mother. Kylo watched the knight taunt his mother with what has happened at the academy, about losing her son. He watches the man drag the frightened child out from under the bed. Leia in her impressive glory shooting him. Poor Breha covered in blood. 

Here we are the memory Kylo needed, he knew if he was patient it would come. Breha watch beside him. 

Young Breha is curled up in a blanket. Cradled in Leia's arm. Luke stands in the doorway his cloak concealing his face. 

"Luke you have to hide her. You know as well as I that Ben will come back for her." Tears rolling from her eyes.

"Leia, what your asking me to do." He shakes his head.

"I'm asking you to save my daughter. Please Luke, I can't lose another child to Snoke."

"What about Han? He should have a say."

"I will deal with Han. Take her, keep her save. Please for me."

"Fine, for you sister, but I will not keep her with me. My training days are done. I have a friend on Tatooine that can care for her. Remember the name Orto sister if you ever choose to find her. I will place a block on the force. She will lose her connection but it will hide her signature as well. Her memories I will hide them in her mind. I can't bear to remove them entirely." He holds out his arms and Leia stands handing Breha to Luke. 

"Breha, I love you forever but this is the only way to keep the bad men from taking you way." Leia kisses her forehead. 

"I want Daddy." The twin look at one and other. 

"Daddy loves you more than anything." Leia said as she nods to Luke. 

"Sleep child, my sweet niece." Breha falls asleep against Luke's shoulder.

Kylo was so enthralled by the memory. He only notices at this time that Breha was no longer standing beside him, she was on the floor convulsions. 

His eyes snap open Breha is have a seizure beside him on the couch. Not knowing what to do he scoops her up running to the med bay. He didn't even remember to put on his helmet.


	31. Chapter 31

Hux

"Doctor, I need your help." Ren rushes in the medical centre. Hux can hear the panic in his voice. What had he done now? Hux hopes it hurts bad whatever it is. Hux's has been there since the hallway incident. Stars, his throat hurt. 

"What happened to her?" Her....her! He do something to Breha again. Hux jumps out of his bed, making his way down the corridor. 

"She's having a seizure." Hux pushes his way into the room. 

"Do you know what caused the seizure?" Dr.Karin ask Ren 

"I was trying to remove a force barrier in her mind and she had a seizure." Dr.Karin looks at him. 

"Well, I don't know anything about that. Ok, she coming out of it. I'll start run some standard tests. Please wait here." If his throat wasn't so soar he would scream at Ren.

"You did it again. Well done Ren. I'm sure my firm grip on her arm is going to haunt her nightmares after this." Hux grumbles in a strained voice. 

"Leave now Hux." Ren says as he sits in the available chair. He drops head in his hands. 

"You can not tell me what to do on my ship Ren." A nurse brought in another chair for him. After sitting in a angry silence for a bit. Hux speaks first." One day back together and she's in the med bay." 

"You need to stay away from her." Ren says. Hux huffs at that. Everything was going just fine until he came back. They had a nice little routine going. She was warming up to him. Little Lady bumps into the General's leg. "She will be fine Lady." The droid swivelled and beeps at Ren. It's sounded like she was giving him a piece of her mind. He really needs to learn droid. 

Dr.Karin come in then. "She's getting a scan now, but everything seems to be ok. I'm not sure who Ben is but she's asking for him." Ren said that she knows him as Ben. So Ben huh? Sounds common, no wonder he changed it. It wouldn't inspire the fear like Kylo Ren does. Hux stands too. 

"She didn't ask for you!" Ren is on the defensive.

"What did I tell you about giving me orders on my ship, Ben." 

"You will never use that name again" using that name clearly upset him. 

"Ok the scan is complete you may see her but I would like to keep her stress level down. So please keep her calm and reframe from fighting." Dr.Karin lead them to Breha's room.

She's back in a hospital bed, she looks pale and tired. 

"Bennie, you grow up?" A tear escapes running down her cheek.

"You did too!" He takes her hand. 

"How do you feel?" Hux asks stand at the foot of her bed. She looks at him.

"Too be honest I'm very confused." She looks at Ren again

"I remember the night the man came to take me. I remember going with Uncle Luke but everything gets muddled after that. Then I remember Tatooine." 

"Uncle Luke put a block on your force connection, and hid your memories. I just removed it, I think." She looks around the room. Lifts he had to a glass sitting on the table beside the bed. She is clearly focusing but nothing happens. 

"I can't lift it." She says dropping her arm

"May I?" Ren raised his hand to the side of her head. "I just want to have a look. I would do anything." 

"Ren, do you think that's wise. Every time you go in her mind something bad happens to her." Hux speaks up. He has had enough of Ren's quest. Clearly her memory is back. Was that not enough? Ren lowers his hand. 

"Ben, why did that man try and take me? Where's mom? Why did she send me away with Uncle Luke? Why did he block me? Why did he bring me to Tatooine instead of the academy with you?" She looks at Ren expecting answers.

"Bre, it's a long story." Ren clearly didn't want to get into it now. 

"Is mom ok? And Dad! Oh, he must of been so angry with mom? When can I see them?" Kylo slides his hand way.

"You will never see mom. She's the leader of the resistance. She is our enemy." Breha's face drops. 

"She not my enemy, she my mom. She's your mom." Her bottom lip starts to tremble. 

"I will not talk about this." Ren stands to leave he is almost out the door. 

"Wait, what about Dad?" Breha stares at Ren. "Ben! What about Dad?" Ren looks over his should.

"He's dead." Breha gasps. Her hands covers her mouth. Ren try's to leave but Breha climbs out of her bed shoving past the general. 

"Ben! When? How did he die?" Following him down the hall.

"Go back to bed Breha." He growls. 

" You will tell me what happened to dad. Right now! Don't you walk away from me Ben Solo!" His eyes cold and dark locked on Breha's determined face. Hux had never seem Ren's face before when he lost his mind and started destroying things but he was sure this look was it. 

"Fine, you want to know." Ren pulls himself to his full hight. Towering over the much smaller Breha, walking towards her forcing her to back step until she is up against the wall.

"He came to bring me home on Starkiller base and I killed him. I stabbed him through his heart." Dr. Karin and nurses come run down the hall. 

"Commander Ren, she need to be resting." Dr.Karin yelled.

"Oh Ben, how could you?" Breha's eyes fill with horror, she shovels past him and stumbles straight into Hux's arms. That's when she breaks down. Her arm wrap around Hux and she weeps. Ren stand watching his little sister, the pain he felt evident on his troubled face.

"Perhaps you should give her sometime, Ren." Hux says as he comforts the distraught women. 

"General, I must insist she return to bed now." Dr.Karin says. With that he pulls her gently back into her room. With the Doctors help they get her back into bed. After all the excitement Dr.Karin thought it best to sedate her. 

Now Hux sits watching a sleeping Breha. Ren was no where to be found. Probably off destroying a part of the ship. He should go talk to the stuff. No one needs to know what happened here today. 

"You watch over her Little Lady until I return." He gets a beep beep, that could have been a, "Yes Sir", then again it also could have been "bite me."


	32. Chapter 32

Breha

"How are you feeling." Hux was sitting in a chair by the bed. She was on day two of her stay at the medical ward. That's two days of weepy, puffy eyes. Two days of a runny nose. That two days that Hux has sat by her bedside. He held her through her breakdown cry's, telling her it would all be ok. Sat quietly beside her rubbing her back or holding her hand when she was just to tired to cry anymore. 

Ben never returned.

How is she? Well let's see, she is pledged by unanswered question. They keep repeating over and over driving her slowly insane. Despite Hux's reassurances how is it ever going to be alright?

One minute she's Breha Orto, sassy mechanic from Tatooine. Then bam! Her life was just a big lie, well not completely she's still sassy, and a mechanic, but why would her family do this to her? Why did they take away her memories? Why did they leave her in Tatooine with strangers? Why is her brother fighting a war against their mother? Where is mom now? Is she ok? Does she miss me? Does she even know I'm alive?

Mostly though she asked herself again and again. Why? Why Did Ben kill Dad? 

"Where's Ben?" Hux gets her some water taking a set on her bed. 

"Ren is still on board, the day you two fought he destroyed some valuable equipment, then had locked himself in his rooms and he's not answering any messages." He lifts her hand into his.

"I know the past few days have been difficult. Is there anything I can do?" 

"Can you tell me anything about what happened? What happened to my family? Why they did this?" She looks up at him hopeful for so clarity. 

"I know you think I'm old but I would have still been at the academy at that time. Though logically I would say they did it to protect you. That normally the reason behind stories like these." 

"I don't think your old. I just thought maybe Ben might have told you." She sighed 

"Ren and I are not friends. In fact I don't think he's ever had a friend." How sad, my poor Bennie. 

"Do you think they will release me?I really need to see him." 

"I'll speak to the doctor." He leans over, kissing her forehead. "If you wish to see Ren, then you shall see Ren." In no time he was escorting her to Ren's room. Being the General does have its perks. Awesome rooms and everyone does what you say.

They stop in front of Ben's door. She knocks but there is no answer. 

"Ben, Ben it's me, I need to talk to you." Knocks again but still nothing happens. "Ben, Look I'm sorry for how I reacted, but it's a lot to take in. I got all those memory back from my childhood and nothing make any sense." She rest her head against the door. She can sense him, Ben is right there. He's right on the other side of the door listening to her. "I don't understand what's going on?"

"Then to be told that I will never be allowed to see Mom again." A tear escapes then. "And Dad." Oh stars here comes the water works again. 

"I don't know why you did it. I may never understand but I love you Ben..........Ben?" Hux steps forward wrap his arm around her shoulder. 

"Come Bre, he's not going to open the door, and you still have doctors orders to rest. Let's go watch a movie." He pulls her away from Ren's door. 

They go to the General's quarters. "I thought seeing Millicent might please you." The cat bounces across the floor rubbing against her legs. Until seeing Lady then she let out a hiss. 

"Go get comfortable on the couch, I'll fetch you a pillow and blanket." He places another kiss on her forehead. He's been just great the last two days, she was a wreck and he stuck by her the whole time.

"General," he stop on his way to his room. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I know you have more important things to do then take care of me." He walks back to her pulling her into a embrace. She feels safe there, protected. 

"Oh Bre, I hope you realize by now that I care for you. Though now is not the time to discuss that. Now you need to focus on resting. What can I do to help?" 

"I know it's a lot to ask but would it be possible to get a message to my mother?" His face hardens. She knew this would happen. It's sounding almost treasonous. "I'm sorry but if Ben won't talk to me. She would be the only other person with the answers to my questions."

"That is a rather large request. Let me think it over." He face is hard, eyes cold. 

"I made you mad, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."She breaks away from the embrace, taking a seat on the couch. He brings over a pillow and blanket tucking her in. 

"I'm not angry. I know you want answers." He takes a seat on the couch beside her. "Bre, have you stop to think that perhaps the answers will not make you feel better? I also want to discuss your Ben."

"What about Ben?" 

"Well, I just want you to realize he isn't the same person you remember. I'm not saying he doesn't care for you, I'm just saying people change and you should be careful."

"I'm not stupid, I know he's not the same person, but Ben would never hurt me." 

"I hope your right, please promise you'll be careful around him. If he goes into one of his fits I just don't want you near him. He's not safe." 

"He would never hurt me." She repeats, he wouldn't. 

"I have a meeting, if it was with anyone other than the Supreme Leader I would reschedule." She tells him to go. She'll be fine. 

"I will be right here." She smiles up at him

"Rest now, after my meeting we can go for a walk. It will do you good to get out for a bit."Hux has been so nice the past few days. She really had to start considering what that kiss meant to her. He really does seem to care for her. He was older then her, would that be a problem? Dad was older then mom and they loved each other. 

He had put on another boring documentary before he left. 

Oh stars the movie is so boring! Millicent is curled up on her chest, purring as she pet her. Slowly her eye close. 

She wakes when she feels someone lift her from the couch. 

"Ben?" She looks around trying to figure out what was happening. He was taking her out of the general's rooms. 

"You have to stay away from him, Breha. I will take care of you. You don't need him." What? Hux had taken care of her for two days. 

"Why would you say that? He has been nothing but kind to me. Put me down Ben." She try to wiggle but he only tighten his hold. He crosses the hall to his room, setting Breha down on his couch. 

"It is not his job to take care of you." He sits beside her. He looked terrible and a look around his room showed that he damaged more then just the equipment Hux mentioned. 

"So, are we going to talk now?" He takes a deep breath. 

"Your mother had her idiot brother hide your memories and force connection behind a wall in your mind. Then they give you to some strangers to raise. The First Order saved you and I have manage to undo part of Skywalker's damage, I will get the rest of the wall down." He is so intense, he grabs her hand. "I swear,Bre I will get the rest of the wall down, you will get your connection back. Then I will train you." 

"But why Ben, why did they do it? There has to be a reason, Hux said they were probably trying to protect, but for what?" His comm sounds

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm being summoned. You will remain here." He stands and gets his helmet.

"Ben, what were they protecting me from? What happened to our family? I need to know." 

"What does it matter, we are together. I'm going to take care of you and they will never hurt you again." 

He's not going to tell. Stubborn guy reminds me of me! 

"I have to go. Stay here and away from Hux. He's not good for you." With that he leaves her alone. 

"I will get my answers Ben." She calls after him and this whole protective big brother thing, though appreciated, she's a big girl and doesn't need to be told what to do. 

She decides to start picking up the mess her daring big brother made in his room well she waits for him to return.


	33. Chapter 33

After cleaning up the room she couldn't find anything interesting other then one room that was locked. She decided to go see Cam. He was probably worried about her.

Despite the General's efforts to stop the rumours about Kylo Ren having a sister on board. It has made its way around the ship. The attack on the General and Kylo screaming about hurting his sister of course spread like fire in an oxygen enrich ventilation system. Breha couldn't help but notice that people gave her a wider breach in the halls. 

Fear, people feared her. 

"Cam!" He was in the caf. The table of fellow mechanic cleared as she approached, these people had been her friends two days ago. Now it was like she had the plague. 

"Hey kiddo," she looks around her, the caf had gone deadly silent. Everyone watched her. "Sit, sit, don't worry about them." She takes a seat across from him. After a few seconds everyone starts talking. Sitting in the middle of a caf filled will hundreds of people and knowing everyone was talking about you was an odd feeling. The hair on her arms stands on end. 

"How are you feeling kid? I tried to visit but they turned me away. General's orders." 

"I.....I'm a mess." She laughs it was louder then she meant it to be again everyone stop and looked at her. 

"Come lets get away from here." Cam abandoned his meal though it was barely touched. Poor fellow he would go hungry tonight because of her. 

"So, your Kylo Ren's sister. How?" They are in Cam's room. She told Cam every confusing detail. He sat silently. 

"So your mother is the leader of the resistance?" 

"Oh, Cam make sure you don't tell people it's a big secret who Ben's parents are. "

"Ben! It's hard to think of him having such a simple name."

"He was named after Ben Kenobi. Master Obi Wan Kenobi changed his name when he moved to Tatooine to watch over Uncle Luke." She grabs her temples the story came back in a rush. She was told this story as a child. 

"What about your name?" Cam asked

"I was named after my mother adoptive mother Queen Breha Organa. She died when Alderaan was destroyed." Another rush of memories, stories told by her mother. It didn't hurt it was just an oddly unsettling feeling.

"So now what? Are you still coming back to work with me?" 

"I have no clue. Ben said he wants to get the rest of the wall down and train me as a knight but I'm afraid the last time didn't go so well for me. The general still wants me as his assistant. They fight over me the two of them like I'm a prize. It would anger Ben if I worked with Hux" 

"So what will happen when the wall is completely down?" 

"I will be reconnected with the force. In theory!" She points her hand at a ball on Cam's floor it doesn't budge. "When I was a kid I would have been able to make that ball fly all over this room. Dad always told me to hide my gift from everyone especially mom and uncle Luke. He was so afraid they'd take me away like Ben. He never want to send Ben away, but mom overruled him." Another rush of memories mom and dad fighting she hid watching it, not really understanding what it was about. Uncle was there and Dad was so rude to him when he spoke. Ben came and brought her outside. He played games with her until Dad stormed out of the house. Dad stopped and looked at us playing he stared at Ben, and Ben stared back. At the time she didn't understand but now she sees, now she understands the look. Dad had failed, he had failed Ben. Then mom called us in. She was told to go to her room and Ben had to sit with Uncle Luke and mom for a talk. A month later Ben left with Uncle Luke. Oh, how she missed him, they all did. 

"I'm scared Cam. I'm a mechanic, I wasn't raised to be a force wielding knight in a war I'm not even sure I believe in. " Cam always a good friend sits and listen to her. "Did you see everyone look at me in the caf? It's like everyone is afraid of me now." 

"It's going to be fine kid, you'll see. My advise is worry about what you can control. This whole force thing put on the back burner. The people will come around they are just being cautions. You can control your job here. If you want to work as the General's assistant, or be an apprentice to Ren or be a mechanic that is up to you and no one else. Just put your foot down with those two. If they both care for you the way they claim they will respect your decision. Most important remember I'm here for you whenever you need me." She hugs Cam, her best friend. 

On her way back to her room she turns the corner to find both Ben and Hux arguing in the hallway. Both accusing the other of hiding her away. 

"This again, I don't belong to either of you. I will go where I please, on this ship anyways..... I'll be in my room and I don't want to see either of you at this time." 

"Bre.....I thought you wanted to talk to me." Ben said. 

"Are you going to answer my questions?" No reply, " that's what I thought. General thank you for offering to take me for a walk but as you can see I just returned from one and now I wish to rest alone in my rooms." She turns and place her hand on her door panel. Which a wishing sound she leaves them. 

(That was funny they look puzzled) lady beeped ( I missed our rooms) at least she's enjoying this.


	34. Chapter 34

Breha

The next day she called a meeting with both Ben and Hux. She laid out her new terms. She wanted to do what she could to make everyone happy. She would work with Hux in the mornings then afternoons were with Cam. Evenings after dinner she would spend with Ben. It was pretty funny both men sit there dumbfounded. 

"Well that's it, Hux we are on your time." 

"Wait what about your training with Phasma. You could practice in the evenings that would not conflict with her schedule." She forgot about Phasma...

"Well, if the general is concerned perhaps he should give up his time for practice." Ben replies." I will accept your offer as long as it works" 

"Fine, we will postpone your train with Phasma for now. I except you at 07:00 and not a moment later. So it's my time, if you'll excuse us Ren." 

It went well for a few weeks this way. Hux and her work every morning until lunch, then she would change and hurry to find Cam. Suppers have become a group activity in her rooms. Sneaky Hux had a meal sent to her then asked to join her, when Ben figured out what was happening he start joining as well. So now every dinner was the three of them except when Phasma joined once a week. 

She was doing her best to be patient with Ben. He hadn't answered anymore of her questions and she was starting to get frustrated. Then it all came to ahead one evening at dinner. Thanks to Hux.

"If you are still interest in sending a message to your mother I can make arrangements." Breha head snaps up. Ben's does too

"Really? You will let me." Mom I can talk to mom. 

"I forbid it!" Ben's fist come down with a bang on the table. 

"Excuse me! You forbid it! Who do you think your talking too? I will speak to my mother if I damn well want too."

"Funny you asked Hux for permission." You could feel the anger building in Ben. 

"I asked him because it will require the use of the First Order telecom system to do so and she is the leader of the resistance so he does have a say in it but you don't." 

"I don't?" 

"No you don't, I have questions that need to be asked and you wouldn't talk about it, so she is the only other person left. I don't have many options do I." He stands up and passes back and forth. 

"No, it's out of the question, she gave you away. She doesn't deserve you back." 

"She must of had a reason Ben! I need to know what happen." She was on her feet now. Hux sat back watching the show. 

"She is an evil women who send her children away when they don't fit into her perfect plan." 

"Don't you talk about her like that, that's my mother!" He draws his saber. "Don't you even think about it?" 

He swish the saber and it goes threw her table. 

"Breha, get way from him." Hux yelled. Ben waves it again this time at Little Lady and stops only inches away, not by choice. Breha's hand is outstretched, shaking. She was holding him. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead. 

"ENOUGH!" Ben roared he broke the hold. Breha falls to her knees, panting. 

"Are you ok?" Hux is beside her.

"Bre, you used the force." Ben shuts his saber down. 

"I can't believe you would hurt Little Lady. You know how much she means to me. I think you should leave." 

"Breha, try again, try using the force again." 

"I want you to leave, Ben. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She gets up and slams the bedroom door. She pulls out her comm and messages Cam. She had to talk to someone about what just happened. 

************************************************

Hux

Ren fell right into his little trap. For weeks now he was trying to figure out a way to show Breha just how unstable he is, and well to get him back for ruining his dinners with Breha. Foolish Ren trying to attack her little Droid. 

Perfect it was just perfect. He would let her message her mother but that in the end is nothing. The women did abandon her. He could use that.....

 

**********************************************************

Kylo Ren

What had he done, it had been a good couple weeks. They would work together even night. It was great having her back......

He didn't want to hurt her little droid. He kind of like the sassy thing,and Breha use the force to save it.

This was Hux's fault he did it on purpose. He wanted to drive a wedge between them. He paces his room, how was he going to fix this. He would have to tell her, but what if she doesn't understand. If she messages that women and she tells her it would be worse. He had to do it .....he had to tell her.

He goes back into her room. 

(Get out) the angry droid beeps (She said no company)

"What's the matter Lady? Oh, it you. What do you want?" She was dressed for bed. 

"I came to tell you want you wanted to know. They did it to save you from me. I'm the reason." 

"Explain." She looks at him with hard distrusting eyes. 

"Here let me show you." He raises his hand to her head. He's a small boy playing alone, none of the kids will play with him they said he's weird, then there was a voice talked into his head. She recognized it immediately it was Snoke. Telling him he's special, no one will understand him, but he was so special. They were just jealous. His family will abandon him but he was here for him. 

He was so lonely, Mom was always busy trying to fix stuff, dad was off doing who knows what. He was lonely so lonely except for Snoke, he was always there.

Then Breha was born. Everything changed mom and dad were home more. They were actually a family. It was one of his happiest times. He loved Bre and she was the glue holding this family together. He had fewer nightmares with her around. Even Snoke was easier to silence.

Until the sent him away. He was so angry and Snoke was there all the time. He told him they would and they did. They left him with Uncle Luke. He never understood Ben. He was have nightmares that made it hard to get any rest. He had a few angry out burst and now the other students were avoiding him. He's so angry, angry at his parents for sending him away. Angry at the kids that teased him calling him weird. Luke solution was meditate always meditate and it did nothing, but Breha she was his light his one joy. Snoke had start telling Ben he had to leave is uncle and join him. He refused, he did this for over a year then Snoke told him Breha had awaken. If Ben continue to refuse him he would move on the her. It was either Breha or him. One of them would be his next apprentice. 

He returned home for Breha's birthday, he couldn't let Snoke stalk her everyday of her life like him. He couldn't lose her either, but what Snoke wanted him to do, he would lose her. He made a deal he would join Snoke but Breha had to come too. 

Ben removes his hand. Tears rolled down her check. "My poor Bennie." She hugs him. "So alone, that's why that man came to get me for you?" 

"Yes, when he failed Snoke told me you died in the attempt? Though it seems Mom and Luke hid you away. They wanted to keep us apart. That's why this all happened." 

"Snoke he did this." 

"Our parents and Skywalker did this Bre." 

"My poor Bennie, but we can still fix everything. We can still be a family." He looked at her like she was crazy. 

'I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's see if you can use the force again." She concedes and try to lift a shoe but there was nothing. 

"Odd that you were able to freeze me. I still need you with me Bre, you make the nightmare stop. Go get some rest." 

"Night Bennie, I love you" he couldn't say it but he felt it he loved his baby sister. 

************************************************************

She was shaken awake sometime during the night by Cam.

"Kiddo, get up, come on Lady we have to move." 

"Cam, what's going on?" There was an explosion, the halls are full of soldiers Hux's is yelling orders. She sees Ben in the distance. Cam has her by the arm pulling her through the crowd. A second person a girl around her age takes her other arm pulling her too. 

"That's going on? " 

"Resistance attack." The girls said. Who is she?"Cam, Poe is in hanger 45 get her on the ship." 

"Who is Poe and who are you?" The girl smiles

"I'm Rey," her comm sound 

"Rey you guys need to move it, we are taking fire 

"We are almost there." She answer they enter the hanger and Rey ignites a lightsaber. She didn't realize there was another force user on bored. 

Cam pulls her onto a ship. The pilot grabs her arm. " Cam hold her we need to get the track out." Wait she recognizes this guy from the bar on Korriban. This was the guy Cam was talking too. 

"Cam what's going on?" The start to hold her arm

"Look at me Bre, do you trust me?" Cam ask

"Yes, " there was a pinch and she squeezes Cam's hand and give a little cry as her tracker was pulled out

"Your turn buddy." The pilot removes Cam's tracker

Rey runs on board. " He's coming we got to move." What is happening who's coming. "Ren is here Poe get this boat out of here." Ben why would we run from Ben. 

"Cam what is going on?" 

"I'm taking you home kiddo. I'm getting you out of here." What? She can't leave Ben he needs her. She keeps the nightmares away. 

"I can't leave Ben, he needs me." She stands and try's to leave she in going down the ramp and she see Ben, he's come to got to get her. When arm wrap around her waist and she feels a shot in her neck. She is asleep before the shuttle door close. Cam whispering

"Shhh, it's ok I'm taking you home Bre. It's going to be ok." That the last thing she remembers.


	35. Chapter 35

When Breha woke it took her a few moments to remember how she ended up on a ship. 

(Good your awake. I shocked Cam good for hurting you) lady beeped. 

"Rey said you were waking up. How are you feeling?" Cam came into the room. "I hope your not too angry with me Bre. I just want to get you home." 

" Oh, are we going to Tatooine?" She sits on the bed looking around.

"No, we are going to the resistance. I'm returning you to your mother." Cam enter the room but didn't move closer to Breha. She has a look of mistrust, her eyes are hard and watch him closely. 

"My mother is dead. Your taking me to a women that had her brother hide away all my memories and block my connection to the force so she could hide me away from a brother that would never hurt me."

"Look sweetie, I don't really know much other then your mom wants you home." She throughs Cam a dirty look. 

"Look I don't even know you, Cam if that is even your name. All this time I thought you were my friend but you were just using me. All the secrets I thought I was tell to a friend you would turn around and tell this people. You my so call friend. I'm glad Lady shocked you." 

(I will do it again if you want)

"Kiddo, I am your friend. Everything I did, was done because it was what's best for you." 

"Yet, another person that thinks they know what's best for me. This is my life, I'm pretty sick of everyone thinking they can decide what's best for me." Cam snapped now. He couldn't stand her accusing him of no being her friend. He loved her, she was the only thing worth saving on the ship and he wasn't leaving her behind. 

"What I should have left you with the General. He clearly had a thing for you but you seem to have forgotten that he murder millions. Even your crazy brother knews you should stay way from him, now that's saying something." 

"You better watch your mouth talking about my brother." 

"Look I get that you loved your brother when you were kids and I'm sure he loved you too but get real kiddo. He doesn't care about you now. He doesn't care about anyone now." How dare he, he has no idea what Ben had to do. Tears started to build

"You have to go."

"Are you serious? Breha I'm trying to help you." 

"You think I'm going to sit here and let you talk about Ben you better think again. Ben had to make some very hard choices to protect me. Look this is none of your business." She stands and walks to the door gesturing Cam to leave. "What happened between Hux and I is none of you business. For the most part he was kind, patience and caring toward me and Ben loves me, how dare you try to make my me doubt that?" Cam exits the room

"My name is Cam by the way Cam Dameron, I may have not told you the full truth Bre, but you are still my best friend." 

"Well Cam Dameron, it appears everyone else in my life has lied to my face so my not you too, best friend." She hits the button and the door slides shut.

 

Cam stands outside the door a few seconds. She does have a small point. Since she was picked up by the First Order she has found out her entire life has been nothing but a bunch of lies being told to her by the people closest to her and he had become apart of it. Guilty bubbled in his gut. 

"She just needs some time, bud." Poe is waiting in the hall. 

"She needs a friend. Someone that hasn't broken her trust yet." He walks down the hall to meet his brother. Who claps is hands on his shoulders. "I missed you bro." 

"Send in Rey, they could have stuff in common. Around the same age, both force sensitive." 

" I'm not so sure, Rey hates Ben and Bre is surprisingly protective of him." 

"Crazy to think of sibling being protective of one and other. Like a big brother getting his friends to go on a rough mission, stealing resistances ships to help get his baby brother off a First Order visual with some precious cargo."

"I hope your not in too much trouble. I told you though she was getting her powers back we had to move before Ren noticed. The wrench slide right across the floor into her hand, freaked me right out." 

"Well my hopes are Leai and Luke will be so happy at see Breha again they will be lenient. We'll see soon enough. Give Breha some time. We'll send Rey with food in a bit if she doesn't come out." 

******************

The damage to the finalizer was minimal, but the loss of Breha was devastating. Both the General and Ren are in a meeting to report the news to the Supreme Leader.

"The resistance surprise attack caught us off guard Supreme Leader, with the aid of at least one spy the they gained access to the ship. There goal was clear they were here to obtain Breha." 

"I see, was she taken willingly General." 

"The video shows her trying to exit the ship before it departed and they drugged her so we believe she was not aware of the plan." 

"The resistance strikes against us, Kylo Ren and this time right in our hearts." The Supreme Leader his back in his chair. "The loss of Breha just as her connect to the force starts to reestablish it's self." 

"Master," that's all Ren can muster, the rage that filled him as he watched that mechanic friend of hers drag a near unconscious Breha on the ship has melted into despair. 

"We have to retrieve our stolen light. Ren call your knights retrieve your sister. If you can get the scavenger at the same time all the better. Go now." Ren bows when he leaves the room the supreme leader turns to Hux. 

"General, aid Ren in this endeavour, but when Breha is ours again she is to be brought to me." 

"Yes Supreme Leader." 

"I had very big plan for young Breha, I'm most disturbed by this news. You had better get her back general for your sake."


	36. Chapter 36

Kylo

The knights are gathered, waiting for their leader for orders. Ren was leaving his room. When Hux finally caught up with him.

"Ren," Hux called "Ren I need a word." 

"What is it Hux? I have business to attend to. As do you, where is the resistance base?" 

"I think we should discuss this alone." Motioning toward his rooms. With an exasperated sigh Ren follows.

"What is it Hux? We both have more important things to do. I expect you to have some results on the base location." 

"Look I have something to tell you, when we get Breha back I was ordered to being her to the Supreme Leader." This got Ren's full attention.

"Did he say why?" Hux takes a seat behind his desk.

"Only that he has plans for her." Ren paces back and forth. So he would get her back only to lose her again. What is his master up to?

"Ok, well let's see about finding her first, then we will decide what to do." 

"You have reservation about taking her to Snoke as well?" Interesting Hux the least force sensitive person in the universe has a bad feeling about it as well. 

"Why do you ask such things Hux?"

"Look Ren, I know you didn't encourage my relationship with Breha, but the fact is I care for her as well. I care for her very much." 

"Show me how much you care." Ren raise his hand.

Hux let his guard down allowing Ren to view Hux's true feelings. Hux admire her, respects her. Ren sees it Hux hasn't realized it himself yet but he loves her, he is in love with Breha. 

That doesn't matter........he will never be good enough for Breha. She is too smart, too sweet, just too good for him. 

"Get me the location for the base, Hux. The knight will start there search immediately but it would be helpful if you could at least tell them what system to start in." 

 

Breha

"Hello granddaughter. I am glad to see you." Anakin is smiling down at her. "I'm getting the looks too?" He chuckles " Padma looked at me in that exact way, when she was displeased with me." 

"You could have told me." She crosses her arm over her chest looking at her grandfather though he looks far too young to be called that.

"I could have,but at the time you won't have believed me. Also I was interested to see how Ben handed it. He's such a special boy. In so many ways he reminds me of myself. We both feel the force in a different way even than you my dear. We see the fatal flaws in both the Jedi and Sith." 

"What is the fatal flaw?" 

"Both connect to the one force differently, both view there way as the correct way. Which simply is not true it's only different and as always different is being viewed as wrong, but child it isn't wrong. What is wrong is pinning then against one another."

"Ben like I walk a fine line between both, see we can connect both ways to the force. It is a hard place to be. Your uncle so afraid rejected Ben and Snoke is trying to stomp the light out, but it is always there because it is a part of who he is. He will always be both light and dark." 

"So for Ben to find peace he needs to find balance?"

"That would be the goal, to find the balance with in himself. Who better to lead the new order? To be both Jedi and Sith. To understand both connections? He would be able to understand all the students. I failed well I was alive I got lost so terribly lost, but here I was able to success, now in this place I have achieved balance. Now I watch my grandson struggle as I have. He will need your help. You my sweet granddaughter connect only with the light and soon you will see that even your connection is strong the my own sons."

"I connect stronger than Uncle Luke?" Ha, right this guy is nuts. 

"Wait, if I connect only with the light then why was Snoke interested in me?" 

"The dark side is a lonely place Breha. Also darkness craves light, you an untrained light sider would be very appealing to someone that has been in the dark as long as Snoke." 

"I'm nervous, I'm afraid to see mother and Uncle after everything. I so upset about what they did." Anakin smiles sadly at her 

"Our family seems to make horrible judgement calls when it comes to protecting the ones we love. You need to do what is in your nature to do Breha. Forgiveness is what you do best, it is who you are." Anakin leans forward rest his forehead against Breha's. "Rey is coming to see you now. She is a special girl. Time to wake Breha, do not be afraid. Everyone loves you that too is your gift." 

The knock on the door made Breha's jump awake.

"Oh, did I wake you, I'm sorry. I thought you might be hungry." She sets a tray of food down on the table 

"Rey right?"

"That's me! I'm your uncles padawan." 

"How are your finding being a Jedi?"

"So far lots of meditation. Lots of training, kind of lonely but now I will have you for company." 

"I would love to be your friend Rey. Just don't talk shit about my brother and we'll get on just fine."

"I'll try but I have some strong feeling towards your brother. He has done unforgivable things."

"Forgiveness is what I'm good at apparently." She say with a smirk.


	37. Chapter 37

Breha  
"Everyone get strapped in, we are going to be entering the atmosphere in 5 minutes." Poe pops his head into the room. "Cam, I need you up here."

Breha and Juno take their seats. Cam kneels down in front of Breha. "You ok kiddo?" Okay, well her stomach is in knots and she feels like she may vomit. She and Cam haven't been the same since the whole "liberation". He lied to her and drugged her. Friends just don't do that to one another.

"I'm fine, Cam." She fiddles with her harness, avoiding eye contact. Just fine......besides the fact that I'm about to be on the same planet as the people that gave me away and only came back for her when the First Order showed up. Do they even want to see her? 

"Oh Bre, of course they want to see you." Her head snaps up, Rey was reading her thoughts. "No, you're projecting your thoughts, very loudly. Sorry, I normal ignore it but.." Poe interrupted.

"Cam, I need you up here, bro." Cam was still kneeling in front of Breha. "Cam......" Still he doesn't move, Breha still avoids his eyes. "Cameron!" Poe yells. With a sigh he stands 

"Wait, your name is actual Cameron Dameron?" Breha say stifling a laugh. Cam's cheeks turn pink. Poe starts chuckling

"That's my fault my parents let me name him. I was really into rhyming at the time. Really though who lets a four year old pick out a baby name?" Cam pushes past him brother, "Come on bro, it could have been worse I could have named you cookie, or pudding." Poe winks at Breha before leaving for the cockpit.

"Breha, I know it's not my place but I think the best thing you can do now is have an open mind and hear what you mother and uncle have to say." Breha had to resist tell Rey to keep her opinion to herself. She's only try to help you. 

"I'll do my best." Lady rolled over to her lock in post. (I can't wait to get off the tiny ship. I miss the Finalizer) she beeped. All too soon the ship is landing, and Breha feel like she may have a panic attack. The rest of the people are moving about now, but she can't seem to bring herself to move. 

"Come on kid we're here." Cam is in front of her again. She looks up at him his face annoyed, must be because she made fun of his name, but slowly it changes from annoyance to concern. "Kiddo your white as the snow on Hoth." Breha fiddled with the lock on the harness her fingers are trembling so badly she's having trouble unlatching it. "Oh hon, here let me help." He starts to unbuckle the harness. "I hope you can stop being mad a me soon Bre, cause I only wanted to help. I just wanted to keep you safe. How many time did you get hurt on the Finalizer? How may time did I have to visit you in the med bay? I thought I was doing the best thing for you. I just wanted you to be safe." Breha throws her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"I'm going to need my friend today." She pulls back from him, "I'm so scared." Tears filled her eyes. "What if they don't like me? "

"Are you crazy? They love you kid." He pulls her to her feet. 

The hatch is lowered and there are soldier waiting. Poe and Rey lead the rest crew off but Breha grabs Cam's arm. 

"Hold on, I just need a sec." She looks out at the crowd.

 

Leia

"The Challenger is on approach, General" Thank god, it as been 4 days since Poe and Rey with a couple of Poe's most trusted crew took the cruiser and left on an unknown mission. There was no getting around it this time Poe was going to have to be brought up on charges. Some form of punishment had to be dealt out. Luke could deal with Rey. What could be so important that they would just leave like that? 

"I'm on my way, don't let them leave the hanger until I arrive." Luke was already waiting for her outside the office door. 

"Be calm sister, we don't know why they left yet." Be calm ha! Easy for a Jedi to say. They make there way to the hanger together.

"POE DAMERON, you are grounded, so help me you will never fly again!" She pushes through the crowd. "REY, Luke is in charge of you but if it was my call you young lady would be in so.........much.." Her words break as she see Breha exiting the ship. Her Breha, her baby! She walked past Rey and Poe in a daze. How many time as she imaged this moment. Breha stops just watching her. 

"Breha." she reaches and pulls her into her arms, "my Breha, my baby girl." With that tears start to escape her eyes. "Is it really you? Let me look at you." She pulls back looking at her with tear filled eyes. "Your so beautiful! Look at you." He pulls her back into another embrace. She could hold her like this forever. 

Luke

Luke breaks up the crowd. This is a moment that didn't need to be shared. He knows how much regret his sister has carried in her heart. The sorrow the she has buried deep with in. The loss of Han on magnified it all. Luke watched Leia embracing her long lost daughter and it brings him joy that he has not felt it a long time. 

He sense Breha's wall has been brought down. Her force signature is bright and strong. He too has many regrets. Breha is one of them. He has wronged her, what he did, the block, removing her memories. It was wrong. He was locked in despair when Leia proposed hiding Breha. He should have keep her with him safe on the island where he could hide her from Snoke. Keep her safe, and cared for his niece like a good uncle, but he was afraid. After to get attached to her. At the time he had lost everything in his life. He ran from Leia, he ran from everyone that would bring him comfort. He would have become attached to Breha, like a life line had he kept her. He thought like a Jedi instead of an uncle. He realizes now that it was a selfish decision, one that he could never take back. 

"Luke," Leia called to him. "Oh get over here. Look at her! Isn't she beautiful? Oh I wish Han was here, he loved you so much." Again Leia has the girl in an embrace. "I'm so sorry Breha." 

"Why don't we go back to your office. I'm sure Breha has many questions." He walks towards them. Leia finally lets her go. Luke notice that Breha hasn't spoken yet. Her emotions are fast changing and erratic. Joy, anger, compassion, fear, sorrow. 

"Welcome back Breha. May I hug you?" Luke asked. 

"If you wish Uncle." He too pulls her into his arm. He remembers that last time the child was there. He had contacted an old friend that owed him a debt. A great mechanic friend with a bad gambling habit. When he was young he owed the Hutt's some money. They were going to kill him but Luke stepped in. He would do anything to help Luke even take a child with no memories and raise her. "Come we have much to discuss. Much to explain, and so much to apologize for." Which that they leave the hanger. Poe and Cam head off to get Cam settled in. Rey was going to leave but Breha grabs her arm and drags her along.


	38. Chapter 38

Awkward, that is the feeling filling Breha. Rey chats away telling them about the daring rescue and infiltrating the Finalizer. How Cam told Poe it was time; you were slowly getting your powers back and it would only be a matter of time before Ren noticed. 

"I'm so sorry Breha." Leia says again, her mother appears desperate to keep hold of her. She intertwined their arm at the hanger leading her to the office, even now she has her hand well they wait for tea to be served. 

"You said that." The door opens and C-3PO enters holding a tray for tea and snacks. 

"Oh, Miss Rey has returned welcome back Miss." He pauses and examines Breha. "Oh my word, Miss Breha has returned at last, praise the maker. You may not remember me Miss Breha I am C-3PO human cyborg relations." 

"Of course I remember you C-3PO, Ben would rewire you so you would dance with me." Leia snickered at the memory. 

"Yes, Master Ben did always find odd things funny. I did not care for dancing." The droid murmured 

"If I recall you did an outstanding robot." If the droid could blush it would have at that moment. 

"Yes, well thank you Miss. Now what was I doing?" The droid was all flustered.

"The tea 3PO." Luke reminded him

"Oh yes the tea." Breha smirks at the droid, it's still the some prodigal droid she remember telling her bedtime stories. 

"Breha, I know you must have some many question and you must be so angry with me." Leia signs, "This is harder than I thought it would be. I imagined this moment a million time. I messed up Breha. I made one wrong choice and that one choice has snowballed into a life time of regret." She looked so old and tired. " Leia took her other hand and place it on Breha cheek. 

"What was your one mistake?" Breha asked Leia's hand drops 

"Sending Ben away, we all missed him so much and I thought it was the best choice for him. I was trying to protect him. I knew Snoke was after my special boy. Then that night you remember it? The night that man came for you." Breha nods her head. "Ben was gone, Han off trying to find him. I knew they would only send more. I had to hide you I had to keep you safe. I had hoped Luke would take you with him." Luke was sitting quietly across watching them. Rey was eat all the food. That girl liked to eat! She told Breha that she can't help it. She grow up hungry so when there's food around she just feels the impulse to eat as much as she can. 

"I too need to apologize my niece. When you mother contacted me I was in a very dark place. I had just suffered a very large lost. My heart was full of sorrow and I was so afraid to let anyone else near. So I contact am old friend that owed me a debt. He agreed to raise you. I see now I should have brought you with me. It was wrong of me as a Jedi to hid your memories and block you. It was worse of me to not care for you as your uncle. I truly am sorry for my choice and the effect it played in your life."

"I didn't have a horrible life. The Orto's cared for me, I had a top eduction, working of the debt sucked but I enjoyed what I did. I like mechanics. My life could have been much worse." 

"I started that scholarship for you. It all had to be done so secretively so Han didn't find you. I never told him I knew where you were. I couldn't, he would have gone for you. Stars, how he looked for you both. He hated me for it. He loved you both so much." Forgiveness, Anakin was right both his children need her forgiveness. They are both suffering with such guilt. 

"Mom, Uncle,"she reached her hand across the table. Which Uncle Luke took with his good hand. "The past is the past. We have to worry about the future, I need to get my Benny back." 

"Ben maybe lost forever Breha." Uncle Luke says squeezing her hand. 

"Not to me he isn't. Ben will never be lost to me." Leia let out a small cry before pulling Breha into a crushing hug murmuring something about her beautiful girl. 

There's a knock at the door Cam pops his head in. 

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but General there's a call for you and Breha Lady has been shocking people steady, she lost you in the crowd and thought they were hiding you from her." Zap.."OUCH" Cam hopes out of the way.

(There you are, I was worried) 

"Sorry Lady. I am fine here Lady this is my Mother Leia and my Uncle Luke. Mom, Uncle this is Little Lady. Cam and I made her on the Finalizer. She my best friend." 

"Hey" Cam said looking offended

(Damn right I am. Ha, take that stupid Cam. Oh, by the way that's the second time you abandoned me. If anyone is keeping count. I may not forgive you next time)

"She has quite the personality." Luke laughed 

(That's right old man at least someone appreciates my outstanding programming) 

"Who do you think programmed you smarty bolts? Me, that's who. Your welcome by the way." Breha rolled her eye. "I needed something to entertain me. The crew of the Finalizer is shockingly subdue and well I need something with a bit of spunk." 

"Well, she is lovely. You are more then welcome here Little Lady." Leia said. "I need to get back to work." She reluctantly releases Breha's hand. "You can bunk with Rey until we can get a room arranged for you." Rey nods her head. "I have meetings all day but will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?" 

"Sure mom." Leia embraces her again, Breha can still fell so much regret and sadness in her. "Mom, you have my forgiveness it's time you forgive yourself. You too Uncle Luke." 

"I'll try my dearest. I'll try." 

"Master Luke may I have the rest of the day with Breha?" Rey asks.

"After missing days already you wish to postpone your training further." He raises his eyebrows, " Fine my padawan but tomorrow no excuses. Perhaps you would consider joining us Breha." 

"Maybe we should let her settle in before asking her to join in." Cam said well standing at the door waiting. "Oh, sorry none of my business I'm not here." Everyone stares at him for a moment then Rey jumps up from the table grabbing the last sandwich. 

"Come on, I'll show you around." He grabs Breha's hand tugging her to the door. 

"Breakfast tomorrow." Leia calls and Rey calls back that they'll be there. 

"Now where should we start." Rey drags her along pointing at buildings talking about the things she likes about them. "This is the community centre. Once a week they play movies and there is popcorn, have you ever had popcorn it's so butter and salty yum." A little white and orange BB-8 unit comes racing up to them. Until it see Little Lady, they both start beep, circling one another. 

(Hello Beautiful, I'm BB-8)

(Hello I'm Lady), 

(Beautiful it is) 

(No lady) 

(Beautiful) 

(Your hopeless) 

(No silly I'm BB-8 and your Beautiful)

"I think he likes you. He's pretty charming." Breha says a they move on 

(Yeah, well who wouldn't like me, I'm awesome.) Making Breha laugh. 

Most people stared and whisper as she walked by but hey they did that on the Finalizer too so no big deal. She missed Ben and Hux though, not that she can tell anyone here that. At least she still had Cam and Rey was pretty awesome. No wonder Ben wanted to bring her back to the Finalizer. 

Well granddad what do I do now?


	39. Chapter 39

That's it she's calling it. Leia toss a file on her desk and turns off her data pad. Tomorrow is another day she leans back in her chair willing her shoulders to relax. When her eyes fall on the photo on the corner of her desk. A young Han his arm wrapped around her shoulder she cradling a baby Breha in her arms. Ten year old Ben standing in front of them. His dad's hand on his shoulder. He was tall for his age, dark short hair and big sad eyes. He was sulking in this photo. He wanted to hold Breha. He always loved her. From the moment he say her. 

"Bennie, I'm home." Leia comes through the door. Ben must be in his room. She puts down the carrier and bag from the hospital. Breha sleep happily away uncaring that she was in her new home.

"Mom, I missed you." He runs and hugs her. "Oh, your belly is smaller."

"That's cause the baby is over there now funny guy." She point to the carrier. Ben walk slowly up it. "You were good for your uncle? Where is he anyways?"

"Out back in to garden." Leia watched Ben he is looking at Breha with intense eye. 

"Well what do you think?" She starts unpacking the hospital bag. Looking for the diapers. 

"She's special. Can you feel it mom?" Where are those damn diapers. "Mom?" 

"Everyone's special in their own way Ben." There they are! Thank the stars I thought I forgot them. 

"You don't feel it then? Well I do, she's very special." Leia turns back to him now. He's looking at Breha with such focus.

"How is she so spe..." The front door bangs open. Han comes in with Chewie.

"Right over here. I know it's hard to believe there is something more beautiful they Leia in this universe but here she is, our beautiful Breha." He winks at Leia. 

"Hey kid, I didn't see you there. So what do you think of your baby sister?" Han is overjoyed with his daughter. Ben is watch him closely. 

"He said she's special." Leia answered, Han smiles putting both hands on Ben's shoulders. 

"You know Ben being a big brother is hard work. You have to help take care of her and I can tell she's going to be a beauty like her mother. Your going to have to protect her from scoundrel's. We don't what her ending up with a smuggler like your mom did." Leia cracks up at that. "What do you say Ben, can you handle the job or being a big brother?" Ben looks at the little baby again to his father and nods his head. "That da boy." Han ruffles his hair. 

"Oh whatever will we do if she ends up with a smuggler like me!" Leia says 

"Never going to happen, not with Ben watch out for her." Ben smiled up at Han. 

 

She lets out a long sigh. There are a few happy family memory locked away in her heart along with all her regrets.

She had to see her one last time before she goes to bed. She heads for Rey's room. It's late the halls and common areas are all empty. Leia over rides Rey's access panel. Sometime it's good to be the general. She goes and gently sits beside her sleeping daughter. 

I have missed her whole life. I doesn't deserve forgiveness. She envies the women you called mother. The women that wiped away her tears when she cried. The women that tucked her in bed at night. This other women comforted her when she had bad dreams. This now dead women was your mother not her and it was by her own doing. 

"Thought you might be here." Luke whispered from the doorway. "I sense you turmoil sister. You must stop hating yourself," she looks up at her brother with tear escaping. "Come Leia you need to rest." Reluctantly Leia leave her sleeping daughter. 

 

"Master, we are ready to depart." His knights will systematically search the Galaxy planet by planet until she is found. Hux also has troops searching but Ren has little faith in their skills at hunting. They are warriors raised to fight not hunt.

"I expect daily reports of any findings. Breha is the priority but the Scavenger from Jakku will most likely be with her. I want them both unharmed. Kill the Jedi if your have a chance but if any of you harm those girls you will answer to me." The knight bow to board their ships. Hux watches from the platform as the ships depart. He has little hope they will find anything. 

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Ren stomps towards him. The knight's mood hasn't improved. 

"We are doing everything we can Ren." 

"Really everything? If your security had done its job in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation. She would still be here, safe." 

"I highly doubt the resistance will harm her." 

"No they will poison her against ME!" He bellows. "They will turn her against you. Everyday they will sink their claws into her until she becomes our enemy." He stands in front of Hux. "I don't know about you General but I'm not sure I can kill her if she stands against me."

"Kill her, I would have her reconditioned if it got to that point." Kylo eyes the General. 

"I will remove your head if you put my sister in one of those machine." 

"Are you threatening me?" Hux eyes him coldly

"I'm merely telling you the outcomes of your actions. Find the resistance base General, quickly." 

"I will Ren, I will find it." Ren turns to leave. "I'll find her."


	40. Chapter 40

Breha

People had warmed up to her for the most part. They were a nice enough bunch of people but boy did they get mad at her if she defended Hux or Ben. This happened a lot! Mom of course didn’t want people walking around call her daughter a traitor so the story of General Oragan’s poor daughter was spread across the base. 

Have you heard, oh that poor girl had her mind altered by the Jedi and well the poor thing is just so confused. They say it will be fine in time but the poor dear. So if she made a comment that favored the First Order or Ben she would receive looks of pity. Poor confused Breha. 

Fine if it made mom’s life easier then let them believe whatever they want. She could do that for mom.

She spent the first week mostly talking to Mom and Luke about Snoke. 

“You call him Snoke?” Uncle asked. 

“Yes, he said he preferred if I call him that. I spoke with him one a week. It always tired me out though.”

“What would you talk about? The war? Ben?”

“Nothing really, he would ask about things I liked.” 

“What do you mean?” Uncle Luke looked perplexed. 

“At first it was my hobbies, what I was interested in, just about my life in general, school, friend, sometime we would play games.”

“What kind of games?”

“Word association games, What if games.” 

“Did he ever speak to you about the force or training?” Uncle pressed

“No, well the last time we meet he said something about starting to have a lovely glow, but that was it.” Uncle’s brow in crumpled and he and mother share a meaningful look. 

 

It was on her second week that she notices she was never left alone. Cam, Rey, Poe, Uncle Luke, sometimes Finn, even Chewie. When she questioned her mother about it she had a guilty look on her face but change the subject.  
Uncle Luke wants her to train but she refused instead she stayed with Cam helping with repairs on x-wings. 

It took her mother three week to bring up Ben. Breha sat with her most of the evening telling her everything, how he was, how he has changed. What he looks like, the sound of his voice. Her mother wanted every bit of information she could get. 

Now she is on her fourth week at the resistance base. This week brought about the first mother/daughter fight and her mother was being completely unreasonable. Breha sought out her Uncle for help. 

 

"Please I would like to go as well. The security is going to be insane. Mom's going, Rey's going, and you’re going, hell Chewie's even. Come on, Uncle Luke I want to go too." They were down by the lake. Breha paces back and forth in front of her uncle. 

"Your mother thinks it's best for you to stay behind." 

"I know what mom thinks. I was hoping to have a bit of help in convincing her." Her hands go to her hips, "He was my father, and I think I should be giving to chance to go to his memorial. Why can’t I have a chance to say goodbye?" Luke remains quiet looking past her to the water. 

It was the anniversary of Han's death; a memorial was being held on Coruscant. A large group of people were going, and a crap load of security but mom out right refused to let her go along. 

"Fine, I see you won't help." She wipes away the couple tears that manage to escape. "Come on Lady let’s get back to work, breaks over." She turns and starts the walk back to the hanger. 

"Fine we will speak to Leia together." Luke called back to her. Breha runs back and hugs her Uncle. 

"Thank you, Uncle." He pats her back but doesn't fully return the embrace. Other than her mom and Chewie she doesn't think anyone touches Luke. His years of self-isolation have made him weary of human contact. Mother sat on her bed the other night telling tales of Luke's adventures to her and Rey. It is hard comparing the man she describes to the man he is now. Ben truly broke Uncle Luke's heart. 

"Breha, I want to you reconsider my offer to train you. You have all the skills to grow to a great Jedi." She pulls away and looks at her Uncle. 

"I told you Uncle if I train to be a Jedi will you expect me to fight Ben?"

"I will expect you to stand against the darkness and help restore balance." 

“See this is what I don’t get. To have balance wouldn’t there have to be both light and dark? I’m just saying if it’s all light or all dark then it’s not balanced, right? I mean that’s just logic.”

“This is why you need to study and train with me. I can teach you.”

“I will not fight Ben.” 

"You may not have a choice. Do you think I wanted to fight my father? Of course not but it was what needed to be done. You girl have been blessed with so much light, your force is so strong it is taking a good amount of my energy to hide your signature. At least learn to block your signature for my sake, I'm an old man."

"Fine Uncle but I'm not comfortable with the idea of everyone expecting me to fight Ben." 

"The basics then and help Rey train." 

"So, she can try to kill my brother.” Luke chuckles at that.

“She will try to kill him no more than he tries to kill her. Come let’s go see your mother.”

 

“I said no and involving you Uncle will change nothing.” Mom sits behind her desk stubborn as a mule. “Don't give me that look.”

“What look?” 

“That look! That look right there. The one that says you’re not listening to a damn word I’m saying and going to do what you want anyways. You know how many times I’ve seen that look on your father’s…face.” Leia’s resistance crumbles. “Fine, you can come but if anything and I mean anything happens I want you to stay with Rey and Chewie. You head back to the Falcon and you get out of there no matter what.” 

“I promise, I promise. Thank you, thank you mom. “Breha has here arms around her mother. 

“Go get ready we leave in the morning.” 

 

So the next morning Breha boards the Falcon with her mother, Uncle Luke, Rey and Chewie would pilot. 

“Come on Ladies” Poe says to Rey and Breha. Poe was taking another ship with a group of security along with Finn and Cam. 

“I have 20 credit that say I will get there first.” Poe’s says to Rey 

“You’re on! Easiest money I’ll ever make.” Rey says with a big grin

“I can’t wait to get there; I’m going to take you guys out dancing.” Poe said wrapping his arm around yours and Rey’s shoulder 

“These girls aren’t leaving the house.” Leia says turn pointing a finger at Poe

“I was taking about you and Master Luke, General.” Poe said with a wink. Leia shakes her head in amusement and Poe heads over to his ship

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Leia says as she takes a seat beside Luke. 

“I’m sure they will be fine, mom, there both outstanding fliers.” Breha says strapping herself in for take-off.

“Not the race, Dear.” Her eyes linger on Breha. 

“Stars, mom I’ll be fine. Nothing is going to happen. There are trillions of people there I think I can manage to go unnoticed.” 

Once in flight and on auto pilot Rey joined Breha and Luke for practice. In two days and they would arrive at Coruscent


	41. Chapter 41

"Supreme Leader we have confirmation, Breha is on route to Coruscent." Hux stands before the halo gram. 

"Excellent, inform Kylo Ren retrieve what has been lost and bring her to me."

He can't get her back just to lose her again. He had to figure out a way to convince the Supreme Leader to allow Breha to say with him.

 

When they arrived Breha was between Rey and Chewie all the way to the apartment. 

"Tomorrow we leave at 9 sharp." The long dinning room table was full Mom was going over everything for the next day. "We will have 6 cars the first is security. Luke and I in car two Poe you will drive, Finn you'll be with us. More security in car three, car four will be you and Rey, Chewie will drive and Cam you too. Followed by more security." She's so nervous.

"Mom it's going to go fine." Leia reaches across the table and pats her hand. 

"Of course dear." She doesn't seem sure. They were in one of the high rises. The view was magnificent. Breha stands on the balcony watching the sun lowering itself into the clouds. When she gets the oddest feeling that she is being watched. She scans the area trying to locate the source when she is distracted by Rey joining her. 

"I would spend nights on Jakku imaging what this place looked like but I never imaged this." She settles beside her on the balcony. "It's amazing." She looks around. "Do you feel that?" 

"Like we are being watched, yeah but maybe it's normal with so many people around." 

"Maybe we should go in." She too is scanning but there are so many windows, "Come on." Rey loops her arm around Breha's and pulls he back inside. In the living room Poe and Finn were watching haloshows with some of security. Rey squeezed her way in between them on the couch. Breha went looking for her mom.

"Breha love come here I wanted to show you something." She was in her room. "Look dear, look what I found. She pulled out a photo of Breha at her graduation. The Orto couldn't afford the trip, well actually the Hutt's would let them leave the planet too, they owed to much. Breha had gotten a internship at a tech company in a research facility that started immediately after school. She work there two weeks when she receive the news from home of her parents accident. She return home and the same day she laid her parents to rest the collector showed up to inform Breha she inherited a rather large debt. So she did what needed to be done, she took over her father garage and worked as hard as she could. 

"How did you get that?" She sets down on the bed.

"I was there of course. I was so proud of you." Mom sat down beside her. Breha had a rush of emotion. "What is it honey?"

"Well, I just thought I was alone that day. It's nice to know that someone who loved me was there." 

"Oh honey, your father and I both loved you every day." She looks back down photo. "Tomorrow we will say goodbye together. There will be people asking a lot of question about you, the story will come out. There is something else I want to do," she pulls out a data pad. "Here I need you to put you palm here." Ok Breha set her hand the pad, it scans there hand. The she said," I need you to sign this. This is going to reinstate your proper name, Breha Solo." Leia also signed it and like that Breha was a Solo again. 

"Why are you so nervous mom? It's going to be fine." 

"I wish I had your confidence. This is a big place, so much could happen. With so many people you can never be completely secure." 

"Mom, I talk to grandfather sometime. He comes to me in my dreams. Did you ever forgive him? For what he did." 

"Anakin visits you?" 

"Yes the first time was when Ben entered my mind and the force well, it was bad, I got hurt but he come and protected my mind. He said he was bending the rules, but he was never one that really followed the rules anyways. Then he visited me every once and awhile. He wants to fix the family." 

"The family he destroyed." She sounded bitter. "Sorry love, but Anakin Skywalker destroyed my family many times in many ways. The first before I was even born when he attacked my mother in a fit of rage. Again as Darth Vader holding me prisoner as his empire destroyed my home and everyone I loved. Now his memory poisoned the mind of my son, making him do horrible things causing me to send you away. This is what my father did to me." He takes a deep breath. "I am glad he helped you when you were in need." 

"He feels bad about it but we are going to fix it." Leia looks at her with sadness. 

"Oh honey, I don't know if we can fix this. It's more of a salvaging what we can at this point. I'll order us some tea, there has been something I wanted to talk to you about. 

They are sitting enjoying peppermint tea when out of no where mom starts, "So I noticed you and Cam are pretty close." 

"He was my first friend on the Finalizer and he has a funny sense of humor that I totally get." 

"So, I was just wondering if maybe you two were well together." Breha's eyes get big. Really mom that talk! 

"We are friends mom, that's it."

"Well I'm not blind sweetheart and the way he looks at you." 

"What the same way Finn looks at Rey?" 

"Well yeah exactly. So just for my morbid curiosity, is there someone? Or was there before you were taken? Someone waiting for you on Tatooine?" 

"No mom, only one and well I don't think you want to know." 

"Of course I want to know!" Oh no you don't! 

"I never had time to date on Tatooine it was work and sleep, but on the Finalizer I did have to attention of someone and well nothing major happened, we spent a lot of time together and we shared a kiss." Leia looked at her excited. 

"Well who was it?" For some reason she can't look her mother in the eye.

"The General." He looks at her mom to see her face slack. Breha cheeks heat up. 

"General Hux? I mean I get he's handsome but Bre he is a murderer."

"He was kind to me and took care of me. He puts up such a strong front but he's lonely."

"Breha, do you love him? Are you in love with the General?" 

"I, well.....I care about him and I miss him." Love? She had never been in love before. 

"I see," mom got a strange look one her face and the rest of the tea was quiet.

 

The next morning they leave on schedule and as she predicted all mom's worrying was for nothing. They walk hand in hand and both lay a flower at the stone engraved with Han Solo. Luke closely followed behind with Chewie and Rey. Then the other visitors stopped to pay there respects. It had gone well, a few tears but Breha heard many happy tales of her fathers.

Mom and Luke later had a meeting with some of the visitor after, so they drop her and Rey off back safe and sound at the apartment with Chewie and half the security team. Breha was surprised when a late arrival showed up at the apartment with his own security. 

"Breha Solo, as beautiful as your mother I see. I am Lando Calrissian an old friend of your parents." He announced as he entered the apartment. 

"Oh my apologies, Sir but Mother and Luke are out, I will inform them of your arrival. I'm sure they would like to see an old friend." Breha reaches to message her mother when Chewie walked into the room followed by Rey.

It happened quickly Lando security team stun Chewie taking down the wookie and poor Rey had to hand over her saber as Lando himself held a gun to Breha's head. 

"I'm sorry Breha but Kylo Ren visited Cloud City and you are the price." Yeah, the story of Lando comes rushing back. She could heard the fighting in the building. Soon a good portion of the apartments security team was on there knees in the entry hall. Breha scanned the group Cam, Poe and Finn are missing. Soon she heard the stomping steps of Ben as he made his way into the apartment.


	42. Chapter 42

Leia

The comm slipped from her hand as Poe delivered the news. He was there, Ben was at the apartment, and he had come for Breha. It was pure luck Poe, Finn and Cam had gone to get food for the girls. Neither had eaten much the morning. Both preoccupied with their grief. On the boys return they say the troops. Luke had her arms keeping her from bolting from the meeting, stopping her from jumping on the first transport she sees and going to give her boy the talking too he sourly needs. 

“You know you can’t. He would kill you, he would kill me. We both know he will not kill Breha.” 

“What about Rey? Chewie? The rest of the security that were guarding them? Luke we have to do something!” 

“There is nothing that can be done now that won’t result in more death. Tell the boys to stand down before we lose them too.” Leia fumbles with the comm. 

“Poe, Finn and Cam all three of you need to stand down. Meet us at the landing docks.”

“But General the girls.” Cam and Finn can be heard protesting in the back ground. 

“That’s an order Poe.” Poe would get the boys where he was told. He didn’t know how to fail a mission, no matter what it was. 

“Yes Ma’am” The comm goes dead. Leia heart drops, guilt fills her. She had failed to keep Breha safe. 

Kylo

He enters the room to see the wookie unconscious on the floor. He eye immediately lock on Lando, the fool still holds a pistol at Breha. He could accidentally shoot her at any moment. He focus pulls the weapon from his hand. Clearly he can’t be trusted with it. He tosses it to one of the troops. Then he see Breha, he looks her up and down, he know that woman wouldn’t hurt her but he needed to be sure she was unharmed. 

“Bennie, what are you doing?” He ignores the stupid question. She seems to be in shock or something. He turns his attention to what else he caught. He walks down the line. He had hoped for more. Neither Skywalker, nor the traitors were present; not even the conceded pilot. They were all missing but she was here. He stops in front of her. He obsessed of this small woman for months until Breha distracted him. 

“We meant again, Scavenger.” Rey looks are him with a look of insolence. “It is a shame your master isn’t here to see this but I am sure he will feel it none the less. “ He ignites his saber with a dramatic swing he goes to remove her head only to find Breha now standing between them stopping him mid stroke. His heart jumps to his throat. Had he been paying attention he would have heard her cry out “Ben, No!” But he was too busying relishing at last having his victory. His deactivated he saber before it strikes her. 

“What are you doing? I could have killed you Breha!” first he also was relieved that he managed to stop in time, but now rage filled him. 

“I won’t let you hurt them, they’re my friends.” How dare she, how could she choose their side. “Bennie, stop this. I can call mom and we can all talk. We can fix this.” Poor Breha there is nothing to fix. 

“Nothing can fix our family, Bre.” Tears fill her eyes 

“Not with that attitude.” Her bottom lip trembles. “Fine let’s just go. You don’t need to hunt and one else. I’ll come willingly. Look at what you already have done to Uncle Chewie.” 

“That wookie shoot me in the stomach, I have no sympathy for him. Now stand aside I have work to do. Take her to my ship.” Troops moved forward and trying to grab her. She freezes them. She has improved since she left. Clearly she has been training with Skywalker. This both angered and pleased him. She was now able to hold multiple objects it place. 

This was when the Scavenger made her move, again his grandfather’s saber flies to her hand and with a shove she knocks Breha aside. The troops and security scatter out of the way as both saber ignite and the battle begins. Breha cries out repeatedly for them to stop. Well the scavenger tells her to flee. 

He hadn’t fought another force used since there battle on Starkiller. He tried to train Breha but he found it too difficult. He couldn’t bring himself to attack her, from her birth he was taught to protect her.

He wasn’t paying attention; he was too lost in his battle. Troops we trying to subdue Breha, Lando not will to chance her escape, grab his gun back from the troops belt and fired a shoot. From the shocked look on his face he had clearly meant to stun her but now he looks at Breha in horror. Everything in that one second stops. Breha gasps her hands go to her stomach, but he and the scavenger stop mid attack. They both stare at Breha. The troops release her arms. She slowly falls to her knees, lifting her hand from her stomach to show blood gushing, color is leaving her face fast. Before he knows it he has taken the head off Lando and now Breha is in his arms.

“I got you, I got you; you’re ok.” 

“Bennie it hurts.” She cries. He know it is almost the same spot the wookie hit him in and it did hurt. He scoops her up and heads to his ship. He had some supplies on board. 

“Sir, what do we do with the others?” 

“Kill them all.” 

“No! Breha looks at him with pleading eyes.” 

“Fine, prepare to leave.” It was only them that he notices the scavenger is following close behind him. They were on the roof now about to board his ship. “What do you think you’re doing here Scavenger?” 

“I am coming with you of course. I have to make sure she’s ok. What don’t pretend you’re not thrilled at the idea of me coming along?” 

He and the droid worked on Breha’s wound well the scavenger watched. She was losing bleed so fast. “Scavenger, has Skywalker taught you anything about force heeling?” 

“My name is Rey, and no he hasn’t.” 

“Of course he hasn’t! Well get over here. I am about to give you a crash course.”

“Why don’t you do it?” 

“Sith don’t heal. That is light side, now get over here. Breha, sweetheart I’m going to put you to sleep ok. It’s going to be ok. I promise.” Then she’s out. 

Hours of work by the droid and the scavenger and finally there is hope. Kylo gets a blood transfusion going well the scavenger continue to use the force to heal Breha. He found it a little hard to hate her so much now that she was helping his sister.

“Sir, we have made contact with the Finalizer. We have General Hux for you Sir”

“General, I have Breha send your coordinates to the pilot.” 

“Wait let me speak to her.” Kylo can see the General is clearly relieved to hear Breha is on her way back. He is trying hard to maintain his usual cool demeanor. 

“She is indisposed at the moment General.” 

“Fine I’ll wait.” 

“You will have to wait a while. She was injured and is being worked on now.” The General face betrays him for a moment. 

“Injured how?” When Ren doesn’t respond Hux only comments, “Very well.” then disconnects. Soon they would be back with the Finalizer. He messages his Knight to leave Cloud City. News of the leader’s decapitation will arrive soon and they don’t need to deal with that. 

She goes back to find the Scavenger, Rey her name is Rey collapsed in the chair beside Breha’s bed. She used up every bit of energy she could spare to heal her. She may have even saved her life. Her eyes snap open when he enters. 

“Thank you.” Was all he could say as he takes Breha’s hand in his? “There is an emergency escape pod below; it is the only kindness I will offer you.”

“I can’t leave her alone with you.” 

“Do you think I would hurt her? Breha is the only think in this universe that I care for.” 

“I’m not leaving her. I care too much for Leia to abandon her to the First Order alone.” 

“The First Order is her family.” 

“No Leia, and Luke are her family and once upon a time you were her brother. Now I am going to take care of her.” 

“You think you can just climb aboard the Finalizer and not be taken as prisoner? You ,Luke Skywalkers padawan.”

“I think I will be fine. Breha would be upset if something happened to me and seeing who she’s the only thing you care for, I wager you will pretty much do anything to maintain her happiness.” 

“You are over estimating her value to me.”

“I don’t think I am. Look I’m staying with Breha, so as a thank you for all my work you are going to lie and hide who I am from the order and your master.” The Scavenger will stay with them. He had wanted to train her since they meet. She may not be as strong in the force as Breha but it would be far less painful to mold the scavenger into his apprentice. She already has potential. He can sense it the darkness lurking in her.” 

“I am grateful for what you have done for my sister. Fine, I will take care of the crew’s memories but you will have to obey me on the Finalizer. We will tell everyone that you are her servant that woman provided to care for her.” 

“Your mother you mean.” She gives him a dirty look

“Watch yourself, Rey. We are trying to be friends now.” They fall into silence and they sit with Breha. She is fighting to stay awake too nervous to sleep in his presence. He will give her time to rest. He has to work on the crew’s memories before they arrive anyways. He has Breha back that’s what matters. Now to figure out what to do with Hux and his annoying attachment to her and his Master, what are his plans for Breha?”


	43. Chapter 43

“Hurt again, “Breha opens her eyes and Grandfather is smiling down at her. “You are truly the most unlucky little thing.” 

“I’m starting to think so too.” She sits up but hangs her head

“Grandfather I wasn’t able to even get them to talk. I don’t think I can fix our family. Ben is just so angry and I don’t even really know why. He doesn’t tell me anything. Mom well she is just so busy trying to win a war, Uncle Luke doesn’t just want to be back on the island alone. Rey well she is the closet person in the galaxy that seems to understand me. We are both stuck in the middle of something we don’t really want to be in. She just wants to find her family. Find out the how’s and why’s she was left alone. You don’t know do you?” 

“Rey will find her origins in her own time just as you did. What about you my dear. How do you feel?” 

“Exhausted, mostly. I know I’ve only had my force ability back a little while but man I hate it,” Anakin chuckles. 

“I was thankful every day for my gift. I was a slave and had I not been force sensitive would have remained a slave. My gift enabled me to break my chains. My one regard was that my mother was left behind.” He looks sad thinking about his mother. “She later found her own freedom; she found happiness. Which is all I ever wanted for her.” He smiles. 

“What was her name?” 

“Shme Skywalker.” 

“That’s pretty.” 

“I another life your mother would have had that name. If I could have convinced Padme that is.” There is a silence between, “It is never wise to think about what could have been. It is better to focus on the now.”

“What do I do Grandfather? I’m on my way back to the First Order and now Rey is with me.” 

“Rey is where she needs to be. I told you Rey is very special and she will help you. Kylo can learn from her.”

“From what I gather he wants her to learn from him.” 

“You will encourage them to train together. It will do them both good. You child have a new set of problems coming your way. Be careful who you trust.” 

“I’ll try Grandfather.” He kisses her forehead. 

“Do or not do there is no try.” He said, Breha gives him a puzzles look.

“Master Yoda’s saying?” 

“Yes.” He smirks 

“I hate riddles!” 

“I know. Wake now Breha.” 

 

“Supreme Leader, we have had word from Ren, He has Breha but it appears she was injured.” 

“How was she injured General?” 

“Ren was not forth coming, Sir.”

“I do hope it is nothing serious. I will feel better when she is here under my care.”

“Supreme Leader, I was hoping Breha would remain aboard the Finalizer. Kylo Ren’s temper has improved since her arrival. I have a report showing that the repair budget had dropped by half since her arrival. Many of the crew members have become attached to her.” Snoke chuckles it’s a dry hard sound.

“Your self includes General?” He hung his head yes himself included. “People will always be naturally drawn to Breha. It is one of the reason I need her to be properly trained.” 

“Surely Kylo Ren can train her in the force.” 

“Not in the force General. She would have little use to me if she were trained in the force. She is a child of the light. The last Jedi must have wept when she was born. How difficult it must have been from him to put that wall in place blocking her from the light.” Snoke sets back reflecting 

“Surely we can provide her with whatever training you wish, Supreme Leader.” 

“You are quiet determined General. Very well, I will forward what she need. You will be responsible for her training General. I will have daily meeting with her as well. She will not get fatigued from them now that the wall is completely removed. If I am not pleased with how she is progressing I will remove her from your care. Good Luck.” The look in his eye was darkly amused 

“Thank you Supreme Leader.” Hux bows.

“I also do not want to see any slipping in your duties as General either.” With that the hologram vanishes. He had done it, Breha was staying. He had been working for month try to find a logical reason for her to remain on board, but something was off. The Supreme Leader gave in too quickly. It was only when he returned to his office and the messages started coming in that Hux realized the amused look on the Leaders face. Breha was going to hate this!

 

“She’s waking up.” Rey was beside her, she had on First Order uniform. Her hair was in one bun all neat and orderly not at all her normal look. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She helped Breha sit up. How was she feeling?  
“I’m feeling pretty good. What are you wearing?” 

“Oh, Ren gave it to me. I’m your faithful servant.” She gave a half ass curtsy. “My lady!” Breha giggles with hurt her stomach a bit but all and all it wasn’t as bad as she would have expected. She lifts up her shirt to inspect the wound. It was just a faint scar.

“Rey, you did this?” She nods, “It’s amazing, wow!” She blushes at the compliment. Ben is standing by the door watch them. 

“Have you both been playing nice?” She looks from Ben to Rey.

“Of course we have. I’ll get some food. You must me hungry.” She hadn’t notice it until Ben mentioned it but she was starved. Once his gone Breha focuses on Rey giving her a look that says, really what’s going on here? 

“What? Nothing has happened; he walked me through how to heal you. He offered me an escape pod but I refused to leave you behind. He agreed I could stay as long as I didn’t do anything stupid. Since then he hasn’t really spoken to me. He drops off food three times a day and some cloths. He sat with you sometimes. That’s it.”

“You should have taking the escape pod, Rey. You should be with Luke training.” 

“I want to keep you safe for Leia and Luke. If I have to go into the belly of the beast then, so be it.”

“What about your training?”

“Who are we all kidding? I will never be a Jedi. Luke knows it too. He was just training because I was his best option until you arrived. He wants to train you but you refused. I know I don’t have what it takes to be a Jedi. I have too much anger; I’m not forgiving like you. Stars, Breha I spent my whole life alone and now that I finally found people that I care about and that care about me he wants me to stop my attachment. Come on! I can’t, I just can’t do it but I can keep you safe, and that is what I will do.” She drops her head. “I just don’t want to disappoint anyone but I can’t do it.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know you felt like that. Hey, look at me; you can do whatever you want. If you don’t want to be a Jedi then don’t. If you just want to find your family then that’s what we will do. You don’t owe anyone anything. This is your one very special life and it is precious. You should do what you want with it.” Rey smiles at her. “Just cause we have the force doesn’t mean we have to be a Jedi or a Sith. We can just be two girls that have the force and that’s it.”

“Like Maz?” 

“Maz?”

“On day we can go see her. I meet her with Han after I left Jakku. That’s where I found this.” She patted her saber. Breha was surprised Ben allowed her to keep it. “Well, it found me really, it called me. Found it in an old box when I touched it I saw things. I was so scared Maz tried to get me to keep it but I was so scared I ran. Then your brother found me in the wood and Starkiller happened. It was a crazy time.”

There is a bang behind them as Ben brings her in some food. Rey helps her up. Breha goes to Ben for a hug. She wasn’t letting him get away this time. He was reluctant at first but he caves and hugs her back. 

“We’ll be arriving soon. Eat and the general wish to speak to you.” She nods taking a piece of her roll and tossing it to Rey. She would never complain but Breha knew she was hungry. Rey is always hungry. Ben watches the girls for a bit but remains quiet and distant. Breha knew Ben well enough to know when he was plotting. Who or what he was plotting for or against would be only for his mind at this time. There was no point in pushing him. Then it was time to shower and change they were going to arrive in the next few hours. It was then that she realized Lady was missing. Her little droid was left behind and her heart broke a little.


	44. Chapter 44

Rey walked behind her as they exited the ship. She keeps her head down, trying her best to go unnoticed. The red haired general from the halo’s waits at the base of the ramp. Rey could see that he was definitely a no nonsense individual. He had an air of control and confidence. He looked on their arrival with cold indifference. Only once did she see a slight crack in him control. He was looking at Breha and his eyes softened and Rey was pretty sure he pursed his lips to hold back a smile. 

“Welcome back Commander, I see you have manage to bring back what was stolen. The Supreme Leader will be most pleased.”

“Well someone had to.” Was all Ren said to him. Which the General ignored

“Welcome back aboard the Finalizer Miss. Orto. I am pleased to see you well.” 

“It’s Miss Solo, now General. General Organa had all the paper done well I was there.” 

“Miss Solo, my apologizes.” He tone and air screams protocol as if he could care less. Rey can’t see Breha’s face but she can sense her mood in the force and she is enjoying this, she can sense her playful nature bubbling up. 

“What no hug?” She says in a tone of mocked outrage. “I don’t think you missed me at all General.” 

“Perhaps at a later time, the Supreme Leader wishes to see both of you immediately.” 

“Take Miss. Breha’s servant to her quarters.” Ren commanded this was the first time the General noticed her. 

“Breha’s servant! Ren are you sure it’s a good idea brings someone unknown aboard at this time?” Hux continues to watch Rey with distrust. 

“This woman will be able to watch over Breha at all time.” 

“I still don’t see why we don’t just have one of our troops stay with her.” 

“Well, I don’t see why we are talking about her like she isn’t standing right here!” Breha says loudly. “Maybe we should locker her in a cage or perhaps in a tower with no door like a princess from a fairytale.” She gives a dirty look to both men before walking ways. 

“Where are you going?” The general demands

“Way from you two control freaks.” Rey continues to walk behind her until Breha turns and locks her arm with Rey pulling her forward. 

“The Supreme Leader….” Hux called

“Yeah, yeah, he can wait a few minutes.” Breha drops Rey off in her rooms. 

“Get comfy; I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Should I be nervous about Hux?”

“No, I’ll just distract him when he starts prying. I’m good at distracting.” She tosses Rey a menu. “Here order us something to eat. I’m sure the meeting won’t be long. “

 

She exits her room and head for the auditorium were all the meets were held. When she arrives Hux and Ben were already inside. 

“Oh here she is.” Snoke said as she enters. 

“Ah did you missing Snokie?” Which make the old man laugh a dry bark.

“Of course my dear. I don’t think you realize how important you are to all three of us. It makes me happy to see you well and back in the safety of the First Order. Gentlemen, you are both dismissed. I would like to speak to Breha alone.” They bow and leave Breha looks up at the Supreme Leader. 

“So I see Skywalker has completely removed the block. Your light is quiet lovely.” 

“May I ask why it is you like my light? From what I came to understand doesn’t the dark want to destroy the light?” 

“Control yes, destroy well some Sith in the past but never myself. Your light is as important to the galaxy as the dark. Did your Uncle try to train you? “

“He asked a few time but I didn’t want to learn if it meant I would have to fight Ben.” 

“I see, Ren is also reluctant to harm you as well. I hope it is because you are his sister and no because of your light. I am afraid that Ren is still drawn to the lightside, for that reasons I wish to start limiting you time with your brother. No more than a few hours a week.” She opens her mouth to protest. 

“I cannot have my apprentice turn to the light, Breha. I would have to kill him.” Her eyes widen at the threat against Ben.” What I do now isn’t to hurt you. It is the best way you can protect your brother. You would do anything to protect your Ben wouldn’t you?”  
“Yes of course.” Anything ….

“Good, I will speak with him later. Now you my dear I have supplied Gerenal Hux with a lesson plan for you.” 

“For me?”

“Yes, you have a lot to learn if you are going to be our new Empress.” 

“Empress! I don’t want to be an Empress.” That the last thing she wants to be. 

“The war will not last forever my dear and in the end we shall be victories and the people will need a leader.”

“But I’m not a leader.” 

“You will be. You will be the compassionate, loving leader that will usher in peace. I have faith in you child. You will study with me daily and under the General, unless you would prefer to join me here?” 

“I just got back!” He looks disappointed but not unsurprised at her wanting to remain aboard the Finalizer.

“Yes, I understand. So learn well, or I will have you brought here with me.” Another threat what is with him threating me today? 

“I’ll try but I have to say I think your wrong here. People will not follow me.”

“We shall see.” He gives her a smile, which likes more like a sneer with his scar. 

“I suppose there is an Emperor in your plan as well?” 

“Yes my dear.”

“Is he already selected or do I get a say in the matter?” 

“I have a few people in mind my dear. We will see who survives in the end, but of course your in put will be considered. Your happiness is important, not only for me to see you content but sadness dimensions light and are goal is to keep you shine.

“Wait, Sith’s don’t believe in peace.” 

“That is true, the peace you will bring will never last my dear, but for a time you will be exactly what our new order will need.” She shakes he head again. Snoke has lost his mind; her an Empress. No not an Empress THEY Empress. That is laughable. 

“Study well my dear. I will see you tomorrow.” With that she left to return to her room. She lost in thought, she missed Lady, and she missed her mother. At least at the resistance the only person that was disappointed in her was her uncle. Snoke seemed to be setting her up with an impossible task. She was no Empress. In truth she didn’t know what an Empress was supposed to be like but she was damn sure she wasn’t like it. She was just passing the General’s quarters, when his door slips open. 

“Come in, Breha. We must discuss your lessons.” Hux must have been watching her on the security feed to have caught her at the exact moment she passed his door. She walks in stopping to pet Millicent.

“Well at least someone missed me.” the cat was thrilled to see her. Only she was a bit too excited and was starting to bite. When Breha stood up she was caught off guard when Hux spun her around. He caught her lips with one of those knee melting kisses. He pulled her into his arms embracing her. His head falling into her neck

"Don't ever leave me again." He whispers. 


	45. Chapter 45

"Ouch lady, stop! I don't know where she is. I can't take you to her." That violet and green BB unit has been in a tizzy for days without Breha. In truth Cam was no better off. Finn may be even worse than the tiny droid. They watch from a distance as Kylo Ren carried Breha aboard his ship followed by Rey. No one understood why Rey left with them. 

Leia was inconsolable, the security footage showed Breha was hurt before they left, and after years apart from her daughter she had her for such a short time. There is rumors that the counsel may ask her to stand down. 

Master Skywalker spent most of his time trying to reach the girls through the force. He has yet to succeed. Many leave he be well he spends hours upon hours meditating. 

Chewie was recovering and despite it all was mourning the loss of yet another old friend. All things considered it wasn't a happy time for the resistance.

 

She had set the table and was waiting for Breha. The door opens and Kylo enters. They stare at one another for a moment. Without Breha as a buffer it was just strange to be in the same room with Kylo Ren and not fight. He removes his helmet, for a moment she remember the first time he had done that in front of her. That felt like a life time ago. The faint scar she gave him made her smile. 

"I eat with Breha, set another spot." He grumbled Rey almost burst out in laughter. 

"I'm not your servant." She sits in her spot. He huff and goes to the kitchenette to get his own plate. "Do meetings normally last this long?" She asks to which he doesn't answer. "Are you planning on keeping Breha on a war ship?" No answer. "Well Breha and I have decided we both want anything more to do with this. So I'm trying to think of our next move. We both are pretty good at mechanics so maybe we can make a deal with the Hutt and go back to her shop on Tatooine.”

“My sister will not be living on a desert planet run but gangsters.” He grumbles

“No, she will live on a war ship that has its guns point right at her mother. Have you consider what will happen if Breha is on the ship when the fighting starts? I see it clearly. She will do everything she came to save Leia and will likely be collateral damage in the end.”

“Nothing will happen to Breha.” Rey interups him. 

“Not on your watch right, so far on your watch she was been hurt may time.” She said with extra sarcasm 

“I will remind you that you are here by my good graces scavenger.” He growls.

“I’m here because I promised Luke I’d protect Breha and if that means I have to deal with you then so be it. So you can feel free to go kill someone or kidnap some babies, whatever you do for fun.”

“Oh, now Luke wishes to protect her. Not when my dear mother want to wipe her memory and give her to strangers.” He yelled 

“She wanted Luke to take her but he was too overwhelmed with lose after what you did.” Rey yelled right back. 

“I never would have hurt Breha.” He roared is fist slamming the table. “They knew that. That woman just wanted to take her away from me!” 

“Look I don’t want to fight, just stop putting all the blame on Leia and Luke. Every action has a reaction and well your actions caused their reaction so own that. Luke told me Breha is in danger here. Snoke will not let her stay with you. He will take her.” 

“Luke knows nothing. The Supreme Leader is wise.” 

“Your Supreme Leader is old and lonely. Breha told me all about their talks. He will take her from you, he wants her for himself.” 

“Don’t be absurd. He is old and they are not even the same species.”

“I don’t mean like that! I mean as in a companion. Fine, don’t believe me but I’m right. I hope I’m wrong but I know I’m right.” 

 

He lifts her so that only her toes touch the floor. He buries his face in her neck. He had made a promise to himself that if Breha return to him he would not waste one moment with her again. "You heard me? Don’t you ever leave me again! That's an order." 

"I don't take orders from the likes of you!" He chuckles how he had missed her. He could have stayed like this his head in her neck, arms holding her against him forever. Though he can’t and with a sign her releases her.

"Breha, we have much to discuss, I'm sure the Supreme Leader has informed you of his intentions. I have a lesson plan..."she holds her hand up. 

"Snoke has lost his mind." She scoops up Millicent. "Hasn't he Milly? The fact is Milly would make a better Empress them me. All Hail Empress Milly!" She holds the cat high above her head. 

"The Supreme Leader would not make this choice lightly; you come from a long line of politically strong women, both your mother and grandmother were powerful voices in the senate." 

"I was raised by a mechanic on Tatooine not by a Senator. You should see Kylo for that." She snuggle the cat to her chest before releasing her. 

"For many years my greats fear was the Supreme Leader would chose Kylo. Thankfully he sees it as well. Kylo is too emotional for the job. We will make you into a Empress this First Order needs and with a strong Emperor at your side. You will be the very heart for it all. The people will love you." He cups her face,” You will lead the new Empire. We will need to rebuild, even stronger then it was before.” Hux knew now more than ever that he was destined to be the Emperor of this new order. He was raised for this purpose. Which Breha at his side they would rule it all. His raw uncut diamond just needed to be polished into the jewel of the galaxy. 

Hux’s thoughts were disrupted by yelling heard from the room next door, what could be going on in there? Breha’s eyes look at the wall with concern

“I have to go. Ben doesn’t like my new servant very much.” She makes her way to the door. He can’t let her leave yet. She just got back. 

“Why would he allow her to come along if he doesn’t care for her?” She shrugs

“I like her and he wants me to be happy. I’ll see you later, we can talk more about how I’m not the right girl for the job.”

“You are the only girl for the job.” She shakes her head and with that she leaves. 

 

She walks into an uneasy environment. “So what was all the yelling about?” she moves to the table. 

“Nothing just talking, you could hear us out there?” Rey asks

“I was next door with Hux.” Both Ben and Rey seemed displeased with this. “He stopped me on my way her to discuss my new lessons.”

“What new lessons?” Ben looked upset to have not been informed of this before hand.

“Well brother, it would seem that Snoke as lost his mind. He would like me to train for the position of Empress.” Rey and Ben both look at her with the same shocked look of horror. “I know right, what is he thinking?! Hux is in charge of my lessons and I will have daily meeting with Snoke. I have to do well in my lessons too or Snoke said I would have to go stay with him.” She didn’t have the heart to tell Ben that they would have to spend less time together. She was playing with her food and didn’t see Rey give Ben a I told you so look. Ben went into his pensive state then excused himself. 

“Well, we don’t have to do that. We can go see Maz maybe he needs help at her cantina. It’s beautiful there.” Rey told Breha all about the beautiful lake and what the castle was like. Of course it would need to be rebuilt but maybe it was already done.

“I have to get word to mom. Let her know I’m okay. I’m sure she’s worried.” Breha hated that she didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

“Oh! I got it, come here. Now let’s meditate. Focus on Luke.” Breha takes a deep breath and focuses.

“Hello girls, I’m glad you decide to show up.” Luke did seem happy to see them. “Breha you are will? They say you were shot.” 

“I was uncle but Rey healed me with the force.” Luke looked over at Rey with pride. 

“Well done, Rey. That is no small feat.” 

“Kylo talked me through it. It takes a lot of energy.” 

“Did he? I always thought he would be a good teacher. I will let your mother know your safe and I assume on the destroyer?" They nod. “If you need to hide, go to the island Rey. I will find you there. I will be here if you need to contact me, be safe girls.”

They clean up after dinner and head to bed. They talk about the possible places they can go. Breha fell asleep fast but Rey is up worrying. She knows Breha is in trouble and just doesn’t know how she can protect her here. She had to convince Kylo to help them steal a ship so they can hide away from both the Order and the Resistance. Getting close to Kylo…that didn't go so well last time.


	46. Chapter 46

"Breha hates this, every part of it. She hates the stupid dresses they are making her wear. She hates having to wake up early to have her hair and makeup done. What’s wrong with a ponytail anyways? She finds Hux's lessons tedious. Snoke's history lessons are interesting but that's because she can usually get him off topic, then he gets irritated when he realized they spent fifteen minute talking about shoes. The thing she hated most was not seeing Ben. She only got to see him for half a day every week. 

Breha would once a day refuse to work until Hux told her how Ben was. According to Hux, Ben so far has been recluse and when he does leave his rooms he is in a foul mood. He is costing a small fortune in repairs. 

Breha was back from another thrilling conversation about the treaties governing diplomatic relations between the core planets and the outer rim. She is laying haphazard in the plush chair legs dangling over the arm. 

"Huh," she sighs loudly, Rey is on the sofa but not responding. "HUH!" she does louder. Rey lifts her eyebrows slowly swipes her finger across the data pad.

"No!" Was all she said not even looking up from her pad. For that past few days this was what they did. 

"Please just have lunch with him. I want to make sure he's eating. It's not a big deal, sit have a sandwich heck I don't care if you two even say a word. I’m worried about him." 

"No!" She almost sings.

"Come on Rey, pretty please. It would make me so happy to know Ben wasn't alone all day and I'm sure you would like to leave this room. I know it's not much but you would be able to go out every day maybe I can talk Ben into showing you around the ship." Rey doesn't look up but her eyes aren't moving. So she has her attention!

"Fine lunch but if he's an ass I'm out." 

"Yeah! I love winning. I'll be right back." She records a message. "Oh little servant I have a chore for you. Please deliver this message to Kylo Ren. It is very urgent that he sees it immediately." Breha said in her most snobby tone. Rey rolls her eyes and get off the sofa. 

She knocks on the door of Kylo Ren. He doesn't answer so she knocks again, nothing. She turns resting her back on the door, using her heel she repeatedly kicks the door.   
"I know you’re in there. I’ll do this all night.” The door slides open and she almost tumbles backwards into him. 

"What! What did you want?" He towers over her. 

"A message from the future Empress, my Lord" she says in a sarcastic tone adding a dopey bow for effect. He snatches it and back away. "Oh I'm sorry my lord, she insisted I return with a reply." 

"Fine." He growls Rey walks in his room. She goes to sit on the couch. "Don't get comfortable you’re not staying." She rolls her eyes gesturing him to turn the message on. 

"Hey Ben," a hologram of Breha pops up. "I miss you so much. I need you to do me a super duper favor. Rey is so bore having to spend all this time alone in my rooms, so pretty please will you do something with her. You guys can have lunch and show her the engines. Come on, she’d really enjoy seeing the ship, you know she scavenged in all those old destroyers, image how much she will like to actually see everything working." Holograms Breha disappears.

"You can tell her no." He was going to hand Rey back the messenger.

"Benny, come on, don't say no." The messenger came back to life. Rey had to giggle. Breha anticipated his rejection. “Do you remember when we were kids and you stepped on my doll and her head popped clean off? Do you remember that? Well the important thing is I remember. I remember my big brother promising to make it up to me. Well guess what! That day has come buddy. You two work it out." The message clicks off.

Kylo lets out a deep groan. "I will get you when lunch is served." He goes to the door and gestures towards it. Rey takes that as her cue to leave. She walked back to Breha room in awe at how easily Kylo Ren crumpled to Breha wishes. 

"So we are hanging out together tomorrow. Happy?" 

"Yup, come here I need a partner." Breha is dancing around the room in circles mimicking a halo of two people dancing. "Hux says I have to learn how to waltz. It will be expected of me at formal events. Well you’re going to be the boy so you put your arm here, and then we step." 

"Aw" Breha stepped on Rey's foot. 

"Sorry." Like for Rey’s toes there was a knock at the door. Rey goes to answer it. Hux enters but stops and observes Breha spinning to the music. 

"Very nice but your arm is too low. Here let me help. You are dismissed,” he says to Rey. She goes into the bedroom. 

Hux restarts the music, "See your arms need to be here." Breha is sure she blushes when Hux's hand meets her waist. She goes to take the first step. "No, the man leads their partner. Breha finds herself starting at their feet. Hux removes his hand from her waist capturing her chin and pulling it up until their eyes meet. "You can trust me to lead. You don't need to watch my feet." They resume dancing, when the song ends Hux's hands linger. 

"Very good, we will need to practice more but overall not bad. Oh, I have a meet tomorrow and I would like you to accompany me off the ship to attend. See what negotiations between planets truly looks like. I have approved it with the Supreme Leader. The trip will take two days." 

"Ok, but that sounds like a super boring way to spend time off planet. Maybe Rey and I will sneak off. “

"Your servant can not come and I am having an officer uniform sent up. You will have to act like my assistant. “

"No, I hate those uniforms." 

"Why must you make everything so difficult?" 

Breha shrugs "My parents taught me to do what I’m good at. I'm good at annoying you." 

"I see, well let me show you what I'm good at." His hand moves from her waist to the small of her back. His other hand traces her arm until it reaches her neck. The kiss started soft like the first time. When he breaks it she is slightly breathless. Stars he is a pretty good kisser. 

"Fine, I'll wear the uniform but don't get too bossy." 

“Well your parents said we should do what were good at and I happen to be good at bossy people around.” He releases her waist taking a step back and pokes her on the tip of her nose. “Also, Snoke would like to see you in 30 minutes.” Hux leaves and she heads down to the auditorium. 

“Good Evening Breha. I assume the General has informed you of the meetings you are to attend.” 

“He has, sound like it is going to be extremely dull.” Snoke shakes his head.

“In time you will learn most meets are. General Hux is actual a very skilled negotiator so try to pay attention. Also there will be someone there for you to assess.” 

“Assess?” 

“I told you I would allow you to have a say in who you marry. The planet you are traveling to has a prince he is a few years older than you. If he pleases you, he would be an acceptable match. Not that you need to make a decide immediately there are a few other options as well.” 

“Ok, well I’ll be sure to check him out.” 

“I will miss our little meetings. I want you to come see me as soon as you return. Then I will allow Kylo to visit for the remained of the day.” Breha looks down; part of her resents Snoke for taking Ben away. “I know both you and Kylo are unset with me but until he master s his weakness to the light I cannot have him spending too much time with you.” 

“I understand, I’ll see you in a couple days Snokie.”

“Bon voyage Breha,” with that she leave the auditorium. She is on her way to her room and she knows what she is about to do is breaking all the rules but she could very well leave without saying goodbye. He hunts for Ben like a stealthy ninja. Finding him on his way to the bridge she attacks him with a hug. 

“I’m going away for two day. I will miss you more than I already do.” Then she takes a step back. “I love you Benny.” She whispers before she starts to walk away. There are troops down the corridor and she knows he won’t say anything in their presence. She is about five steps away when she spins on the spot. “Be nice to Rey please.” 

When she arrives back at her room the uniform is waiting, yuck! She and Rey spend the night watching a movie before bed.


	47. Chapter 47

“How are you doing child?” Anakin is beside her. 

“Oh, now what happened?! I mean it’s great seeing Grandfather but it also means something as happened.” A sad smile spread over his face.

“Your ship was intercepted well returning to the Finalizer. It sustain major damn and crashed. There are very few survivors dear.”

 

That’s right she was going back and couldn’t be happier. The meetings along with the prince were both dull. The one thing the planet had going for it was their food. Goodness it was delicious. She couldn’t wait to see Ben, she had been promised a whole afternoon and evening with him. Forces I hope he and Rey didn’t kill one another, but the main reason she was happy was she could get away from Hux.

It all start when they arrived; she was doing what she was told. Snoke told her to consider the Prince so she was trying to get to know him. She knew right away that it was unlikely to be a match. She didn’t find him overly attractive. She spent two days trying to size this guy up to have a list of reason prepared for Snoke on why he was not an acceptable match.

Hux was escorting her back to her room after dinner the first evening. “The prince seems to be getting a lot of your attention today.” He said in a polite way but it has an edge of accusation to it. “What have you been writing during the meeting?” She explained her mission from Snoke. The notes were a pro’s and con’s list. Hux face and body language were neutral as ever but she could feel anger raging through him.

The second day of talking to the Prince she knew there was no way she could marry this guy. Hux spend the entire day staring daggers at her which was starting to annoy. She was following orders isn’t that what he’s been asking her to do since she meet the man. You would have thought he’d be happy, but no! For the remainder of the trip he is moody and distant. In fact he pretty much stop speaking to her. Troops were now escorting her around. If he wants to be a jerk then fine. 

They departed on schedule. She hind in her quarters on the small ship. Trying to avoid moody Hux. Why was he acting like this? She really wished she had someone to talk too. Rey would have been her first choice. She always had good advice. Her second choice would be Cam. She really missed Cam. He was a weirdo but he was her weirdo. He always did have good advice hidden in his awkward jokes. Even Little Lady would be nice to talk to now. She would beep some snarky comment, Breha missed her so much. She is sure Cam would take care of her; he was likely on the receiving end of all her spunky remarks. Ben, oh Ben would want to run out and fix the problem for her. Mom well she would sit back and listen. She would do her best to understand; tell her it will be ok and to follow her instincts.

Hours passed and she was hungry; she had no choice she had to go get some food. As predicted he gives her the cold shoulder and icy dagger stare when she saw him in the corridor. He is acting like a child! That’s it!

“What is your problem? Seriously you have been a complete jerk the whole time."

“My problem, you think I’m the one with the problem. You’re the one on this trip with a check list for your future Emperor.”

“I was following my orders for once! I thought General Bossy would be happy.” 

He grabs her arm pulling her into the door next to him. This must be his quarters it's neat as a pin.

“Happy, you thought I would be happy? Yes I’m thrilled that you’re trying to find a replacement for me.” What! Replacement for him! We kissed a few time. “Do you have any idea how much I care for you? You are meant to be with me. From the day we meet you, you have been stuck in my head.” He drops his head to her shoulder. He arms enclose around her. "He’s going to take you away.” He pulls her in tighter. His lips start moving along her collar bone. “He can’t your mine and I’m yours.” His lips work their way up her neck claiming her mouth. His kiss was passionate and full of want. Wanting to claim this mouth as him and well he was doing a marvelous job. She was so lost in the kiss she had noticed he was removing her top until the cool air hit her bare skin. His hands, oh he took his gloves off. Goodness his fingers are soft. He claims her mouth again. She had no prior experience which makes her nervous but the kissing was helping. The back of her legs bump into the bed and the gentlest for nudges has her sitting. 

"Lay back.” She complies with his request. At some point he had removed his shirt too. She had to start paying closer attention and stop getting lost in those kisses. She was missing stuff. She was only wear her tights he runs his finger along the elastic ban. His eye burning with desire but still he waits for her permission to remove them. She lifts her hip to make the job easier for him. He stands back looking at her and she can feel the blush fill her cheeks.

“Star’s you are beautiful, Breha.” He moves over her peppering her face and neck with kisses. One hand is on her breast his finger circling her nipple which causes her to gasp and arch her back. He looks at her with a mischievous grin before he replace his finger with his tongue.

“Oh” this caused her to feel an odd sensation in her stomach. Well his month was enjoying her breast his hand slip down gentle applying pressure to her clit. “Oh my.”

“We are only starting sweetie. There is so much more.” His moves his finger gentle in and out. Well her continue to kiss her stomach making his way down her body. “I want to taste you Breha.” He removes his finger and sets to work with his mouth. “Oh, oh stars Hux.” The strange feeling in her stomach grows it didn’t take long and she was lost in the pleasure.

“Cum for me, sweetie.” Her body obeys as a moan escapes her mouth. She is lost in a hazy as she comes down from the high. “Sweet Breha. There is still more to be had. I will be gentle as I can. Open your legs for me my beauty.” He had removed his pants well she was in her lust drawn stupor and was now resting above her kissing along her neck. He pushes slowly into her until he met resistance. “Oh Breha, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I think you might have to.” He meets her eye and nods all she can do is grab onto his shoulders until his is buried deep within her. He whispers apologies over and over well holding still as possible giving her body time to adjust before he slowly starts to move. Soon the pain she was feeling turned into sweet pleasure.

“Oh Breha.” Whispering her name over and over, he repositioned himself one of his arms goes around her knee pulling her leg up. Hux starts moving faster and harder

“Oh star” Hux month finds hers and the sensations is filling her stomach again building with even thrust he makes. She comes undone holding on to Hux as the orgasm rush through her body. Hux follows shortly after, her name on his lips. She feels him spill into her. 

He moves to lie beside her on the bed pulling her over so she is resting her head on his chest. She listens to his heartbeat slowly returning to its natural pace.

“Next time I promise it won’t hurt you.” Hux runs his fingers along her shoulder. Kissing the top over her head.

“Who said there would be a next time?” Breha looks up at him

“Oh there will be a next time. I’m contemplating tying you to this bed and never return us to the Finalizer.” The ship rock suddenly and alarms are sounding. They both bolt up. “Get dressed love.” They both hurriedly put on their cloths.

“Sir we are taking fire.”

“Return fire. Prepare to use the hyperdrive. Get us out of here.” The troops are moving all around. “Breha, get strapped in. I will be with you shortly.”

The ship is taking hits as Breha makes her way to her seat and starts strapping herself in. The ship is making horror sounds. Hux runs back to her. He places an oxygen mask on her face. “We are losing power. We are landing on the planet NaJedha. It’s going to be ok.” He kisses her forehead before the ship lurches to its side Hux flies back from her as she is thrown against her restrains. 

"Hux!" she cried

Then she is violently slamed back into her seat. This happens repeatedly before everything goes black.


	48. Chapter 48

He had lunch with Rey every day since Breha’s departure. The first day they sat in awkward silence, reminding him of playdates his mother would arrange for him as a child. She ate her food in silence with those hazel eyes watching him ever so closely like he was going to attack her at any moment. She also looked around his room; he had to laugh thinking how his room compared to Breha’s. There was no colorful paint on his walls to warm the room up, no clutter on his shelves. His room as grey and devoid of anything that would indicate his personality. He did have a window though and her eyes would wonder to in often, looking out at the vastness of space. He had to marvel at the amount the small thing ate. She didn’t leave a single thing behind and he had ordered a lot too. She was prettier than he remembered. Perhaps because she had gained some weight. She was so thin when he first brought her back with him to base the day. 

After a few days they fell into a route of sorts. Talks mostly revolved around Breha. Rey too was not comfortable with the Breha/Hux relationship. It was a comfort to know that he wasn’t the only person that thought Hux wasn’t good enough for his sister.

“She tells me lots of story, stuff she remembers before Luke put the block in. She likes to talk about Han. She misses him.” Guilt bubbles in his stomach. That was the one topic Breha never brought up with him though he knew it weighed greatly on her mind. They never talked about their father or the events that transpired on Starkiller base. She was afraid; afraid to ask him. Afraid he would reveal something she could not forgive him for.

“Who else does she talk about?”

“Well Leia of course, Chewy sometime, Luke and you a lot." He offers her more water with she greedily snatches from his hands, years of thirst has made her into a water miser. Over the last few days he has found many amusing quirks that made this scavenger from Jakku more interesting. It was on the last day he notices the spoons missing after the meal, which led him to investigate. In Breha’s rooms he found a collection of spoon and a rather guilty looking Scavenger. When asked why she was stock piling all the spoons and only spoons she merely shrugs saying she likes them. She even had a large gravy spoon. “Look at it isn’t it great!” To which he could only reply it’s a spoon. 

“Tell me what story Breha tells you, she was very young; I doubt she has too many memories.” She sits on the floor laying out all her spoons looking at them.

“She remembers lying on her mother’s bed watching her get ready for fancy dinners. She remembers hoping she would be that beautiful someday. She remembers Han telling her bedtime stories about his many adventures. She said thinking back on it now a lot of the stories really weren’t appropriate for a little girl even when he cleaned them up. Her favorite was the story of how he and Leia meet and how they fell in love. She found it funny that when Leia told that same story it was very different. She remembers you always playing with her even when you really didn’t want too. She remember how much she missed you when you went to train with Luke. She remembers being happy and loved. All and all I’d say those are some pretty good memories.” He can feel Rey’s envy, hell he’s envious too. That was not how he remembers growing up with Han and Leia. He remembers the loneliness of a mother always too busy and a father never around. He remembers feeling invisible.

“Why are you here Rey? You know Breha is being cared for. You have no reason to stay." Rey gathers up her spoons placing them carefully back in the box that then went under the couch. Like someone would come in and take a box of spoons.

“I never wanted any of this. I found a BB unit and then everything in my life got turned upside down. You turned everything upside down.” An accusing finger points at him. ”Finn was leaving to go hide in the out rim with some other ship. I was ready to give BB-8 over to Han and Chewy and see about getting a way back to Jakku. Then you showed up and everyone and thing went crazy. Then the whole starkiller base rescue fiasco. I show up at the resistance and everyone has these big plans for me. How I’m going to go to Luke and become the next Jedi. The way people looked at me. Like I was some sort of hero that was going to win this war for them. I’m just a scavenger!” She runs her fingers through her hair. “I’m not a hero. Hell I’m not even a fighter. I’m a survivor! Breha was my chance to leave so I took it. I find myself in a place I've never been before. For the first time in my life I'm not waiting for someone to come for me or doing what someone wants of me. I'm just being..." Oh she was a fighter even if she didn't want to admit it.

"You have no idea what to do now. That's it isn't it?" He understand he worries about this for himself. He has spent so much of his life dedicated to completing his grandfather mission but what will he do when he's does it? Will he be free to do as he wish or will the Supreme Leader have a new job for him? "Taking the first step onto a new path is the hardest?"

"I need to stay with Breha. She's going to need me. She hates it by the way. She doesn't want to be the Empress."

“She should be happy. The Supreme Leader is going to make her the most powerful person in the galaxy. She will be great a leader. She is just and kind. The people will adore and admire her.”

“Did you know that your leader is having her inspect the prince over there to see if he would be a good husband for her?” No, he did not know that but she will need an Emperor that is only logical.

“At least it won’t be Hux. He has this grand plan that he will be her husband. Man I wish I could be there when he finds out. He will be crushed.” Kylo loved it when Hux’s plans failed it always make him feel better.

“I wouldn’t count your chicken’s Ren; Breha is quite fond of the egotistical ginger. Apparently he is a very good kisser.” Gag….he almost lost his lunch. His face must have said that too because Rey starts laughing. He finds that he enjoys her laugher. If he was being honest, he enjoyed her company. She wasn’t like any other person he had ever met. Her harsh up bring has given her a certain way of looking at life. With Breha returning today he finds himself wondering if the lunch we continue? Rather hoping that they would. He decided today he would invite her to see the engine room. Breha had mentioned her longing to see them.

Breha was schedule to return that afternoon. They had departed as schedule, he would take her to see the engine and if he times it right they could meet Breha at the hanger when she arrived. 

Rey's excitement filled the energy around her as an engineer answered the never ending barrage of questions and he was thankful to have his mask on or the crew would have seen him smiling more than once. He has a reputation to up hold.

It happened suddenly both he and Rey felt it. There was something wrong, they both arrive on the bridge as the first distress call come in. The envoy is taking fire then all communication cease. Ren is slashing the communication station well the technicians scatter.

"Where are they? I want the last coordinates, prepare my ship, I depart immediately." He marches off. Rey run to keep up to him. Breha was still live he could sense it but something was wrong. He would kill whoever did this slowly, painful. 

"It's going to be ok. She's going to be ok. We'll find her." Rey says jogging by him. 

"Get in the co pilot seat and be quiet. I don't need to hear your ramblings." She nods and complies. Was this the first time she actually did what he's asked her too? She can take orders, interesting.


	49. Chapter 49

Pain that was all Hux could feel. Unbelievable pain radiated through his body. The memories of the crash start coming back to him. Pain is good, pain meant he was alive. He tried to opening his eye but was unsuccessful. He listened instead but was met only with the sounds of silence. Had anyone survived? Stars, was Breha alright?

He had given her an oxygen mask just as they hit the atmosphere. He was tossed away from her at the impact. All he could think was how much this was going to hurt but he didn’t hit the wall, not at first. He hung in the air well everything jostled around him. Looking to see Breha’s hand out stretch to him, she was hold him suspend in the air. He watches her get violently thrown back and forth in her seat. Only when she blacked out was he thrown into the wall which was now the floor as the ship rolled. He too blacked out before the final impact.

“General? Is he alive?” Strange hands are touching him, which he finds to be both a comfort and discomfort at the same time. He still can’t get his eyes to open.

“We have to get this off his legs.” That sounded like Lieutenant Colrun. “Sir if you can hear me your leg is pinned under some of the wreckage. We are going to try to get it out from under it. Not you HT-3433 rest that arm, we don’t need you damaging it further.” After some time and the sound of efforts being made Hux’s pain decreased and he feeling his body being carefully moved and with some real concentration he was about to get his eyes open. It was Lieutenant Colrun and two troopers. One is sitting beside him his right arm poorly bandaged.

“Sir, good you’re awake.”

“What’s the status Lieutenant?”

“Status, well Sir your right leg was pinned but the bone doesn’t appear to be damaged. I am bandaging that now, but I would say you are very lucky.”

“Fantastic but I meant the crews status.”

“Oh, well so far sir you, myself, HT-3433 and LM-5613 are the only survivors." Hux’s stomach drops, no! Breha can’t be dead. He has to take a few deep breaths before he can speak again.

“My assistant, Breha, I need to see her body.” The men look at one and another.

“Well, general that will not be a possibility. It is missing."

"Missing, how many other bodies are me missing?" 

"Only one other HC-2214 is unaccounted for." Not good enough! 

"Well then why are we sitting here Lieutenant?"Hux test his now bandage leg seeing if it will hold his weight. He could manage. "Let find the missing crew." Hope the small sliver of it grows in is heart. Please let her be alive.

When he reached the section of ship Breha had been seated in he finds it hard to breathe. The seat was empty, yet there was no body. Hux exams the seat wait, the harness straps have been cut. There is a groan behind him.

"Sir, it's HC-2214." They find the soldier pinned under the debris. They successfully removed the men and the lieutenant starts to treated his injures but Hux couldn't wait to question him further. 

"Soldier did you see what happened to my assistant? The Lady she was seated here. These straps have been cut." 

“Sir, I did see her. She was still in her seat when I first came too. She was struggling with the harnesses trying to get them to release. I was in and out sir but I swear I saw a man come to here and he touched her face." The soldier mimics the move as those Breha was before him. “I must have made a noise because he looked at me then but that’s it. I must have blacked out again because it was like I blinked and they were gone. The man, the lady both just gone,” with his left hand he snaps his fingers. 

“The man tell me about him. Had you seen him before?"

"I’m sorry Sir, I didn't get a good look he wear a hooded cape, but he has tall. I can't be sure but I think the Lady may have known him." 

"What makes you saw that, did she speak to him?" 

"No sir just the look on her face, like she seemed more surprised then frighten." A tall man the Breha knew, that was all he had to work with. For maybe the second time in his life Hux felt lost as to how to proceed. 

"Do we have any idea who attacked us?"

“Sir,” A delicate female voice comes through the mask.

"You saw something LM-5613."

"I was in the cockpit Sir and well I do remember something." She was shifting uncomfortably.

“Yes, Soldier.” The general pushes.

“Well, Sir, we were attacked by First Order ships.” They were attacked by their own ships. Friendly cross fire is not unheard of but this isn’t making sense.

“You are certain of this?”

“Yes, Sir I was trying to hail them. No other First Order crafts were scheduled to be in this area. I thought perhaps they were in need of aide. They blocked all communication, and then opened fire on us. We were caught completely unprepared, Sir.”

“Perhaps they were hijacked.” Lieutenant Colrun suggested. 

“Yes, perhaps.” Was it the Resistance? This didn’t feel like something they’d do. Far too sneaky, General Organa was always bold in her attacks. He also would like to think that Organa would avoid shooting down a ship her daughter was on.

 

In the distance he can see a Upsilon approaching, Ren. Hux can already image his rage when he finds out Breha is gone. He was not mistaken. The red saber slices and cuts the seat Breha would have been in. The Lieutenant aided the injured troop on to Ren's ship. 

"So we have nothing. We have no clue who has my sister?" Ren in huffing and puffing after his rage fit ended.

"I am afraid we will have to just take comfort in the fact that she is alive. I'm sure whomever took her will ask for some sort of ransom. I see no other reason for her to be taken. Most likely it is someone how has seen her value to both us and the Resistance and they will sell her to the highest bidder." Hux hoped this was the best case scenario. They would just out bid the Resistance and she would be back in a week maybe two." Though his gut was telling him this wasn't the case. Something was very off with the whole situation.

As they prepare to leave the recovery crew arrives. Lieutenant Colrun volunteers to remain behind to oversee the recovery of the crash and the remains of there fallen men and women. He and Ren both get on board and Breha little servant is there. Why would Ren bring her?

"She's not here." Ren said marching passed her.

"What?" The girl spins stalking after Ren. "She has to be here."

"Well she's not Rey! What do you want me to say?" They both just stare at one another for a moment.

"I'll see if I can contact her or maybe Luke. We'll find her." The girl moves to the closest seat. She closes her eye and taking a very deep breath, releasing it slowly. Who was this girl?


	50. Chapter 50

“Hey, easy with those stitches I don’t want her scarred.” Breha can hear the voice. Yes, she would know that voice anywhere. “She’s going to have to start working in one of my pleasure house and I can’t charge top prices if her face is scarred up. I swear I’m surrounded by idiots.” Something is poking her in her forehead. She tries to swat it away

“The patient is waking.” A droid sounds. 

“Impossible! She was given the maximum dose. She should sleep until we’re back on Tatooine.” She listens to a rousing back and forth about sedating her again but restraints were placed around her wrist and ankles instead. Soon she was able to start opening her eyes. She was in one of the interrogation chairs like the ones on the Finalizer. Was she on a First Order ship?

“Hello Princess, did you think just cause the First Order took you that your debt was cleared?” He grabs her by the chin. ”You owe me money and until I say so you belong to me.” Sabay was the lowest of the gangster on Tatooine. The fact that her father started using him as a lender truly showed just how bad his gambling addition had become in the end. “I took everything of value from that crappy shop of yours, the house too but that doesn’t even begin to cover the additional fees of having to hunt you down and for the annoyance you have caused me. You may well owe me more now than the debt that moron father left you. Birdie is working out the exact number now.” Birdie was a tiny mid age man with glass and well extremely poor social skills but he was excellent with numbers. He was sitting in the corner punching away on the data pad. “Birdie, add 30% to the total for the hassle she caused me.”

“You shot down a First Order envoy. You’re dead Sabay. They will hunt you down.” Breha’s head was pounding; her body was aching and her mind hazy from the drugs.

“I’m not done with my story, Breha, always so rude.” He moves forward forcing a gag in her month. “There problem solved. Now where was I, oh I went to your shit shop after the First Order visited the planet and the neighbors said they watch you get dragged away, well I was upset of course. Wasn’t I Birdie?” Birdie stammers out a yes sir. “I had actually started to give up hope and was ready to cut my losses when I was sitting in my pleasure house testing out the skills of a new girl. This little blond thing, what was her name?" Birdie shrugs 

"Number 436, you have too many girls to remember their name." 

"Well 436 was in the middle of sucking my cock; she was doing okay not the best blow job I’ve had. Anyways well the girl was at work I turn on the halo news and there you are with none other the Tatooine’s own Jedi hero Luke fucking Skywalker. At some memorial service for some dead guy, hold hands with this classy lady, she’s wasn’t too bad for an older gal, good rack. Anyways the news crew going on and on about the return of Princess Leia's long lost daughter." How dare he talk about her family? Talk about her mother!

"God damn Birdie, look at those eyes." He moves closer to her pressing his body against hers. He whispers, "I can only image how they look in the height of passion. I'm going to find out later." He licked her earlobe and inhales smelling her hair. "I may end up keeping you for myself, I can't help it! “ He chuckles, “I just have such a sweet tooth." 

"Here’s the total Sir?" Sabay whistles. “Look at that!” He holds up the data pad.

"Two hundred thousand credits. My, that is a lot. Think about my offer Bre, I am willing to keep you as my personal girl. It's an offer I don't make often." He yanks the gag from her month forcing his lips on hers. She wants to retch. Doing the only think she could she bites down on his lip. With a yelp the palm of his hand meets her cheek. "So she likes if rough. Well I can do rough, Breha. I can break you down.”

“You’re going to have to because I’m never going to let you touch me. Never!” He grabs a handful of her hair forcing her head back exposing her neck. He runs his tongue from her collar bone to her jaw.” 

“You are going to be mine! You are going to be my favorite bed warmer. I will have you every night and I’m going to make you like it. I will train your body to love my touch.”

“My brother is going to kill you and the galaxy will be all the better for it."

“Honey, no one is ever going to find you. No body know I have you except this droid and Birdie and Birdie isn’t going to tell anyone.” The door opens and one of his skin girls stumbles in. She looks frail like he hasn’t been feeding her. “Look Minx this is your replacement. Isn’t she lovely? A daughter of a former Princess they say.” The girl looks at Breha with distaste. “When we arrive back at Tatooine you’re moving to one of the work houses. That’s what you get for displeasing me.” The girl recoils as Sabay swings at her. “Unless you want to try and make it up to me, Breha has me all hot and bother but she’s in poor form at this time. I’m in need of a release.” The girl nods turns to leave the room. He leans in whispering in Breha’s ear. “I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.” Breha gags. “Droid, get her patched up. I want her in prime shape when we arrive back home.” He leaves her there with the droid well it was working on her arm that too is cut. She had bruises from the harness on her shoulders. Now that Sabay was gone she can focus on the pain radiating through her side. When she questions the droid it replied that x-ray showed cracked ribs. She wonders if Hux was okay. She can’t really remember much of the crash. She remembers see her grandfather for a bit. She recalls his downhearted face but as a former slave he would probably be troubled that his granddaughter was taken by a skin trader. 

Well Sabay didn’t lie. He’s room must have been close to this one cause true to his word she heard him moaning her name loudly well he had his way with the whore named Minx. The thought of Sabay touching her caused her skin to crawl. How she wished she had paid closed attention to Ben when he was trying to show her how to use the force. She tried to compel Birdie to remove her restraints but he just stammer an apology and told the droid to sedate her again. She pleaded with Birdie not to but with a pinch in her arm the room spun. 

“Benny I need you.” Was the last thought she had before the drugs took hold.


	51. Chapter 51

Kylo watches Rey meditate in the corner of the ship. She has been sitting still for hours. He was breaking ever rule allowing her to contact his enemies but if that could get a lead on Breha’s location it was a price he was willing to pay. As soon as Hux was cleared from medical he began analyzing reports trying to find anything that could give a clue on who attacked their ship.

“Luke said the resistance doesn’t have any one it that area.” Hux looks at Rey with great distaste. “They want to offer any assistance possible.”

“Listen here little girl, we can’t trust anything the resistance says or does. Most likely this was their ploy. Inform then we do not require they assistance."

“Luke and Leia and very worried about Breha and have offered to help search. Chewie is getting in touch which some of his friend on the black market to see if there's anything there. You may be on opposite side of this war Hux but you all care for Breha. So I suggest to swallow you pride and take all the help we can get because they are going to search too. So if you can play nice for a moment that doubles the eyes searching for her. I think we can agree Breha is worth a temporary truce?” He looks at Rey like he’s never seen her before.

“Agreed, Breha is worth it.” Hux nods at her. “I will establish a secure messaging system so you can contact your friends. I have no desire to speak to any of them. I shall leave that to you.” Rey seems content for the moment. 

"Would you like to speak to Leia?" Rey questions Kylo."I know she would like to talk to you."

"At this time I think it best you handle this." Rey shrugs.

Breha has been missing over fifteen hours and so far there has been no clues. Hux is in full General mode a large part of the First Order is now focused on one task. Kylo has been avoiding one thing, telling the Supreme Leader. He had to do it soon, before he found out on his own. He stands to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rey eyes him closely

“I have to inform the Supreme Leader. I have postponed as long as I can.” Hux looked up from his work. He too should join him to face the wrath of the leader but in a rare show of empathy Kylo lets him stay on the hunt.

*********** 

“Supreme Leader, Sir.” A meek voice draws him from his research. The face of one of his many information flash before him

“Yes.” The nervous man pushes his glass up higher on his nose. “Master I have something that belongs to you.” The camera turns to show Breha strapped to an interrogation chair. “I know you would be missing her sir."

"How many years did you sit on that wasteland Tatooine? The girl under your nose the whole time. You finally completed your mission, Birdie."

"To be fair sir she spent a lot of time away as a child. I was not common knowledge that she was adopted." Breha is trying to get free from the restrains but she winces in pain. 

"Is Breha hurt Birdie?"

“She did get hurt a bit in the crash sir, but for. ..for the record Sir I told him not to shot down that ship, sir. Sabay seems to really want to keep Breha for his new lady. He was reckless but in the end he got his prize." His prize.......his prize Snokes voice became very dangerous.

"Birdie, did he touch her? Did you allow that man to touch my Empress?"

"I convinced him that she need to heal sir." 

"Good , good It is time Birdie."

"Sir" The meek face stares at him in disbelief. Then a smile break across his face.

“Bring me what is mine, Birdie."

“Yes Supreme Leader.” Birdie’s demeanor changed in an instant. The glasses come off and he is no longer the weak, shy, submissive accountant for a top skin seller on Tatooine. He was the top assassin on the outer rim. 

"Make him pay for the pain he caused our Empress." 

"As you wish Master."

********

Come on Breha focus, use the force. Picture the lock opening. The lock is open. Open, Open you damn lock I said open...."kriff" she had been trying for the last hour to open the lock with the force. 

The moaning and screaming was starting again next door. She tries to wiggle her hand out but the movement pulled at her injured ribs causing her to wince in pain. 

Did Hux survive the crash? Are they looking for her now? Benny must be so worried about her. Would they tell mom? She takes a couple deep breathes reaching out in the force to anyone, Rey, Benny, Uncle Luke anyone. She was having trouble focusing with the noise, at some point they changed. They didn't sound like screams of passion........

Minx came running through the door naked covered in blood.

"Kriff are you ok?" she ignored her pushing her body against the door. The smell of blood hit Breha. Her stomach started to turn. "Minx, it's Minx right? if you let me out I can get us out of here." The girl locks eye with her, all the hate that was there earlier had returned

"This is your fault. Everything was going so well. I work my way from nova to top of the girls.Then you come alone and he's just going to toss me out." She looks at a table for medical tools, then back at Breha. She picks up a scalpel and walk up to her. "Maybe if I cut up that face he won't what you so much." She gets an evil look in her eye. "It's not personally Princess, it's survival." Breha leans back as far as she could pleading with the girl not to do it. The door opens and Birdie enter cleaning a blade of a large knife. 

"Step away Minx or you will share the same fate as Sabay." 

"How could you Birdie, he took care of you." Birdie moves closer to the girls. Breha couldn't help but notice the change in him. He stood taller, he didn't look clumsy or fidgety his glasses were gone too. 

"I take care of myself Minx. Last warning back away." That was it, one moment Breha was looking at Minx she blinked and felt something warm hit her face. Blood she starts to gag. "I am sorry Empress. Let me release you." She falls out to the chair into his arm struggling to stay conscious. "I have you Empress, you are safe" Darkness moves in.


	52. Chapter 52

"How is it possible that you lost our Empress again?" Kylo kneels before the Supreme leader. "Where is the General? Breha was under his care at the time was she not? Why isn't he here to tell me of his failure?" Kylo looks up at the Supreme Leader. "Is that compassion? Do you spare the General out of empathy?" He spits out the words in discussed. 

"Of course not, I thought it best you heard from me. She is my sister.. ..The General sustained injury and is recovering. He is going through data trying to find any records of stole ships to traced to the attack, well he heals." The Supreme Leader leans back studying Kylo. 

"The General will answer too me in time. What leads do we have?" 

"Nothing at this time. We are searching the wreckage and local planets for any information." 

"There isn't much to be said is there." His voice rumbles in an unpleasant tone. "You will search and find my missing Empress. Once she is found you will being her to Me! Clearly I can not trust you the care for our most valuable piece in the game." The hologram vanishes. There was a time when the Supreme Leader would have said he was the most important piece in the war. Kylo makes his way back to Hux's rooms where he left Rey. 

Something was wrong, he could feel it. His senses telling him he had missed something important. 

 

**********

 

Something damp keeps rubbing her face. She tries to swat it way. There is a hum of discontent next to her. "Empress, please I just want to clean you up." Her eyes open to see Birdie sitting next to her clearly trying to remove the blood on her face.

She had seem Birdie in the past on Tatooine. He was a timid figure that would trail behind Sabay. He would answer money questions but he never was in the action. Birdie was not the same now. He didn't tremble or hunch over. Confidence that was what it was. "I apologize for the blood Empress." 

"Birdie, I don't, I don't understand what's happening." He raise the cloth but she fletched way for him.

"I will never harm you Empress." Who was this guy? When she flinches away a second time he dropped is hand taking a deep breath. "You are safe with me Empress." 

"You, you killed that girl." Why? Why would Birdie kill that girl.

"I was order to kill Sabay, and if I was being truthful I enjoyed every moment. He deserved to die the way he did but the whore she was disrespectful and was threatening you. She was jealous, she liked being Sabay's number one girl. She liked being able to hold that over the others at the house. She would have done anything to keep her position ." Breda thinks back to the little Minx and she was overcome with sadness, what a sad life she had. Well she was lost in thought Birdie took the chance to start washing away more blood for her face. 

"I search for you since you were a child. When you went missing the Supreme Leader figured the Jedi would hide you on Tatooine. It was my job to find you. I am sorry it took me so long to figure out who you were. I would have returned you home long ago, Empress. Rest now Empress you are safe." 

"Your taking me home?" He nods and offers her some medication for her pain. It may have not have been the wises move, seeing how she was alone on a ship with a man that killed two people but her body and head were aching so badly. She just need to rest, hopeful when she woke she would be back on the Finalizer with Ben, Rey and Hux they would all be happy to see her. She would talk to Ben and Snoke about her plans to go out on her own. She and Rey would go see the Maz women and learn what life with the force was like with out war. 

******

The medication would make her sleep. He preferred it that way. He found himself feeling nervous under her watchful eye. He had spent the last ten years surround by whores and whore mongers. She was the Empress of the new order. Went this war ends and the ashes settle she will be the very top of the pile.

The blood cleaned away he looks at the small women that was now back asleep. She has a kind face, everything about her appearance seemed to draw you in. You wanted to love her. She is certainly pretty. Birdie shock is head. He imaged the Supreme Leader won't like his looking at the Empress in such a way. 

He makes his way to the cockpit. They would arrive soon. 

*******

Snoke finds himself impatient for her arrival. He inspected her rooms making sure everything is perfect. He has been preparing for her arrive for months. In their weekly meeting he made sure to find out all the things she enjoyed. He transformed an entire wing of his palace. It is a complete contrast to the rest of this home. Everything is light pastel colors, flowered plants were brought it to give life and added beauty to the rooms. 

He enters her bed chamber, her closet was filled with dresses for every occasion. He runs his fingers along as he passes, the delicate silks shimmer in the light. He stops at the balcony it over looks the gardens. He had small ponds added and filled with colourful fish. 

The light is finally returning to his home, untouched pure light and it was his. He would have the universe kneel to her so long as she kneeled to him. 

He feels her as soon as the ship enters the atmosphere. She was his counterpart in the force. So long he has waited for her.


	53. Chapter 53

Leia paces back and forth in front of the desk as Luke tells her the very small amount of information they have. How could this be happening? Her one comfort was that Ben would never let anything happen to Breha. That was the one solace that she had since her beauty daughter was ripped from her life by his wayward son. Who had her baby? Was she alright? 

"Chewy should be in touch soon. I have faith we will heard something soon sister. Rey has been in contact almost none stop since the secure line was established. I sense that they are totally sharing all the information they have. Which isn't a lot, but have faith the force will lead us to her?" 

"Oh, Luke please, I don't need the whole faith in the force talk right now. Someone has taken my baby!" 

"Rey said that General Hux believes someone as figured out Breha's value to both side. He believe whomever has her will sell her back to the highest bidder." 

"Wishful thinking that is. How is Rey? She's now stuck there all alone. Should we extract her?" 

"At this moment she want to stay there acting as a go between. Her sole focus is finding Breha. Rey can take care of herself. It might be good for Ben to be around someone else like him." 

"Oh Luke I have a bad feeling. Where ever she is it's not good." 

"We'll find her, have faith." Faith that is on thing Leia didn't have, the force wasn't going to save her daughter.

******

"The knights have been dispatched to the outer rim." Kylo joins Rey and Hux at the table. It was breakfast, Rey was eating away but Hux seemed to busy with his research. 

"Still nothing from the resistances end. No one has contacted them." Rey added and Hux's grumbles about their uselessness, it which Rey rolls her eyes. 

"If a ransom doesn't come should we consider offering a reward for her return?" Rey is toying with a spoon beside her plate. Kylo watches her spin it so that it catches the light. 

"The idea has merit." Hux's murmurs as he continues his work. Hux's looked exhausted he still hasn't allowed himself to heal from his injures received in the crash. They all need a break, but Kylo knows Hux's he won't stop until Breha is found. Hux clearly cares very much for her and though it doesn't sit right with him, Breha could do a lot worse the Armitage Hux. Hell at least he isn't some self serving smuggler that prefers to run when things get complicated. 

"Rey, we have been doing this none stop, we need a break. Why doesn't I take you for a walk. You saw the engines, what other part of the ship would you like to see?" 

"You have been knowingly showing my ship to a renegade force user with resistance sympathies?" Hux's looks outraged. Kylo hadn't though of Rey in that light in so time, but yes that was what he was doing. She wasn't the scavenger from Jakku with the hidden map to him any longer. She was Breha's friend Rey that had endless potential. That was adorably odd, with eyes that filled with wonder when shown something new. He admired her independence, her resilience. He was a creature of habit. He and all those around him ran on routine but not her. She walk a path completely her own, in a fearless way the made her a wonderment. Hux sighs in exasperation, "Just keep her off the bridge." Then returns his attention back to his data pad. 

"What about the troops. I'd like to see were they stay, and train." Kylo stands and has Rey leaves the table he smiles to himself as he sees yet another spoon has gone missing. 

*******

 

She wasn't sure she was awake. This place seemed like a lovely dream. Looking around she definitely wasn't in space any longer. The large windows were open allows a warm breeze to flow throw the long white sheer curtains. The air carried the smell of flowers. Birds could be heard in the distance. The bed she was lying in was extremely comfortable. Where was she? Where was Birdie? 

"Ah awake at last." The figure step forward, he had been just outside her view. Clearly he had been watching her sleep but didn't want to appear so. She had always assumed the hologram was enlarged to be imposing but Snoke was still pushing seven feet in hight. He scared face was a frightening sight to behold, but it was his eye that were the true shock. Yellow, cold and calculating. "I was starting to grow concerned Birdie had damaged you in some way. I would have been conflicted about killing your new head of guard so soon after rewarding him with the position." Ah, what? Where is she? 

"I.....I am confused. Where am I? Where is Ben?" She starts to push herself up but a large hand pushes her shoulder back down.

"You need to rest, Breha. At this time all that matters is you regaining your strength."

"Is Hux ok? Was he hurt in the crash? I need to let Ben know I'm ok. He'll be so worried. Birdie said he was taking me home. Where am I?" Again her attempt to get up was blocked by Snoke oversized hand. "Snoke?" She protest.

"Your only concern is to rest and regain your strength." He said again, this time her mind seemed to cloud over.

"My only concern is to rest and regain my strength." She relaxed into the very comfy bed. That did sound like a good idea. 

"Where am I?" 

" You are home Breha." Home? This wasn't her home. She was about to protest this, "I will have food brought. You are far too thin for my liking." He's right of course she was too thin. She needs to eat. 

"Wait where am I?" Why was her mind so foggy?

"This is your home. You are going to be very happy here." A news wave of fog rolls over her.

"This is my home. I'm going to be very happy here." Of course she was going to be happy. Why wouldn't she be? This place was the best. She smiles contently. Snoke runs a long finger along her cheek. She was too lost in her own contentment to see the look of victory in Snoke's cold eyes. 

"Rest now. Welcome home, my Breha." She closes her eye rest, rest is good. 

"It's good to be home." She says snuggling deeper into her pillow. A sinister smile spreads across Snoke's old scared face.


	54. Chapter 54

“General, I have a problem that I will need your help with.” Rey stands before Hux’s desk. Though he still doesn’t know exactly who Rey is or how she is connected with Ren and Breha but at this point he doesn’t care. Whoever she is doesn’t matter as long as she is helping with the search.

“What seems to be the problem?” He sits back examining the girl before him. In some ways she reminds him of Breha, perhaps it because they both force sensitive. Or maybe the never end optimism the both seem to exude. “As you know I have been in contact with Breha’s mother and Uncle. They would like to arrange a rendezvous but as you know Ren will need convincing.” 

“It’s not only Ren that needs convincing. How can I be sure this isn’t a resistance trick?” 

“You don’t, but for Breha’s sake I think we should take the chance. We need all the help we can get.”

“Let me think this over. I will get back to you.” Hux picks up another file. He has been going through every person ever to have contact with Breha. This file is for Sabay from tatooine. This was the father’s financer. The one that Breha was work off the debt for. One look at the photo made Hux’s skin crawl. Interesting he has been reported missing about the same time Breha was taken. 

 

*****

 

“If I could only speak to Benny for a minute, just to let him know I’m alright.” For the past week her pleas to speak to her brother have been answered with a “no” and today would follow suit. 

“I told you; I have informed Ren that you are safe. You brother is too busy winning you the galaxy to be bothered.” No, something is wrong, she can feel it. “What about Hux can I speak to him?” Breha is about to argue her case when her mind clouds over. “Everything is fine. You are happy here.” A feeling of contentment washes over her even though the back of her brain is screaming something is wrong. ”I’m happy” 

“Excellent, now come let us take a walk in the garden’s “With her mind all cloudy she takes Snoke’s arm and allow him to lead her through the door down to the garden. Birdie is five steps behind her. In fact Birdie is always near her. He never says a word other than a formal good morning or good night. She isn’t sure when he sleeps because it doesn’t seem to matter what time she pops her head out of her room he’s there, standing. 

“When can I return to the Finalizer?” Snoke signs deeply leading her to a bench gesturing for her to have a seat. “I have brought you here for your own protection. This war will be ugly and you have a kind heart that will be broken by both sides. Everything I do for is for your safety. Besides you have me for company and Birdie.”

Two days later she wakes to a Twi’lek girl next to your bed. “Good Morning Empress. My name is His’a. I am to be your friend.” She stated that as fact. There wasn’t anything friendly in her voice. “The Supreme Leader is very thoughtful. He says your happiness is to be my main concern. Now what would make my Empress happy today?” It was worse than a playdate as a child. This girl would endlessly worry about her happiness. She made it her mission for Breha’s every waking moment to be happy.  
“Good Morning Empress, what do you wish to do today?” Nothing she didn’t ever want to get out of bed. She wasn’t feeling well; in fact she threw up once already. “Well I will have the doctor summoned and we can watch some halo movies.” Fine well watch something. His’a fluffs up your pillow and turns on the viewer. It was on a news station. The image of your mother’s face was on the screen. “I need some water His’a and maybe let Snoke know I’m not going to be able to join him for lunch.” Yes Empress before she hurry’s from the room and you jump up to turn the volume up. 

“You heard it here first; General Liea Organa has resigned from her position. This live feed shows both her and her brother Jedi Master Skywalker exiting the consulate on Coruscent, what could have cause one of the resistance leading members to resign? Does it have anything to do with the rumors that the First Order is holding her daughter hostage?” Now there is a photo of you and your mother holding hands at your father’s memorial. “What does this mean for the resistance now that it most experience General and there Jedi have pathed ways? All that and more tonight at six.” Mom left the resistance! That didn’t make a lick of sense. She sets down puzzling over this new information. “Empress you know the Supreme Leader doesn’t approve of you watching the news. He does not wish for you to worry about things beyond your control.” His’a chastises you when she reenters. “It will be our secret this time but next time I will have to tell.” She looks displeased but hands you some water.

Breha started to feel better that afternoon but at supper again she was sick. After two more days of not feel well Snoke took her to the medical bay himself to have test run. The staff bustled around trying to please their leader. When the doctor walks in looking scared to death she panics. What was wrong with her?” 

“Well doctor what plights our Empress?” Snoke demands

“Well Supreme Leader. It would appear our Empress is with child.” Breha’s hands go to her stomach. No! She and Hux were only together that one time. It can’t be. The room goes deadly quiet. Through the force you can feel Snoke’s anger building.  
"Breha move!" The voice of her grandfather fills her ears. 

“You Little HARLOT!” Breha springs from the bed as Snoke advances. “Supreme Leader sir.” The doctor steps in to intervene only to lose his head. She cowers in the corner too afraid to look up at the enraged Sith Lord. 

"Stays here do not move. I am with you." Again grandfather’s voice comes through." Yes it’s me, it has taken me weeks to get through but in this moment you need to remain still. He is volatile but he is regaining control.”

“Take her to her room before I do something I will regret.” Birdie has you under his arm and out the room it seconds. 

Breha was locked in her room; His’a brings meals but never speaks a word to her. 

Grandfather, I’m scared. 

"It’s going to be alright, Breha. I’m here."


	55. Chapter 55

The shuttle set down on Endor, he could sense his mother and uncle through the force as soon as they entered the atmosphere. “This is a mistake.” 

“Don’t be silly, they want to find Breha as much as we do. Oh look Chewy’s here too!” The door open and she practically leaps out. “BB-8 is that you?” A white and orange droid rolls circle around Rey beeping excitedly. “Finn! Poe!” To his horror he watch her embrace the two men. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so but the sight of their arms around her enraged him. “Master Luke,” She offers a small bow. “Liea!” When she wraps her arms around his aging mother he can see the love his mother holds for the scrappy girl from Jakku. Too bad she did love her own child in that way! He though bitterly. Hux too shifts behind him. He is starting to see Rey in her true light. The girl was far more dangerous than he imagines but he had been so eager to please Breha he blindly allowed a threat to board and live on his ship. “Relax General; she wasn’t after our secrets.” 

Skywalker’s eyes don’t leave him from the moment he exit the shuttle, Liea eyes her First Order counterpart with distaste. “Oh Cam, how are you?” the general shoots a look for loathing at the man that once stole Breha from him. “Hey, it’s ok we’ll find her.” She pulls him into a hug; she can stop hugging people anytime now! An uneasy circle forms around Rey. 

“Okay, we are all here for one purpose. We all care about Breha and want her found. What do we know so far?” 

“We know little; other than a stole first order ship was responsible for the attack that downed our ship the day she was taken.” As always Hux leads the talks. Ren can’t help but smile when his mother interrupts him. “Chewy know of a few people that exclusively deal in stolen ships. He believes the ship responsible was taken in a raid by the Hutts on your base in the Tatoo system. We are not your only enemies it would appear, and for the love of the force Ben take off that stupid mask!” 

“I told you she would like it.” Rey turns chuckling giving him a look that said I told you so. He reluctantly removes it; both the Skywalker’s are taken back. What had they expecting to see? 

“What of your master? Rey has raised much concern with his interest in Breha?” His uncle always looking to blame the Sith for everything. “What has Rey been telling you?” Hux demands eyes Rey as though she were a bomb about to explode.  
“I told them what I know. I know he LIKES Breha and I don’t think he likes too much. So if I was a greedy power hungry Sith master and I liked something I’m pretty darn sure I would get it. No offence oh Sithly one, I’m just saying!”

“Well let’s get on with this. Rey, you have been doing so well reaching me through the force, now that we are together. I would like us both to work together to see if we can reach Breha. Well we are doing that Liea why don’t you and General Hux exchange what information you have and see if we can’t get started.” 

“Ben would you like to join us?” That would be a hard pass! He has spent enough of his time meditation with his uncle. 

 

******

 

She looked peacefully in her sleep. If he was being honest with himself he could have handle the news better, he was no longer angry. Well okay he was angry but not with Breha any longer. She has a curious nature which is one of her qualities that pleases him. Curiosity is the doorway to knowledge after all. He is however very upset that the sly general managed to tainted his pure little light. He saw the general’s infatuation; he used it with hopes of keeping the little thing out of trouble. Three generations of Skywalker’s he has watched now and if he has learnt one thing, Skywalker’s are drawn to trouble like a moth to a flame. He should have removed her sooner……The child could prove to be useful though. The force is strong in her, without a doubt the child we be strong as well, add in it father cleverness and astute mind, perchance there is hope. He would be able to control her through the child no doubt, but the general would have to die. She would want him in the child’s life. She would want to create a family. Yes, the general would have to be removed and in a manner that does not place the blame on him. Hmmmm, if her beloved brother were to kill the father of her child…

 

*****

 

Breha woke to a surprise on her fifth day in confinement. His’a was back and there were flowers everywhere. “Good morning Empress.” She greeted like nothing had happened the good part of the last week. “The Supreme Leader has sent you all this beautiful flowers and this.” She hands her a blue velvet box. Though she didn’t have time to open it, morning was still a problem with her stomach. His’a stands behind her holding her hair, handing her tissues and water. Breakfast is brought in but the second she smells the eggs she’s running back to the bathroom, well that’s new! 

“Oh my dear are you still not feeling well? I will have the doctor come immediately.” His’a disappeared from the room. As much as she didn’t want to be, she was terrified. “Oh child, I know I reacted poorly. The Sith normally are a bit hot head….but I am no longer upset and I ask you for forgiveness. Please open your gift.” Inside the box was a beautiful crystal necklace. “It is a rainbow kaiburr crystal, very rare and beautiful just like you.” She runs her fingers over it. “Allow me to assist you.” His long fingers reach for the box lifting out the necklace. “Lift your hair dear.” He clasp the necklace, is hand rest on her shoulders leading her to the mirror. “Just love, this crystal was meant for you my dear.”

“It feels warm against my skin.” 

“It’s just getting to know your energy. It’s like a handshake. ”

The doctor arrive then, “I want her well cared for doctor. Our Empress and her child’s health are to be your highest priority. We can go for a tour of the garden later my sweet. Walking is good for the baby.”

“Can I be the one to tell Hux ” 

“Of course my dearest, when the time is right.” 

Snoke leave the room and the doctor starts telling her all the things she can do to help stop the nausea. 

Grandfather’s voice fills her ears. "Never trust a Sith granddaughter."


	56. Chapter 56

He watches his uncle and Rey in the distance, he can feel the pull in the force as they gather it around them pulling and swirling it around them in search for Breha's signature.

“I agree Tatooine seems to be the location to start the search. We should leave soon.” He head snaps round, we?????, to the table that Hux and his mother have been working on piecing together timelines and information. Chewie bangs and tinkers with the Falcon with the help of Breha double-crossing friend Cam. The pilot and the traitorous FN-2187 whom calls himself Finn now hover near the table. Just further proof that he was right. They should have used clones! They watched Hux and himself closely clearly they were meant to be security well Luke was occupied. Ha, it he want to kill the woman before him they wouldn’t be about to stop him but whatever makes them happy. "We?” Was all he said.

“Yes Ben, We! We will be going to Tatooine to find my daughter.”

“What I find funny is how your care so much about her wellbeing now. Where were all these motherly concern when you were having Luke place the block on her and hand her over to strangers?”

“I did what I had to do to protect my girl from Snoke. I failed to protect you but I wasn't going to let the demented creature get her too.” She points an accusing finger at him. Luke sensing his sister distress is by her side in seconds. “You will likely never understand the choice you forced me to make that day. You are the one that is responsible for Breha being raised by strangers. You’re the reason, Hans never forgave me. You are the one the ripped our family to piece Ben so don’t you point your finger at me.” Luke had his arm around Leia whispering, “That’s enough,” as a few tears escape and roll down his mother’s cheeks. It was like she punched him in the stomach; guilt bubbled and invaded his chest to the point he couldn’t breathe. Of course she blamed him for it all! Of course she doesn’t see how her actions started it all. Guilt was quickly being replaced with rage. He stamps over to the nearest bunch of trees and with a scream starts hacking them down, until the fires inside him embers back to a dull flicker. 

“Feel better?” He turns to see Rey standing behind him. She was bits into the apple watches him collect himself. “No!” He snaps at her.

“You really shouldn’t pick a fight with her or this is going to be a long trip.” He ignores her, “Hey, we all want the same thing here. We all love the same person and what her back. So can’t we all just play nice for now?” Ren looks past Rey’s shoulder and it would appears Luke was in the middle of giving a similar talk to Liea.

“If the family drama can wait, I think we should get a move on.” Hux was already packing up his things.

“Rey honey, are you riding with us?” Leia calls over. The hell she is, that's not happening! Good thing Rey answered she would go with him and Hux or he would have dragged her kicking and screaming to his ship. 

Thankfully the whole group wasn’t going only his mother, Luke and Chewie but he did have to watch Rey hug all the others guys goodbye. Grrrr....

 

******

 

Hux watched on as the girl hugs the entire group of enemy’s goodbye. That was when he realized how blind Breha has made him. This Rey was far more than she appeared yet he had let her aboard his ship without question merely to please Breha. She has changed many things about him. He was once the most dedicated general in the First Order cause, until that little girl come into his life turning his world upside down so much so that he would abandon his ship, to search the galaxy along side his enemies. Hell if he was told he could have Breha back but would have to abandon his crusade to rule the galaxy …… he would. He would give everything up to have her by his side once more. She has left an aching hole in his chest that made his days a misery, nights when he did find sleep he would dream he was searching the darkness for her. She would call his names but he could never find her. He would wake in a sweat in so much pain. The first night on the small ship we woke from his nightmare to find Rey outside his door trying to provide comfort. She was meet only with insults. It was on this occasion that it became apparent that Ren has feelings for the girl. He nearly took his head of for insulting her. What wasn't clear was her feeling, she seemed to be on of those people that genuinely likes everyone. Hum? 

So he is stuck on a small ship with two force user only to make matters worse he was now saddled with this Skywalker too. So four force users, him and a wookie, on the hunt for the most beautiful force user in the galaxy. Stars Breha, where are you????

 

*******

He watches Breha walk through the garden. "Supreme Leader Sir, the doctor is here." 

"Enter," the tiny little female trembles ever so slightly as she stood behind him. "So Doctor have you figure out how my empress is pregnant when she was given a standard first order contraceptive when she joined the ship?" 

"Well sir, I looked through her file I only see one possibility, this incident that happened during interrogation with the force. It damaged her internal organs perhaps it also damage the chip." Plausible, lucky for her. 

"Thank you doctor, you will be in charge of the empress's health. Be sure nothing happen to her doctor." She offers her thanks and exits. 

"His'a enter, tell me how is my Empress doing?" He goes back to the window, watching Breha again. "Well she is still experiencing morning sickness and fatigue. She speaks of her family a lot. She worried about her mother." Breha has noticed him and waves to him. He can help but smile at his little Empress. "Oh, she speaks in her sleep. She speaks with her Grandfather." He turns to face His'a. "She is speaking with Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, that's his name." Skywalker what are you up too? Mischievous Jedi force ghost do your worst you were not a threat to me alive you cannot be one dead! 

"His'a I would like you to arrange for the Empress to be in by office in two hours." He needs to get family off the her mind. He needs to give her some busy work.


	57. Chapter 57

Hux hate the hot sun beating down on him as they make their way to Breha's hometown. Skywalker and Rey navigate the desert sand like it's an old friend, at least Ren and his mother seem to be as displeased with the environment as himself. The wookie well he seems to be over heating in his fur. What a dreadful place. He sees kids running around the sand dunes, he images a young Breha playing the same way as a child. 

They make stops at a handful of places. The first was the house Breha grow up in. Obviously it had changed owners after the raid when she was "manual recruited." The family now living there had a box of her belongings that they sorted through. Nothing of great importance. Though he did see Leia take something. Later that night he discover it was an image holder. Well the force uses, Ren included this time, again reach out in the force searching for signs of Breha, he see Leia examine the family photos of the Orto's. 

"She looks happy, does that comfort you?" He is morbidly curious, what must it be like to look at the life of your child as a third party. Does she regret her choice?

"Breha was always a happy child." She locks her eye on him. He instantly regrets starting the conversation. She many not wield the force like her brother or son but it is there in her he can feel her probing into him. "Just what is going on between you and my daughter? Are you in love with her?" He hasn't even said those word to Breha yet, shouldn't she get to hear it first before her mother? "Hans would never have approved of you, but I suppose I can see the attraction." She looks at her son. "I fear I was a better General than mother. I have fail both my children in every way, but every choice I made at the time was best for them, or at least I thought it was." Skywalker again senses his sister distress and has abandoned his meditation. Hux returns to his ship. That's enough fraternizing with the enemy for one evening. Tomorrow they were to start looking for the man the held Breha under his thumb here. Someone by the name of Sabay. 

*******

"So my dear, I have a job for you. My library needs some organizing." Snoke leads Breha into the largest library she has ever seen. "You will do this for my won't you?" She agree, Birdie hovers by the door as usual. His'a helps as well. She find old books, halo data pads the room is bursting with information. There our a few that peak her interest. "Of course you may read whatever you wish, I would never deny you anything that improves your mind." Snoke replies at dinner that evening. So Breha organizes part of the day, then reads the rest of the day, mostly days in the garden." The third day she found a data pad that was locked. Well,she were up to the challenge. She works on hacking the password and after a day she broke it. It's Snoke's journal. She can't read this, can she? 

It was a disturbing tail of darkness. He has been watching her family for years. Her stomach drops as she reads about Ben. He used Ben to try and get her, she was the prize. He manipulated her poor brother. The realization that she was not in a safe place, he was never intending to let her return to Ben or Hux. She's his prisoner, he intended to use her to create a child the would be half dark, half light. Perfect balance......she had to get out of here!

"You are a rather naughty girl aren't you!" Her head snaps up, Snoke is in the doorway of the library, her first instinct is to run but she barely stand before the force surrounds her holding her in place. He moves forward picking up the data pad turning it on. He runs a finger along her cheekbone. "Well, my empress you now see just how very important you are. You light will be as powerful as my dark; together we well create balance." She struggles to break the hold. "I will give you everything you could possible desire. I well even allow you to keep the child you carry now as long as you give me what I want." Tears starts escaping down her checks. "In time I believe you will come to appreciate my gifts," his hand circles around her chin, "Do not try to leave this place, Breha or life here could become very unpleasant. I would prefer not to do that. I prefer you to be content." He releases her chin turning to make his way back out of the room. 

"I must say part of me is relieved that you now know the truth. Birdie will take you to your room. Give you a chance to process this. I don't what you to do anything foolish." Birdie has her by the arm by the time Snoke releases the hold. 

"My family! My brother what will become of them? If you no longer need them." 

"You uncle has to die, but you mother is no threat, your brother is my apprentice as long as he obeys his master then I see no problem." 

"What about Hux?" Snoke moves back to her.

"Hux, Hux, Hux. He took from me not only your virtue but also I believe he has taken your heart, MY heart!" He rest is hand over her heart. "No one takes from me." He motions with his head and Birdie proceeds to brag her back to her room. "You will learn to appreciate my kindness Breha. It is a rare side of me so few get to see." 

Her first escape attempted didn't go well, she climb down the balcony and made it to the hanger but was caught, the soldiers brag her into Snoke's throne room. "Breha how you hurt me." His voice is laced with anger. Breha was expecting to be punished for her betrayal she waited for his wrath. "Birdie hold the empress in place." Birdies arms snake around her securing her in place. "His'a come." She enters and bows to her master, Breha did not expect this. Snoke forced her to watch as he used force lightning on the poor girl. The room fills with only two sounds, His'a screams and Breha pleads for mercy, for forgiveness, her apologies all fell on deft ears. She struggles against Birdies hold wishing to aid her. "Please stop! Please she's done nothing! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." 

"What was that my dear?" His'a screams continue. 

"I'll never do it again!" She cry loudly, "Stop, please." She weeps giving up her fight against Birdie, hangs there in his arms. The lightning stops, poor His'a shakes on the floor. 

"I don't know if I believe you my dear." She looks at him with pleading eye. "I swear, never again. Please stop hurt her." 

"This time my sweet, I will spare your friend. Next time you will watch her die and have to carry that weight of her death being your fault." She apologizes over and over to His'a weeping at what she had done. "My poor dear look how upset you are. I forgive you my sweet. Now all this stress is not good for the baby. Birdie take her to her room and have the doctor make sure she and the child are well."


	58. Chapter 58

She hasn't seen His'a since the incident. Part of her doesn't ever what to see her again. The guilt was enough as it was without having to look her in the eyes. Breha was trapped; the only time she felt happiness now was when Snoke compelled her. She would leave his audience all high on the force but when it wore off she would be even more depressed. Her despair manifested itself and hit in full one morning, she just didn't get out of bed. What was the point? Birdie called the doctor fearing something had gone wrong on his watch. 

She was examined and Birdie was told to leave her, that she just required some extra rest. She knew what was going to happen. Birdie would hover outside her room making excuses to check in her every ten minutes. The doctor would report to Snoke and soon he would be here to compel her from bed and out to the gardens where he would watch her from his window well she sits watching the fish or well she pretended to read from one of his books. Was it too much to just let her wallow in her misery? 

She didn't remember falling asleep but she clearly must have, for she woke to seeing the ghostly image of her grandfather standing beside the bed. 

"Good morning sunshine! Or should I say good afternoon." He said smiling down at her. She sits up looking around. Was this real? "Grandfather? Is that you? Did I get hurt again?"

"My sweet grandchild, I assure you that you are very well. I was able to connect with you and your daughter she too has the force. It has made your signature especially strong." 

"My daughter!" Her hands go to her stomach. A girl, she's having girl.

"Indeed, isn't this wonderful news? Which this stronger connection and my help you shall be able to contact your uncle or Rey, maybe even the wayward grandson of mine. Also, this will make it harder for Snoke to compel you." Grandfather chats way but all she can think about is she's having a girl. Star she wishes to talk to Hux. 

"No wonder your brother gave up teaching you, you don't pay attention." She looks up at him, to see him shaking his head but a smile touches his mouth. "Now out of bed? It's time to connect to the force." 

"Oh kriff, you want to meditate!" To that he chuckles. 

"Did you say something Empress?" Birdie's head pops in the room; she looks at grandfather and back to Birdie. He can't see him... would Snoke see him?

"I'm feeling better Birdie, I'm just getting up." She smiles warmly at him. 

"That is excellent; I will let the Supreme Leader know. He was very concerned about you Miss." With that Birdie is gone. 

"How sit with me and try to focus. Reach out with your mind. What do you feel?" 

"I feel light." 

"Good that's good. Now I want you focus on you family, focus on...." your grandfather’s voice fades into the back ground. She feels something familiar and pushes herself towards it. 

She sees him in the distance, silent, stoic, concentrating away on his meditations. She could scream, and she did starts yelling his name. 

*******

"Bennie!" He has been focusing for hours but he hears Breha. "Bennie!Bennie! Open your damn eyes!" He sees her coming to him. She squeals in delight throwing her arms around him. He too wraps his arms around her holding her close. His baby sister, he found her. Not the jedi, not the beautiful scavenger, he did. 

"Grandfather, grandfather I found Bennie!" She spins around but there isn't anyone else there. "I know right?" 

"Are you speaking to Darth Vader? Did he find you in the force?" She calls to Grandfather it must be him! 

"No I've been talking with Anakin Skywalker, he's standing right there. Can’t you see him?" Their Grandfather in his Jedi form, that's impossible! He would be Darth Vader in the force. Why can’t he see him? “Oh, ok I’ll tell him. He said you can’t see him well connecting through the darkside for he is in the light now.” No! That’s impossible, he didn’t go back, he couldn’t have. As the anger builds in him the image of Breha blurs. 

"Bennie?! Bennie you have to come get me! Snoke took me. I’m at his compound. He won’t let me talk to you or Hux.” Lies, she’s lying. Why would Snoke take her away from him? He has done everything he was asked to do. He was the prefect apprentice. 

“Oh Bennie I found out some horrible things. Snoke he targeted you when you were a boy. He planted terrible thoughts in your mind to drive you away from us to make you think he was the only one that could truly understand you, but his true goal was far more sinister. He wanted me; He wants me to have his child. With me he can create the perfect balance of light and dark.” Lies, all lies. 

“Liar! Traitor.” He pushes her away from him. Her image distortions further. “You’re a liar. You want me to betray my master.” He screams at her. 

“Bennie, calm down. I’m losing the connection. Bennie, please I love you.” The rage in him only intensifies. How could she lie to him? How could she betray him “Bennie please you can’t leave me here!” She cries and screams before fading out. He hears Breha’s voice in the distance calling for him. 

He opens his eyes in a rage. He was alone on his ship. Outside he could see the group sitting around a fire. Chewie was telling them a story and Rey was laughing. Hux sat alone to the side re-reviewing him notes. That was all he ever did, hoping to find some magical piece of information that will reveal where Breha is. 

As he stomps down the ramp the three force sensitive people detect his mood in an instant. Rey stops laughing eyeing him with concern. He had to get away from them before he does something in anger that he would regret later. With that he runs through the sand until he is a fair distance away. Breha’s words running through his mind, he roars in anger. Breha wouldn’t lie to him. She loved him. He falls to his knees in the sand. His father was right. Snoke was always using him. He was nothing more than a means to an end, a pawn in a far bigger game. He killed his father for nothing. Snoke never intended to let him complete Darth Vader’s work. 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” No he can’t face her right now. He was too emotional, too weak. “Talk to me honey. You know it’s ok to cry.” With that he broke. 

“Mom, I did so many stupid things. I was blind and now Breha is in so much danger.” She closes the distance between them one hand go to his shoulder the other gently touches his face turning it towards her. 

“Well we have to fix it then don’t we.”


	59. Chapter 59

Hux watched as Ren stormed off into the desert night his mother following behind. “General, what are your plans once we find Breha? Will you return to your position?” The girl looks at him inquisitively over the fire. 

“In all honestly I haven’t thought that far ahead. I’m sure most of the Order likely views me as a deserter at this point. So returning would possible mean death but if I return with the Empress I’m certain the charges will be less severe. I hope at least.” He smirks as her before going back to his notes. 

“She cares for you. You’re part of the reason she refused to train with me. That and she didn’t what to be pushed into fighting her brother.” Master Luke said “You know felt the moment she was born. She rippled through the force. Though Leia will never admit it Breha was a last effort to save her marriage to Han. In many ways they were never suited for one and other. Both too strong willed and stubborn. They would go weeks without speaking to each other during a fight. It wasn’t the best environment for Ben but Breha came and she did for a time mend the family.” Luke lets out a deep sigh, “Oh to be home again, I fear Tatooine has made me nostalgic. This was the place my adventures started. Oh how different my life would have been had Uncle Owen not bought those droids.” 

“If he hadn’t bought MY droids you would have never met me, brother.” Leia walks back Ren training behind her. Hux can’t help but notice he looks a little out of sorts. Had he been crying? “Ben has some important new.” Leia takes her seat back next to her brother. 

“I have made contact with Breha.” His data pad slipped from his hand. He was stuck here listening to the old man tales well Ren was withholding such information. “She reached me in the force.” 

“She is gaining power and control on her own, that is impressive.” Luke said looking at Leia

“Well she said grandfather was helping her. She is being trained by Anakin Skywalker.” 

“He is in Jedi form?” Leia says taking Luke’s hand. “He has truly returned to the light and he is helping Breha.” Ren looks off in the distance and kicks the sand at that comment. Hux really doesn’t understand what they are talking about some long dead family member. It’s all force nonsense! There is no such thing as ghost. 

“I know where Breha is,” Ren locks eyes with him. “She was taken by the Supreme Leader. She is being held at his compound.” What? Why? As if reading his thoughts Ren continues. “She was always the goal. He wants her for himself. He wants her light and what they can create together.” 

“What exactly can they create together?” Rey asked. 

“The balance” The Jedi answers. “Half dark, half-light but has the powers of both. Well on my island I did a lot of reading on this. Before the Jedi and Sith there used to be the grey’s. They were a group of force users that were both. They were so powerful that both the dark and light users feared them.”

“What happened to them? “ Ren said now taking a seat across from his uncle. The look Ren had reminded Hux of a child being told a story before bed. 

“That information was lost but I assume they were killed off. They existence was wiped clear from any archive expect from the original Jedi temple. I’m assuming your Master must have found similar book in one of the Sith temples tell the tales of the powerful greys. I believe this was the reason Snoke first reached out to you Ben. He hoped to create the balance in you but as you struggle to achieve this he changed course and set his sights on Breha. What he needed was you, Rey. You are already somewhere in the middle, with proper teaching perhaps balance could be achieved but there are no teachers left. That is why I cannot teach you not allow that is.” Luke looks at Ren. “Together Ben and I could train you. I would train you the light, Ben in the dark.” 

“As fascinating as this history lesson is, and how much we would all love the Scavenger to become so mystical long extinct Grey force user but am I the only one that thinks maybe we should be talking about a plan to rescue Breha?” Hux interrupts.   
“Yes, save the history lesson for another time.” Leia says. “Ben what can you tell us about the compound.” 

Hours pass Hux was now in his element. The planning and preparation, this was where he excelled. Leia seem to be working the close with him. This made sense she too was accustomed to making the preparation. Ren would provide the lay out and information. Of course with so many rosters in the hen house there were fights breaking out every now and again. 

“Am I the only one that thinks you guys are over complicating things?” Rey piped up after another fight over the best way to enter. 

“What would you do scavenger?” Ren huffs, Rey needs no further invitation. 

“Well, as far a Snoke knows you are still his loyal apprentice. Now what if you brought in a prisoners? Say Me? He would still like to meet me wouldn’t he?”

“Rey in all likelihood he wants to meet you only to kill you.” 

“Since leaving Jakku half the people I meet want to kill me.” she says with a shrug.

“Rey my master is extreme powerful. I don’t know if I can protect you.”

“When have I ever needed your protection Kylo Ren?” Hux can’t help but notice Ren blushed a bit. 

“Besides I’m Breha best friend you don’t think he’ll know that. He’s trying to win her over he may just want to keep me around if only to please her and for my awesome company of course!”

“She does have a point. Which you planet side before we move in could be useful.” Luke agrees

“But how do we get through the deference shield around the planet.” The Wookie answer Hux question but he doesn’t understand Wookie. 

“He said they can get through the same way they did on Star Killer.” 

“Yes, exactly how did you do that?” At least one of the unsolved mysteries for that day will be reviled. 

“They enter at light speed of course.” Rey smiles at him, he must have been making quite the face, for that was the craziest thing he has ever heard. “Genius right?”

“That’s Han for you, always thinking outside the box and willing to do something dangerous.” Leia smile at the memory of him but when he eye fall on Ren her expression hardens. “We can make it work a second time I’m sure. Now I’m tried, I’m going to get some rest. Good night.” 

Soon they all moved on except him, Hux spends the rest of the night checking the plans over again and again. This is a horrible plan…….


	60. Chapter 60

She sits by the pond; today she is wearing a lilac dress, her hair in curls down her back. A hand resting on her abdomen, there is the smallest bump starting to appear. How he wished it was his child growing inside her, but no matter. He is nothing if not patient. He watches her breath in a deep sigh; he can feel her melancholy radiating through the force. 

Soon she will see just how good he is to her. Soon she would appreciate what he is offering her. In time she will grow to care for him. In time she will learn to love him. 

He sense Kylo Ren before she does but as soon as the ship enters the atmosphere she is up from her seat scanning the skies. What is he doing here? Undoubtedly he has already since her through the force. The jig is up, how was he going to handle this?

“Birdie, bring Breha to the audience chamber. We have company coming.” He looks down at her, she is positively radiating happiness it’s over flowing in the force. There is someone else with his apprentice, an unknown signature. The energy is powerful. Was it the Jedi? Would his apprentice betray him so blatantly?

He makes his way to the audience chamber. Breha is already there practically bouncing in her seat. “I see you already know company has arrived.” He smiles at her he gentle takes her chin forcing her to look up at him. “I expect you to behave; it would pain me to have to punish your brother to prove a point.” Her face drops, fear enters her eyes, she nods that she understands. “Excellent, now isn’t it wonderful, I know how much you have missed your brother. “ 

“Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren the Master of the Knights of Ren and his prisoner Rey of Jakku to see you.” His attendant bows lowly as Kylo marches passed a young woman in restraints his hand wrapped around her arm pulling her along. She cries out to Breha when she sees her. 

“Master,” he stops before him and bows. “I bring you the scavenger Rey of Jakku as requested.”

“Well done, you have finally gotten your man or woman in this case. Forgive me apprentice but you do not seemed shocked that I have your missing sister sitting beside me.” 

“Breha was able to contact me though the force. She asked me to rescue her.”

“What are you doing?” Ren’s prisoner whispers.

“Though I love you sister, I would never betray my Master. Now I bring you the scavenger as you requested.” 

“Well done apprentice. You service and loyalty to your Master is admirable.” He reaches over taking Breha’s hand which is trembling in her lap as she stares in disbelief at her brother. “I hope to receive this kind of loyalty from you soon my dear.” He squeezes her hand. “Now let me see this girl I have heard so much about.” The girl too is staring at his apprentice in disbelief. “Ladies, you both should learn quickly to never trust a Sith.” He chuckles. “Well she is quite lovely, in the girl next door sort of way isn’t she? Fear not my dear I like my lady to have obvious beauty.” He squeezes Breha hand again. “You must always reassure your lady of her beauty, apprentice. The female species have such insecurities. Now what shall I do with you girl?” 

“Master if I may be so bold, I had hoped you would allow me to keep her for myself.” Ha! Bold indeed, he of course would approve the breeding of the girl but what if they create a child more powerful than his own…… nonsense that would be highly unlikely.   
“Very well, if this is the girl you want.” What a fortunate turn of events he was prepared to throw his apprentice in a cell to insure his Empress devotion but indeed the force works in wondrous ways. 

“Thank you Master.” Kylo bows to him. “I have another gift as well. In fact it should be here any moment.” The door bust open with a commotion. I give you the Skywalker twin along with Hux.” Breha gasps beside him; she pulls her hand out from under his it goes directly to her stomach. 

“Ben how can you do this?” The princess turned general yells at her son. Tears not fill his Empress’s eyes, his poor sentimental thing. 

“Fear not my dear; I will spare your mother if you wish it.” Her bottom lip starts to tremble. “Jedi, I shall deal with you later. First I must have a word with my General.” Hux is brought forward and unceremoniously knocked to his knees. “You corrupted my Empress. Didn’t your father teach you not to touch what isn’t yours?” 

“Master please, spare him. Keep him as a prisoner.” She shocks him but falling to her knees before him. 

“I do not need a more prisoners.” 

“Keep him a prisoner until the child is born then send them away. He can spend the rest of his days with but a small part of me and I will be your, I will give you the child you want. I will be your most devote of servants if you do this for me.” She pleads before him, must unbecoming for an Empress. 

“As lovely as your offer sounds dearest, you seem to forget you’re already mine.” His last word came out as a growl. 

“Did she say child?” Hux asked and for it he was stuck upside the head with a blaster.

“Please master, I will do anything for him to be spare.”

“An Empress doesn’t beg for the life of a lowly General. This is beneath you. Get up off your knees. Birdie take the Empress to her room until she can act as an Empress should.”

“I will take her Master.” Ren steps forward taking Breha’s arm, turning her around. 

“Ben please, help me.” Ren pulls her into a hug. 

“Don’t you trust me, Breha?”


	61. Chapter 61

“Don’t you trust me, Breha?” Ben asked as he hugged her. She did trust him; she would have trusted him above all until fifteen minutes ago. “It’s going to be ok.” He whispers in her ear. The Supreme Leader rises quickly from his seat. 

“How dare you!” She heard him scream, that was when she felt the warning tremor in the force just before Ben forced her to the ground shielding her with his body as an explosion fills the air. The ground shook as she holds onto Ben’s arm. She opens her eye to see the wall to her right was now a gaping hole. Her vision was limited from all the dust now filling the air. There was a ringing in her ears and her body seemed slow to respond. Ben stands, pulling her to her feet. He has removed his helmet, he is speaking but all she can hear is the ringing. Uncle Luke had shield mother. Rey was getting up from the floor she seemed to be fine, her restraints removed and dusting herself of. 

“WHAT?” Then she was in Hux’s arms. He too was trying to speak to her but still only ringing. “What?” His hands enclose her cheeks and he kisses her. Half way through his kiss there is a “pop” and her ears seem to regain their function. “You found me.”   
“I would have turned the galaxy upside down to find you.” He kisses her again. 

“Enough of that you have to go.” Ben said pulling her away from Hux and kissing her forehead. “I love you, Breha, always remember that.” Ben was looking on her with such sadness in his eyes. “Get them out of her Hux. I have some business to finish.” His saber come to life, Breha turns to see the Supreme Leader now lying against the back wall, he had clearly been thrown back with the blast but for an ancient being he was already starting to recover. 

“Ben let’s just go well we can.” She grabs his arm “Let’s just run.” 

“He will always pursue you. The only way for you to be safe is for him to die. Now go.” 

Rey hugs you as well. “Escape now, hug later.” Leia says as she pulls the girls apart. Her mother’s hand caresses her cheek her eyes speaking all the words she doesn’t have the time to say.

“I have been looking forward to this a long time apprentice. Do you truly think you can best your master?” The Supreme leader was now on his feet. “You think you can just take what is mine! NO ONE takes from a Sith.”

“She was never yours to take.” Uncle Luke says a green light fills the room as he too turns to face the Sith. 

“Two against one, how very Jedi of you.” The supreme leader now lights his saber, it is blood red far dark then Ben’s. “Have no fear my dearest, we will not be parted for long.” Chewie’s large furry frame was now in the monstrous hole behind them. “groar groar groar gar.” He starts shooting his blaster. 

“We are out of time. The troops are coming.” Leia said walk over and pick up a blaster for fallen door guard tossing it to Hux. “You can use one of these I assume.” Hux looked highly offended by mother comment. “Oh lighten up Hux its only life or death. You sure didn’t get your taste in men from me sweetie. Han always could take a joke.” Hux takes Breha pushing her behind the remnants of Snoke’s half demolished throne. 

“Stay here, until I tell you to move.” She ducks down watching Hux, mother, Rey and Chewie holding the soldiers at the door but soon her attention was pulled toward a rather intense saber battle going on at the other end of the room. You watch as Ben struggle to make contact, Snoke deflecting is attack with minimal effort. Uncle Luke moves in to assist only be sent flying backwards. 

“You will have your turn Jedi.” Snoke growls, you watch in horror as Ben lunges leaving himself exposed. It was like time slowed down as you watch the look of triumphant on Snoke’s face as he prepares to capitalize on Ben’s error. 

“NO!” You scream stretching out your arm. Snoke slides only a few feet backwards but it was enough for him to miss the kill strike and only hit Ben’s leg. Ben cries out stumbling backwards. 

“Impressive my dearest and with no training too alas you mustn’t interfere.” Snoke shakes his finger at her, before advancing on Ben who was now on the ground. His right leg seems to be unusable. “You have fought gallantly apprentice but now it is time for you to join the force.” Now it would be in this moment that people do stupid things trying to be heroes and of course she couldn’t disappoint. She throws herself in front of Ben. She doesn’t see the strike only feel the saber cut down her back. She sees the look of dismay on Ben’s face, hears the cries “No” from Snoke after he realizes what he had done. 

She falls into Ben’s arms; she can hear her mother’s cry in the distance. Luke in a very unjedi fashion runs Snoke through from behind. He falls to his knees before her and Ben. “I will see you in the force my dear. They cannot keep us apart.” He reaches out his hand as if he wishes to stroke her face before crumbling to the ground completely. Once the soldier see their leader has perished the fighting all but stops. 

“My baby!” Mother is now beside her. “Not my baby.”

“Breha, what have you done?” Hux cries. “I told you to stay there.” 

“When have I ever listened to you?” She tries to laugh but it comes out in a cough. 

“Luke fix it. FIX IT.” Ben demands

“I never mastered healing Ben you know that. Miner cuts, broken bones but this….” Mother is weeping beside her now. Rey was over helping Chewie he had taken a couple hits. Hux poor Hux he looks completely lost, his pale face even paler then normal, reaching for her hand. She see grandfather standing close by. Uncle Luke sees him too. 

“Father help me.” A smile appears on grandfather’s face. 

“Of course my son, of course.”


	62. Chapter 62

The Jedi once said Breha was created to save her parents’ marriage, well that was only partially true. She was the voice of reason between them. She was the bridge between the great divide. Now as she lay dying in her brother’s arm she was the family’s greatest sorrow. 

Hux holds her hand well she talks to ghost, tell them she’s sorry. He has only just found her again and cruel fate wishes to rip them apart. It wasn’t right! 

“There is a medical center here.” One of Snoke’s men moves forward. “We can move the Empress. The staff is well trained in saber wounds.” He moves another step closer. “I fail you Empress. My duty was to keep you safe.” It would seem with Snoke gone all the men here view her as there new leader. She was still the Empress, his Empress. 

She is the one woman he was willing to give up everything for. She is getting too weak to speak she pulls his hand and places it on her stomach were he can definitely feel a slight bulge; there was indeed a child their child. He could yell at her for her stupidity, how could she do this, how could she be so reckless with her life, with the life of their child. More apologies but that was enough of this. 

“By the stars Breha Solo you will not give up on me. That is an order! For once in your life you are going to obey my command and you will keep that heart of yours beating.” 

“Don’t boss me around.” She giggles. 

“Rey we will need you.” The Jedi commands as Breha is placed on a gurney 

“But Luke I don’t know how.” 

“You are getting a crash course.” 

She was moved to the medical center where some of the best doctors in the galaxy along with the Jedi and Rey work on her. The Wookie is also being treated for his wounds and will make a full recovery. Ren and his mother seem to be working past their past conflict. The talked for hours, Hux really didn’t want to hear any of it. All Hux could do was sit and wait so that was what he did. 

*****

It has been two years now and finally the peace treaties are being signed. The negotiations were exhausting, his poor wife was barely home and when she was she slept. Their daughter missed her awfully. In accordance with the peace treated he was spared execution for his crimes against the Hosian System. He would not be loud to hold a position in the military nor government. So he fell into his new rule of supportive husband and father. Though he did miss it at time he soon learnt that a force sensitive child was full time work. There was not a day that didn’t pass with something being hurled across the room, or he finds her summoning treats when his back is turned. Shmi Hux was every bit the handful her mother was and still is at times. She had her mother’s beautiful eyes but did not escape his red hair. She was a wonder to him. The most perfect thing he has ever done. 

Rey was appointed the head counselled for the Outer Rim. She is highly popular with the Outer Rimmers and with her help Breha was able to stop the slave trade with minimal fight from the locals. She is also a member of Breha Imperial Council. In time Ren manage to make a move. They have been seeing each other exclusive for a few months now. Leia keeps pushing for a marriage. The Mother of the Empress lives with them. Which at first was difficult but once boundaries were established it became bearable the palace was large enough. Luke goes between homes, work with and visiting the girls. The Wookie along with Breha’s friend Cam had standing invitations and dropped in whenever they can.   
Hux may not care for Cam but today his was delivering a gift for him. A surprise he arranged for Breha. 

****

“Armie, I’m home.” She enters their wing of the palace. Her loyal guard Birdie takes his place at the door. She places a kiss on his cheek “It’s finally done. We will have to attend the celebration next week but it has been signed.” She looked lovely as ever in her imperial robes. 

“Mama, mama.” Shmi called from her highchair then the spoon flies to the opposite wall. 

“There’s my special girl. Oh I’ve missed you. Have you been a good girl for daddy? ” she takes the excited girls from the chair 

“I have a gift for you my love.” She smiles at him her eyes dance with excitement and curiosity. He opens the door 

(Hello abandoner) 

“Oh my stars! Little Lady!” She cries getting down on her knees showing Shmi the tiny droid. He sits back and watches his girls. Life may not have turned out as he planned but it did turn out pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is finished, much longer than expected. I'm not 100% sure I am satisfied with it but it is what it is.   
> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
